Love Cuffs
by Max Tomos
Summary: Jade thought she knew all there was about the happy, sweet Tori Vega. She was wrong. Tori thought she knew Jade better than Jade knew herself. She was also wrong. Can anything good come out of two wrongs? Maybe no, maybe yes.
1. At the beginning, there was a twist

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of** **Dan** **Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Here it is.** **Th** **e second** **spin-off of** **'** **The Real Me** **'** **by Quitting Time.** **(The first one is 'Power Play' by SevReed)** **Quitting Time was kind enough to allow me to write this "** **w** **hat if..." story that** **go** **e** **s** **in** **a** **very** **different direction** **than the original story** **.**

 **I have to warn you that English is not my** **na** **t** **ive** **language, so if you find some grammatical errors in the text, I assure you they were not intentional.**

 **Those who have already read The Real Me will certainly notice that this chapter is almost identical to the first chapter of The Real Me. But the most careful readers will also notice small but very important differences between this chapter and the first chapter of The Real Me. Many thanks to Quitting Time for allowing me to copy such a big portion of his chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - At the beginning, there was a twist**

Since that first day at Tori Vega arrived at Hollywood Arts, Jade made every effort to make her life a living hell. It started the first day when Tori spilled coffee on Beck and rubbed him. From there it continued. From day to day, it was mostly insults, put downs and an aloofness that the Goth showed to the Latina.

Jade would tell anyone who asked that she hated the Latina for stealing her parts and just being a goody goody in general. Yet through all this, Tori rarely got upset about it. In fact, Tori made every effort to be nice to Jade and win her friendship. That only spurred Jade on more. But deep down, Jade could never quite figure out why she felt the need to be so mean to Tori. Not that she cared about the reason much, she didn't. She just kept going.

It wasn't always insults of course. Jade would play pranks on Tori from time to time. One day Tori found her locker glued shut. Another day she started to get calls from random guys who all asked for a woman named Cindy, who from what Tori gathered was a call girl. Tori had to change her number shortly after. There were more of course and some rather elaborate. Tori has no idea how Jade got her on the no fly list.

It slowly began to bug Jade more and more, that the Latina wouldn't get upset, run away or cry. In fact, it bothered Jade so much that after one particularly nasty insult which was ignored, Jade pulled Tori aside.

"Vega! Why in the hell do you just smile and be all nice to me. Can't you see I'm trying to make your life a living hell? Yet you just smile and shrug off all my efforts." Jade said, sounding rather frustrated.

Tori made an enigmatic smile. I know."

"What's your deal Vega? What did you hit your head once too often as a kid?"

"No, Jade. It's quite simple actually. I like you."

Jade's face seemed to fall. "What?"

"Yes, I like you. You're a very interesting person. That and I'm letting you dig yourself in deeper." Tori said rather cryptically before walking off.

"I wasn't finished Vega!" Jade barked as Tori wandered off.

Tori didn't bother to look back. "But I am. Bye, Jade."

After that Jade seemed to intensify her efforts, with more insults and pranks. Yet Tori continued to smile and even was nicer to Jade. That in itself drove Jade totally buggo. Even Beck would remark from time to time about Jade's odd unexplained obsession with the Latina. Jade would always tell her boyfriend to shut the fuck up and then not discuss it any further.

Finally, Jade decided to knock the happy little Latina down a few pegs. She came up with an idea and put her plan into motion.

Hollywood Arts from time to time had assemblies where various students would show off their talents. It was a chance to show what you could do to your fellow students.

In the latest one, Tori was chosen to perform along with several others.

When it was her turn to perform, Tori got up on stage and began to sing a happy pop song that she had written. The performance went very well with the audience quickly enjoying the song.

But about a minute into the performance, a screen came down behind Tori, who didn't notice right away. Then a film came on of Tori, Wearing her duck Pajamas, hair all a mess and no makeup singing into her comb in her room. Somehow Jade managed to film Tori being a total goof in her room.

Naturally the audience burst out laughing. Tori stopped in mid song and turned around to see the source of the amusement.

For the first time, Jade in the front row saw the Latina get mad. She stood there fuming at her ruined performance. A second later, Tori glared at Jade with intensity that rather surprised the Goth.

After the assembly was done Jade was standing outside the auditorium, leaning up against a wall her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Tori came out and wordlessly grabbed Jade by the wrist and pulled her into the broom closet.

"I finally got to you." Jade said triumphantly.

"Yes, you did Jade. No one fucks with one of my performances. It's time." Tori barked out.

"Time for what? Run home and cry? Please do, I want to get this on film." Jade said as she reached in her purse.

"No Jade, your punishment. What you've been begging for since the day I've met you."

Jade's pierced eyebrow lifted slightly, an obvious sign of "What?" expression, and then she burst out laughing. "Oh my god Vega, you are something else."

Tori put her hands on her hips. "No Jade, I'm serious. Since day one you've been wanting me to punish you, discipline you, make you my slut."

Jade laughed even harder. "So let me get this right. You think I'm some sort of lesbian submissive pain freak?"

Tori smirked. "I wouldn't put it exactly that way, but essentially yes. I had you pegged as a lesbian submissive the day I laid eyes on you. You on the other hand, though not aware of it, sensed I was a dominating personality and couldn't help but focus on me. Ever since then, you've been trying to get me to react."

Jade bent over with laughter, "Oh…This is rich. And let me guess. You are a dominatrix. Please tell me you're a dominatrix. That would be so delicious. Cant' wait to post it on The Slap."

This time Tori laughed, which for some reason Jade found unnerving. "Bingo! You see Jade, no dominatrix is complete without their sub and no sub is complete without dominatrix. It's a yin/yang sort of thing. Only when together are they truly happy. I'll admit that the second I saw you, I was rather struck. I knew you had to be my sub. Much to my delight, you latched onto me right away. Though you didn't realize quite why you found me worthy of your full attention. It's just that I wouldn't react in the way you really wanted. Deep down, that only drove your frustration. I'll admit it was so amusing. But today you fucked with my performance. Now it's time for me to show you the discipline and control that you so desperately need. I know the real you and you're going to love the real me."

Jade only laughed harder, appearing that she found this hysterically funny. "What are you going to do, strip me naked, tie me up, spank and whip me."

Tori stepped one foot closer to Jade with a grin. "Among other things. The most surprising part of it that you'll find out that you enjoy it. You're a natural submissive and in my opinion a very beautiful and special one. I'm going to have you, make you my little slut slave and you're going to thank me for it. I'll bet even now you're getting wet, just thinking about it."

Jade stopped laughing but she still looked extremely amused. "Oh, Vega, you've given me so much to use against you. I'm going to have so much fun destroying you."

Tori reached over and slapped Jade as hard on the ass as she could. Jade let out a quick but tiny yelp of pain. Surprised, the Goth just stood there with a hateful glare in her eye. But otherwise she said nothing.

"Thought I would give you just a bit of what you've been craving so badly. A good spanking. A sample of things to come. Your mind just jumped for joy and I'll bet you didn't even expect it."

"Don't touch me again." Hissed Jade, her words full of venom.

Tori looked very unimpressed. "The thing is Jade, I know you better than you know yourself. Deep down you're a submissive lesbian who's dying to be dominated, disciplined and treated like the dirty little slut she is. I'll even bet you've done some reading on some erotica fiction web sites. You started in the straight area but eventually something inside of you made you click on the lesbian stories. The one where a girl ends up as dominatrix's slave are your favorites. You tell yourself that you just like to read a good story and you do read others, but those are the ones that get your blood flowing. You've been wanting me to take you since you first saw me. But I just let you keep being bad, letting you have enough rope. Not giving you the satisfaction of crying a single tear. Today is your lucky day as I'm giving you what you so badly want. You need a dominatrix and now you have one. You're going to come over at 7 PM so I can…well punish you for starters, then I'll begin to train you as proper submissive. "

Jade fumed and her whole body seemed to tense up, looking as if she was about to strike. Tori stood there her arms crossed with nothing but an amused look on her face.

"You are totally nuts Vega. Even if I was into this kinky submission shit, do you think I would actually submit to you? You're out of your fucking mind." Jade bellowed.

Tori chuckled and stepped closer to Jade as a confident look came to her face. "Submit to me Jade. You already have."

Jade shook her head with a look of angry disbelief. "Now I know you've lost it. You're fucking crazy."

Tori's smile widened. It was a look of supreme confidence that Jade had never seen before. "If I was indeed fucking crazy as you so succinctly put it or wrong as it were, then you would have beaten me to a pulp the second I slapped your ass."

The angry look quickly melted off Jade's face, much to Tori's delight. On top of that, the Goth's whole body seemed to stiffen slightly.

Tori then leaned in and whispered in Jade's ear.

"Instead you took it like a good little slut. Not only that, but you're going to watch me leave and not do a damn thing."

Tori reached forward and slid a finger just inside of the waist band of her pants. "Tell me Jade, if I stick my hand down there will I find you've gotten all wet? Excited by the prospect of being my slave?"

Tori pulled her hand back. "I don't have to confirm what I already know. Jade, I already own you."

Jade stood there silently, obviously trying to show no emotion what so ever. Tori could see none, not even in the Goth's eyes. She was a tremendous actress, Tori thought. But Tori could see just the tiniest quiver of her lower lip.

Confident she had won, Tori kissed Jade on the cheek. "Be at my house at 7 PM tonight, not one minute early or one minute late. Oh, and break up with Beck before you come."

With that, Tori turned on her heel and walked out the door.

However, in a hurry to leave Jade, Tori didn't see the smile that slowly formed on the Goth's face. A smile that quickly turned into a worried expression, and then smile again, and then two seconds later into worry again, as if the muscles of her face couldn't decide what they wanted to show.

 **...**

Five minutes after her last class of the day, Jade was sitting on a bench in the park, holding a flower in her left hand. She was slowly picking the white petals of the flower and one by one the petals were falling to the ground.

"I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I shouldn't. I should go. I SHOULDN'T!"

Jade sighed. It seemed the fate didn't want her to accept Tori's "invitation". What would Sikowitz say in this situation. Oh, yes, 'My box has spoken!' Except there was no box here. Only this stupid flower.

"But I'm not Sikowitz. And besides, who gives a shit about fate these days anyway."

Then she stood up, entered her car, and started driving to Beck's trailer. She had to talk with him about some serious business that couldn't be delayed anymore. Something that was bugging her for quite some time.

 _Sex and drugs and rock and roll_

 _God save my turnip soul_

 _Sex and drugs and rock and roll_

 _Alright_

 _Alright_

The song which made The Heathens famous at the beginning of the 90s played from the radio in the car. Jade was very glad they were reuniting the band. After 20 years of absence from the musical scene. There were even some rumors about The Heathens having a new lead singer, a girl named Gigi. Jade wondered how could some anonymous chick replace Johnny Rock at the head of the band. She hoped the rumors were just rumors.

Ten minutes later Jade parked her car before Beck's trailer. She saw Beck sitting in a chair outside, trying to get some tan from the sun.

"Jade." Beck said coldly.

"Hey." The Goth replied even colder.

As Jade sat at the chair nearby, Beck slowly turned his head toward her. "I know what you're gonna say."

"What, Beck?"

"This thing between us, it's not working anymore. We haven't had sex for over two months, and we haven't kissed for over a week. You have to be blind to not notice that our relationship is falling apart."

"You're right. I don't know why, maybe something's in the air, but I don't feel the same kind of love toward you that I felt three months ago."

"Is it because of something I did? Is it because of the girls who follow me everywhere? Jade, you know I tried to keep them at bay. You know that."

"I know, Beck. It's not because of you. You did nothing wrong. I know it hurts to be rejected, but I can't go on anymore. You are the best guy I ever met, and I will always love you as a friend, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"Jade, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Beck. Going on would only make the situation more difficult for both of us and I don't want us to break up in a huge fight in front of the whole school. It's better this way."

"I agree." Beck said in saddened voice as he stood up. Jade did the same and then hugged him.

"Let's be real friends, Beck. Ok?"

"Ok. I wish you all the best, Jade. I want you to be happy."

"I know. I want you to be happy, too."

Slowly they both looked each other in the eyes, seeing that both meant what they said. After one last squeeze, Jade let Beck go and entered her car again. This time she was driving to her home. She had only a few hours to prepare for what could maybe become the most important night of her life.

 **...**

Later that night, Tori had everything laid out for Jade's first training/punishment session in her room. On the table there was some whips, strap on's, dildos, but plugs, oils and other assorted items of plain and pleasure. While her mom's dungeon down in the basement had more equipment, Tori didn't feel right in using it. She wanted her own space to work in. Tori's mom who was a dominatrix herself had recognized early on that Tori had all the making of a perfect dom, unlike Trina who was submissive. Tori not only had the talent but very much wanted to be one, just like her mother. Though the only difference between the two, was that while her mother preferred men, Tori preferred women, though she wouldn't say no to the boys, if any was caught in her web.

But all the instruction in the world would be useless without someone to train on. While Trina herself was a submissive, Holly Vega didn't want to encourage the sisters from getting together. Holly did have a line, she wished not to cross.

But an arrangement was made. A fellow dom and close friend of Holly, named Kara Vaughn also had a submissive daughter. The daughter, who was socialite Alyssa Vaughn, had told her mother that she wished to be trained to be a proper sub. So Kara and Holly arranged for Tori to practice on Alyssa, under Holly's instruction. It was all done very discreetly but the women in Holly Vega's circle of fellow dominatrix's were all quite used to that.

While Tori enjoyed her sessions with Alyssa, Tori and her didn't quick click. She was looking for that special someone. Of course the moment that Tori laid eyes on Jade she knew she had the one. She could see plain as day that Jade was a submissive lesbian, but very much in denial. But denial or not, it was love at first sight for Tori. She knew right then and there, Jade was going to be her sub.

"A sub needs her dom and a dom needs her sub. Neither is truly complete or happy without the other." Her mother would tell her frequently.

Finally Tori checked the video camera to make sure it was functioning properly. That done she was now ready for her expected guest. Tori went downstairs and looked at the clock it was 6:37, so she knew she had a little time.

She decided to have a glass of wine to relax her a bit. While fully trained, she was doing this solo and wanted everything to go perfectly. When Jade was properly trained, Tori could join the ranks of the rather exclusive club her mother belonged to. It was a group of masters and dominatrixes from the area. They met socially, exchanged tips, sometimes subs and generally watched out for each other's interests. They owned their own private nightclub where subs were made to perform for the group.

Tori's mother knew that Jade was coming over and the reason why. Being the proud mother she arranged for the rest of the family to be gone so her daughter could work in peace.

Sitting with her glass of wine, Tori picked up the latest issue of Vogue and began to read. While she was slightly nervous about her doing things right, she wasn't worried about Jade showing up. She knew the Goth would be there at 7 PM sharp.

As the clock ticked closer to 7 Tori began to feel a building sense of anticipation. She could feel her nipples harden at the thought of having her way with Jade.

Finally Tori looked up and the clock ticked to 7 PM exactly. With a smile Tori got and walked to the door, feeling much a kid on Christmas.

Just as she knew a few seconds later there was three knocks at the door. They were like music to her ears as she opened the door.

As she expected Jade was standing there. Tori could tell she was nervous, as she quickly looked to see if anyone was walking by. In fact, Jade had a rather lost look in her eyes.

Tori smiled and stood in the doorway to show herself to Jade. Tori had showered, done her hair, makeup and put on the rose oil she liked to wear. Jade eyes opened slightly as Tori stood there wearing a silk red Japanese style bathrobe.

For a moment Tori just stood there with a smug look on her face as she eyed her new sub.

"Do come in." Tori purred as she stood aside.

Jade hesitated for a moment and then stepped across the threshold. Tori knew that once Jade was in the house, the Goth truly belonged to her.

Once Jade was inside, Tori closed the door and locked it. Tori noticed that Jade seemed to flinch slightly at the sound of the lock clicking. Tori could see that Jade was nervous and scared, but yet she came. Knowing full well that her life as she knew it would change. It pleased Tori to no end.

Tori walked over and grinned. "Shall we begin?" A moment later Tori put forth her leg and exposed her foot. It was in a stiletto high heel. Jade could see she was wearing no pants, but wasn't quite sure what exactly she was wearing.

An almost cruel smile came to Tori's lips. "You can start first by licking my feet."

Jade hesitated for a moment and slowly sank to her knees. Tori knew that though Jade realized the inevitable and has submitted, she knew that the Goth would eventually resist. She would when they got to the real discipline. But Tori both expected and relished it. It would be fun breaking Jade down and building back up into the lesbian slut she's wanted to be all along.

"My lesbian slut and she'll always be mine. I am so going to love this." Tori thought.

Jade leaned over and began to lick the Carmel colored foot that had been extended to her. After a few moments of licking, Tori pulled her foot back. "Very good, my pet."

Jade started to get up but Tori put her hand on the Goth's shoulder. "Stay down there at my feet but look up at me."

Jade looked a bit confused and unsure of herself, but quietly complied.

"Very good. I'm glad you did the smart thing and realize your place. Once you fully embrace your role, you will be a much happier person and truly feel fulfilled."

Jade slowly nodded.

"Ok. To get things started I'm going to set down certain rules for you. They will lay down a structure that will guide you to your fullest potential as a sub. I expect them to be obeyed without question. Failure to do so will result in a punishment of my choice. Do you understand?"

Jade nodded.

"Ok." Tori ran her hand across Jade's shoulder. "Rule One. Your body belongs to me. No major changes to it without my approval."

Tori paused for a moment to let it sink in, then continued. "Rule Two, when we're alone together, you will either be naked or wearing an outfit of my choice."

Tori just went into the next one without hesitation. "Rule Three, I never want to hear the word No. Delete it from your vocabulary. Rule Four, our private life is not to be discussed with anyone for any reason! My family knows but they also know you're mine as my dad belongs to my mom. They will keep our secret."

"Rule Five, as to not make things awkward with Beck. You and I will act like friends in public for a time. At a time of my choosing we will come out as a lesbian couple. Rule Six, when we're in public, you may act like your normal self. But be aware that if you displease me you will be punished. Rule Seven, you're at my beck and call 24 hours a day. If I call you'd better answer."

Tori paused for a moment and smiled. "Rule Eight, I'll add, subtract or change the rules as I see fit. However I will make clear what the rules are at any given time, Rule Nine, I make the decisions in this relationship so you don't have to."

"Are you following me, Jade?"

Jade nodded.

"The next two are very important and will result in severe punishment if violated. Rule Ten, no playing or touching yourself when I'm not around. Rule Eleven, you will only cum when I allow it. Those are the rules as they currently stand. Do you have any questions? If so you may speak."

"No, Tori." Jade said sounding defeated.

Tori instantly slapped Jade in the face. "You will refer to me as Mistress Tori at all times when we're in private. Do you understand, slut?"

"Yes, Mistress Tori," Jade calmly replied.

Tori made a motion upward. "Stand up and strip."

Jade slowly stood up and then something happened that Tori wasn't expecting at all. It happened so fast that Tori didn't even have time to react. With her right hand Jade reached into her backpocket and pulled out a small piece of cloth. With her left hand she grabbed the back of Tori's head and quickly put the cloth to Tori's nose, forcing her to inhale the strange sweet smell.

Though Tori tried to resist, Jade was much stronger than her and Tori couldn't free herself. "Jade, what the Hell...," and that was all that Tori managed to say before she started feeling dizzy. Her legs became wobbly, her eyelids became heavy, and all of a sudden her entire world became black.

As Tori fell on the couch, asleep, Jade stood over her, watching her.

"So, Vega. You want me to be your slave. We shall see about that."

Being unconscious, Tori couldn't see a creepy smile on Jade's face. A smile that even the Joker would be jealous of.

 **...**

 **Uh-oh. Looks like Tori's in trouble.**

 **Notes:**

 **Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll** **is the theme song of the TV series of the same name. The series belongs to Fox 21 Television Studios. The main stars of the series are Denis Leary and Elizabeth Gillies.**


	2. Night of Terror

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of** **Dan** **Schnieder and Nick** **e** **lodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Night of Terror**

Jade's pov

I look at Vega's unconscious form on the couch. When she sleeps, she almost looks like an angel. Too bad that such an angelic face hides such a devilish personality. If someone had told me that sweet Tori Vega was a dominatrix, I would have laughed in that person's face. It seems I owe an apology to that person. Not that I would really apologize. I don't apologize to anyone. Not even Beck could have that privilege. But let's first establish all the facts. I'm no Sherlock Holmes and assumption is the mother of all screw-ups. Also, I have to prepare the show. Vega should wake up in half an hour and I still have to get my tools from the car. I better get going. Can't afford to lose time.

 **...**

Tori's pov

Oh, God, my head. What happened? Wait! Why can't I see anything? Why is everything around me dark? What's going on?

I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Something is covering them. I try to move but then I realize I can't move neither arms nor legs. I am restrained! I wiggle my hands up and down, left and right, until I touch something metallic. A chain, and those are handcuffs on my wrists, probably on my legs too. Who put that on me? Who dared to put that on me?

Now I'm slowly starting to panic. I try to scream for help but I can't. Something hard is filling my mouth, allowing me to make only tiny silent noises. It's a ballgag, I realize. I'm cuffed spread eagle, ballgaged, and blindfolded. Where am I? How did I end up in this situation? Wait, what is the last thing I remember? Jade came here so I could train her to be a proper slave, she was licking my feet, I was giving her rules, and then, and then...

She drugged me! She attacked me and drugged me. She attacked me and drugged me and kidnapped me! That psychotic bitch!

I try to struggle but it's useless. I can't free myself. Then I hear the sound of footsteps. The footsteps come closer and closer and stop, and then I hear Jade's voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the mighty dominatrix Tori Vega, feared by who knows how many subs in who knows how many bondage clubs."

A hand grabs the blindfold and lifts it from my eyes. I see Jade, smiling like a cat who is about to devour a live mouse.

"Hello, Vega. It's nice to finally meet the real you."

I growl through the ballgag.

"You can struggle all you want, but as you can see, your restraints are quality. These are solid steel cuffs, though you probably already know that, and I have the keys. At the moment, I'm giving the orders, no matter if you're a dominatrix or not. So you better relax and just accept your fate."

I look around but it's useless. She's right. No one can help me. I'm completely at her mercy. Jade sits on my bed, leaning toward me.

"So, I see the house is empty and there are no cars outside. Are your parents and Trina coming back soon?"

"Mmhm." I nod. Maybe that would make her free me. I notice she's wearing gloves. Black leather gloves. Why is she wearing gloves?

"I think you're lying, Vega."

She's right. I never learned how to lie convincingly.

"I bet you wanted a peaceful night so you could enjoy your sub. And that means neither your parents, nor Trina are coming back tonight. Am I right, Vega?"

I close my eyes. I don't know. My mom didn't say if she would come back home tonight. She just said she would give me plenty of time for the session.

"Open your eyes, Vega."

I do. I look around again and notice a big bag on my desk. Jade probably brought it here. I wonder what's in it.

"When I'm talking, you are listening. Is that understood, Vega?"

You think you can give me orders. Who do you think you are?

"Now, let's establish some simple facts. Slowly, so that even someone like you can understand them."

Someone like me? What does she mean by that?

"From the moment when I entered your house until the 'incident', I was a good obedient servant. Don't you agree, Vega? Well, all that, the humility, the obedience, the licking of your feet, it was all an act. Since you usually beat me in the auditions for the lead role in almost every play in our school, I take special pride in fooling you with this performance."

Damn! Again I try to struggle, but it doesn't help my situation. Not even a bit.

"You know what that means, Vega? It means I have won! I am the best actress in Hollywood Arts, not you. How do you like that?"

I don't like that at all, you maniac.

"So, what should I do with you now, Vega?"

You could release me, for a start. You had your revenge. You humiliated me enough already.

"First, let's make things clear for the world."

The world? Oh, no. I don't like the sound of that.

Jade's pov

I walk toward Vega's desk and unzip my bag. I take out my camera and turn it on, pointing it toward Vega who tries to struggle.

"Hello, people of the Internet. This is a special report from the home of Victoria Alicia Vega, better known as Tori Vega. Who is Tori Vega, you ask. Well, Tori Vega is a student of Hollywood Arts high school. All the students know her as super sweet and she's a good friend to everyone. She's practically a walking sunshine. But you know the old saying, don't judge a book by its cover. That's especially true in this case. As it turns out, Tori Vega has a very dark side. You see, she's actually a dominatrix. Now you ask, what's a dominatrix? Let me tell you."

I pull out my pearphone, connect to the Internet, and google the word dominatrix.

"According to our friend Google, ' _a dominatrix is a female who takes the dominant role in a bondage and discipline, sadism and masochism relationship_ '. Let's see what Wikipedia says."

I check the next result.

"' _A dominatrix (plural dominatrixes or dominatrices) or mistress is a woman who takes the dominant role in bondage, discipline (in the sexual-fetish sense of the word) and sadomasochism. A dominatrix might be heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual; but her orientation does not necessarily limit the genders of her submissive partners. The role of a dominatrix mostly includes physical pain toward the submissive; but her domination can also be verbal, involving humiliating tasks, or servitude. A dominatrix may be a paid professional ("pro-domme"), or may use the title of dominatrix in her personal sex life_.' That's all very nice and descriptive, but I believe a picture is worth more than a thousand words. What say you? You agree with me. Okay."

I sit on swivel chair before Vega's desk and turn on her laptop. Soon I search for the term 'dominatrix' on Google Images. As soon as the first images appear on screen, I turn the camera toward them.

"As you can see, the dominatrixes have fun by whipping people, urinating on them, making them wear horse equipment... Wait a sec. What is this? Yep, this one is making her sub sleep in a doghouse. Very funny group of people. Tori Vega is one of them. You can see her toys here."

I stand up and point the camera toward the table. These are the toys I brought from the living room where Vega prepared them for a session with me.

"What do we have here? Two whips, three different strap on's, two dildos, two but plugs, three bottles of baby oil. The four pairs of furry handcuffs are not here because they are currently being used on Vega. How did Vega end up in this situation, you ask. You see, she had everything planned for tonight. She invited a girl from her school here, or should I say, she ordered that girl to come here at 7 PM, not one minute early or one minute late. Is that correct, Vega?"

If looks could kill, I would have been dead already. Tori looks ready to pour lava out of her mouth, but she can't because of the ballgag in her mouth.

"Qui tacet consentire videtur, as the old Romans used to say. But let's continue our story. Vega believed the girl she ordered to come here was some kind of a submissive pain freak, but she was wrong, very wrong."

I turn off the camera and look at Tori.

"I really don't know where you got the feeling about me being into this whole dom/sub thing, but you were wrong. I may wear chains and leather to school but that doesn't mean that I want someone to imprison me and torture me."

The only (possible) response from Tori is an angry growl. I turn on the camera again.

"Now, let's search a little through Vega's favorite pages on the net. Wow! These are all sexy and very naughty videos. Let's see what turns her on. Women dominating men, women dominating women, lesbian bondage, bondage lesbians, caught in self-bondage, lesbian bondage games, bondage queen... I had no idea that you are so kinky, Vega. Should I go on?"

I turn towards Vega and she screams through her ballgag.

"FOCK YUU!"

"Fuck you, too, Vega." I reply. "But maybe our audience would like to see some more personal details of Vega's life. Let's take a look at her diary."

Vega opens her eyes as wide as she can and shakes her head. "NOUUUUUUUU!", she tries to scream. I open her diary and flip through the pages.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. More crap. Oh, here's something interesting. ' _June 5 9AM Dear diary, today I'm going to dominate someone for the first time in my life. My mom arranged with one of her friends that I take control of her daughter Alyssa Vaughn this evening. Alyssa is submissive and I'm a dominatrix, so we should be perfect for each other._ ' Alyssa Vaughn? That rich socialite who couldn't keep her hands off Beck? It's true we learn something new every day."

I continue reading from Tori's diary.

"' _June 6 My session with Alyssa was great. In public she's successful and very popular, but in private she's very submissive and craves for a master or a mistress who would dominate her. My mother always says that_ _no dominatrix is complete without their sub and no sub is complete without_ _the_ _dom_ _in_ _atrix._ _T_ _hey_ _are_ _truly happy_ _o_ _nly when_ _they are_ _together_ _._ '"

I look at Tori again.

"What is this, Vega? Some kind of bondage philosophy? Who would have thought such a thing even exists."

I turn toward the diary and continue reading.

"' _I made Alyssa clean my room and when she accidentally dropped my clothes on the floor, I took my whip and gave her five strokes on her pretty ass. And she didn't say a single word. She really is a natural sub and I will enjoy dominating her_.' Wow! That's some really juicy stuff, Vega."

" _July 2 Dear diary, my sessions with Alyssa, though very pleasant, are not exactly what I want. Or should I say, she's not the person I want. There is someone else. I want a sub to love, not just to like. You see, there's this girl in my school, a very mean girl I may add, who terrorizes everyone around her. All the students are afraid of her. Only her boyfriend seems to have some small influence on her. But I know her mean personality is just a mask. And I can see behind that mask. Deep inside she's a submissive lesbian who craves for a mistress. And I'm going to give her a mistress. The best mistress she could ever want._ Whoa, Vega. So you think you're the best mistress in the world. Very high opinion you have about yourself."

"' _The more I look at that girl, the more determined I am to make her my slave. She insults me daily, even though I'm always nice to her and try to be her friend. Wait till I get my hands on her, or better yet, my whip, and she'll regret every bad thing she did to me. I will enjoy punishing her for the rest of her life. She who laughs last, laughs best._ ' You got that right, Vega. Too bad that won't be you."

" _When she surrenders to me, I will enjoy training her to become a proper slave. And once I break her will, when the last bit of independence disappears from her, I know she'll be happy to serve me in any way she can. My own lesbian slut. My property. I'll make her a happy slave, and she'll make me a happy and proud mistress_. _Especially when I join the Diamond Club and show her to other mistresses_."

I really can't continue reading this shit. I throw the diary on the floor and look at Vega.

"Happy, Vega? You expect someone to be happy to be tortured with whips and chains and who knows what else? Happy to be paraded around on a leash? You're crazier than I thought. I know there are some people who like to be dominated in bed but this is madness. You said that your dad belongs to your mom. So that means the whole family is into this? What about Trina? Is she a freak like you? Does she like to dominate or to be dominated? No, you don't have to answer. But tell me this, does your mom have a dungeon somewhere in this house? I think I'll check that. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."

I stand up, take the camera, and leave Tori's room, closing the door behind me.

 **...**

Tori's pov

Jade is leaving me. A soon as she closes the door, I try to free myself from my bonds, but it's useless. I can't open the cuffs without the keys, and the keys are in Jade's pocket, completely unreachable. Suddenly, my pearphone rings. It rings six times and then Voicemail activates.

"Hi, Tori!"

That's my mom's voice. Oh, please tell me you're coming home. Please.

"I see you are not picking your phone, which means you are enjoying your session with Jade. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, you're an amazing daughter, and I'm sure you'll be an amazing dominatrix too. You have finally found the person who is destined to be your slave for the rest of her life. Just remember, give her only what she deserves, in both pain and pleasure. Nothing more and nothing less. Your father and I will spend the night at the motel outside the city and won't be home until 2 PM tomorrow, and Trina will have a sleepower with one of her friends. If you're hungry, you have some lasagna in the fridge. You can also feed Jade if you want but for this time, make her eat on the floor. She can eat from that old dog bowl in the garage. You have to establish your dominance over her and she has to understand that you are the mistress. You give the orders and she obeys. Don't hesitate to whip her, just like you did with Alyssa. Have fun, honey."

She's not coming back. I'm completely at Jade's mercy. Noooooooooooooo! And then I see my torturer entering my room again.

"I have finished the tour of the dungeon, Vega. Your mother has a very nice collection of torture instruments. Or are those your? And the ballgags. And the slave collars. You know what I like the most? That red x-shaped cross with the straps everywhere. Tell me, if I was restrained naked on that cross, would you have fun with me?"

"Hmm?" Why is she asking me this?

"Today at school you said that you would strip me naked, tie me up, spank and whip me. Would that be all or would there be something else?"

What kind of a question is that? What's got into her now? Her voice sounds almost... seductive? Yes, that's exactly the voice she used to enchant Beck into returning to her after every break up.

"Let's assume for a moment that I really am a submissive person. Tell me Vega, if I really surrendered to you when I came, would you use all your sex toys on me? Would you cover me in whipped cream and lick me? Would you fuck me all day and night? Would you fuck me until I couldn't move a single muscle?"

"Mmhm." I nod. Yes, I would do all that and much more.

"How sweet. But that won't happen."

Jade turns around and pulls something black from the bag. What's that? It looks like some big black rolled paper. She unrolls "the paper" on the bed beside me and I realize what it really is. It's a body bag. One of those used to transport corpses from the crime scenes. Jade intends to kill me.

"Mmmmphhh!" I shriek, now on the werge of tears. Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die.

"What's the prob, Vega? Are you scared?"

I nod. Yes, I'm very scared.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna force you to watch _The Scissoring_. Only the people I care about have that privilege."

What? Why would we watch anything? Jade takes a DVD from the bag on my desk.

"No, we're gonna watch something easier, something more suitable for you. So here comes _Saw_."

Jade turns on my TV and puts the DVD in the DVD player. Then she lies beside me on the body bag. She takes the remote control and presses the play button.

103 minutes later, the movie ends and I'm terrified beyond belief. What kind of a demented person can make a movie like that? And what's worse, it seems like Jade enjoyed it.

"So, Vega, did you like the movie?"

"Unh-unh." Of course not, you sick maniac.

"Now that the movie is over we have come to the most important part of the show. You probably wonder why I brought this body bag? I'm sure you know what these bags are used for."

I see Jade taking a pair of scissors from her left boot. She really came here to kill me. HEEEEEEEEEELP!

"I could kill you Vega, but I'll let the coin decide weather you live or not. There's nothing more honest than a coin flip. Don't you agree?"

Of course I don't agree. Please, I don't want to die. I see Jade standing up and pulling a quarter from her backpocket.

"Heads, you get to keep your pretty head. Tails, your body stays here but your head goes with me."

Jade flips the coin and it falls back into her hand. Is it Heads or Tails? I can't see. Please be Heads. I want to live.

"You're a very lucky person, Vega. Heads."

Oh, thank you, God. Thank you. Jade putts the coin back in her pocket and then she turns toward me.

"Since you get to live, we have to clear some things. I have deleted the video from your camera so if you try to talk to the police and accuse me of kidnapping you, you'll have no evidence. The anesthetic with which I knocked you down is based on chloroform but it's much less dangerous to the human health and all traces of it disappear from the human system in two hours, give or take ten minutes. I know that because I made it myself. You may not know it but I have an A in Chemistry. I have also removed my fingerprints from everything I touched since I came. Watching _CSI_ and _NCIS_ can be very useful. So if you talk to the cops about this it will be your word against mine. And I don't think you want the entire school to know why you called me here. Or your father's colleagues to know about the dungeon, not to mention the home movies your parents made. Could your family survive the public humiliation? I don't think so."

I try to think about the possibility of the whole neighborhood finding out about the kink that my parents, my sister, and I share. Jade is right. The humiliation would be too big.

"While you were asleep, I also took the liberty of taking some photos of you restrained here with my pearphone. I'm keeping my video and the photos just as an insurance that you won't talk about this. I won't show them to anyone. Yet."

What? So that means she could show them to anyone she wants, anytime she wants. NOOOOO!

"I'm leaving now, Vega. Take this."

Then she puts the end of some thin rope in my right hand. What's this for?

"I have tied the keys to your cuffs at the other end of this rope. From this position you can't see that, but this rope is very very long and the other end is somewhere in your kitchen. So if you want to get free, you have to pull. Good luck."

Jade puts the DVD and her camera back in her bag. She does the same with the body bag. She takes the bag and walks toward the door but suddenly stops. She turns toward me.

"I almost forgot. Something to improve this night of terror."

She then grabs the blindfold and puts it over my eyes again. I'm blind again. Fuck.

"I think I'll leave the door unlocked, so that all murderers and rapists could come in. Have fun, Vega."

NOOOOOOOOOOO! She exits the room. I can hear her laughing like a maniac.

"Mwuhahahaha!"

 **...**

No one's pov

Jade exits Tori's room, leaving Tori to pull the rope and scream in her gag.

Jade slowly walks down the stairs and into the main room. Calmly she unlocks the house and leaves Tori's key on the kitchen table. Then she goes outside and locks the door with the spare key. For a moment she considers leaving it under the doormat but then she puts it in her backpocket. 'Who knows how many burglars operate in this area.' - she thinks. "I can drop the key in Tori's locker tomorrow." she tells herself. With that she starts walking toward her car.

 **...**

 **That's it for now. You can expect the next chapter in seven or eight days.**

 **Notes:**

 _ **Qui tacet consentire videtur**_ **is a Latin phrase which means** _ **He**_ **(or she)** _ **who is silent is taken to agree.**_

 ** _Saw_ is a 2004 American horror film and the first installment of the seven-part _Saw_ franchise.**

 ** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ (also referred to as CSI) is an American police procedural drama television series.**

 ** _NCIS_ is an American police procedural drama television series, revolving around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps.**


	3. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of** **Dan** **Schnieder and Nick** **e** **lodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Chapter 3 - Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

 **...**

Tori's pov

Dear God, when is this gonna end? I'm pulling and pulling this stupid rope and it looks like it has no end. Where is the damn key? Oh my God. What if Jade lied? What if there is no key? Could she be so cruel? Yes, she could be. She's Jade West. And I thought she was a sub. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing. No, not a wolf. She's a dragon in wolf's clothing.

She said she would leave the door unlocked. What if someone enters the house? From the street, everyone can see the lights in the house. What if Jade turned off the lights in the living room? There's still light in my room. Hopefully, all the passersby will think the house is not empty.

But when did lights stop someone from breaking into the house? Very rarely, at least according to my dad. He's a cop, he should know what he's talking about. Oh how I wish my parents were here. Why did they have to stay at the motel tonight? Why? Because I blabbed about subduing the fierce Jade West. Jade! She's not a human being, she's a monster. How could I be so stupid to think she was a sub? She's just a demented psycho bitch who enjoys to see other people suffer. She also left the window opened. I can hear the rain falling outside. I will catch cold on top of everything.

Jade is also a maniac. She almost killed me. If that coin fell on the wrong side, she would have slit my throat with her scissors. She also said she would take my head. Who knows what she would do with it? Make it into a trophy and hang it on the wall of her room, perhaps? Maybe turn it into a drinking chalice? I bet she would enjoy that, drinking coffee from my skull encased in silver. The skull of her greatest enemy. Just like Genghis Khan. Or was it some other of all those Mongolian warlords? I don't know. What I do know is that those barbarians didn't know about the coffee.

Millimeter after millimeter, centimeter after centimeter, the thin rope is sliding through my fingers but still I can't feel the single trace of the key. No weight on the other end. What if there's really no key at the other end? No! I can't give up that last hope.

Wait! What is this? Yes! Yes! Finally! The key. Calm down, Tori. Calm down. Don't drop it. Don't drop it. Carefully. You have the key, Tori. You finally have the key. Thank God.

A little closer, Tori. Where's that keyhole? Where is it? WHERE IS IT? Ah, there you are. Now Tori, very carefully insert the key in the keyhole. Yes! Yes, I did it! Now turn the key to unlock the cuff... Yes. That's it.

I finally pull my right hand from the unlocked cuff and take off the blindfold. Ouch. My eyes hurt. After so much time in darkness, they need a little to adjust to light. How much time did I spend restrained here? I look at the clock and see 10:30. Three hours! I spent three friggin hours like this! Two hours of Jade's torture and one hour of pulling the rope!

Then the rage comes and swallows me whole. That bitch. That fucking bitch. I'm a dominatrix and she humiliated me. Jade will pay for this. When I get my hands on her, the punishment of Tantalus will look like a cakewalk. I will have her skinned and boiled in oil. But first I have to get out of the rest of these bonds.

I take the key again and a minute later I have finally unlocked all the cuffs that kept me restrained on the bed. I leave the cuffs hanging from the metal bedposts. My first instinct is to massage my hurt wrists and ankles but I have more important things to do. I jump off the bed and run downstairs to lock the door. Once I'm in the living room, I see the doors are closed. Thank God.

Wait, there's no key in the keyhole. I catch the door handle and try to open the door but I can't. The doors are locked. What is the meaning of this? Didn't Jade say she would leave the doors unlocked? What kind of a game is she playing?

I turn around and see my house key lying on the kitchen table near my camera. I look at the hooks embedded in a wooden plague near the door. The keys of the basement, the attic, and the garage are here, but the spare house key is gone, which means that Jade left my key on the table and then locked the door with the spare key. Why did she do that? Probably so she could enter my house whenever she wants without having to break in.

As I walk back into my room, I unbuckle the ballgag and rotate my jaw a little to work out some stiffness. Once I'm back in my room I close the window. It's raining heavily outside. Ok. I'm safe now. No one can break in and rape me or kill me. I have to take a shower. No. I need to relax. I have to take a bath.

I enter my bathroom and twist the dial on the wall to let hot water fill the tub. Five minutes later, I undo the strap of my red silk bathrobe, letting it fall on the floor. I'm completely naked now. I don't wear panties because I was planning to have Jade please me with her tongue. And look how that turned out to be.

Okay, Tori. Get into the tub and try to calm down. I lie in the tub, letting the warm water cover me. I slowly start to relax and try to analyze the situation.

First - I was wrong about Jade. She's not submissive at all. She's a psychopathic monster.

Second - she kidnapped me, humiliated me, and didn't kill me only because the coin told her not to.

Third - she has the photos of me tied up on the bed and the video of my mom's dungeon. She also filmed my sex toys and the webpages I visit. She even filmed the pages of my diary. She said she won't show the photos and the video to anyone, yet. I can't trust her. Should I call her and offer her money to stay silent? Well, I don't have her phone number, and she could blackmail me for the rest of my life. But even the blackmailing is preferable to seeing my family destroyed.

What should I do? What should I tell to my mom? If she finds out what happened she'll be so disappointed in me, not to mention angry for revealing our greatest secret to Jade. Not angry, she'll be furious. If Jade puts the video on the internet, mom will most certainly get kicked out of the Diamond Club. And me? I'll probably get kicked out of the house.

How could I be so careless? Wherever I look, there's no exit. Jade has me cornered. She gave me checkmate with a single move. This was supposed to be the happiest night of my life and I have royally screwed up. I have given my greatest enemy the means to destroy us. What kind of a dominatrix am I? With Alyssa everything went perfect and here... I try not to cry but soon the warm tears roll down my cheeks and into the warm water.

Half an hour later, feeling slightly more composed, but just as humiliated, I exit the bathroom and dry my hair. I pull on my pajamas and take my pearphone and call Cat. I hope she's still awake at this hour. The phone rings three times and then I hear the bubbly redhead's voice.

"Hiiiiiii, Tori."

"Hey, Cat."

"What's up?"

"Cat, can you give me Jade's phone number? Please Cat, it's urgent."

"Why? Is your house on fire and you need her to call the firemen?"

I roll my eyes.

"No, Cat, if my house was on fire I would call the firemen myself."

"That's so true."

I know Cat is not the brightest person in the world but the amount of her stupidity sometimes surprises even me. But she's still one of my best friends.

"I just need to speak with Jade about something important. Please, can you give me the number?"

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I can't. Oh, that rhymes. Sorry, Tori. Ha, ha."

"Cat, why can't you give me the number?"

"Because the last time I gave her number to someone without her permission, she threw Miss Purple, my stuffed giraffe, into a passing dump truck. Then I had to buy a new Mr. Purple."

I can feel the sadness in Cat's voice.

"Okay, Cat. Never mind. See you tomorrow at school."

Suddenly I hear a scream on the other side.

"Cat, what was that?"

"I'm watching a scary movie."

"Cat, you know the scary movies give you nightmares. Please turn off the TV."

"Kay, kay. By, Tori."

Great. Now what? For all I know, Jade could be posting those photos on The Slap right now. I better check that.

I sit at my desk and check Jade's page on The Slap. Her latest update says: ' _Just had an eye-opening adventure. Too bad I also caught cold. Feeling: Intrigued'_

She hasn't posted any new images. No, I'm sure she wants me to suffer much longer than just one night. She has me cornered and I can't do anything about it.

I stand up and open the closet. I dig through the piles of neatly folded clothes. In a minute I'm surrounded with a bunch of mess but I don't care. I have to find it. There it is, at the bottom of the closet. I deliberately hid it there. I figured Trina wouldn't search for it among the ugliest pieces of clothing in my wardrobe.

I grab the pink piggy bank. It's not heavy. It was a gift from my grandfather for my 10th birthday. I've never let anything happen to it. I sigh heavily, but I have no choice. I have to do this.

"I'm sorry Miss Piggy, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

I smash the piggy bank against the floor.

...

The next day, I come to school half an hour before the class, because I want to speak with Jade eyes to eyes about what happened. 25 minutes later, there's still no sign of Jade. Where the Hell is she? One minute before the class, I have to give up and go.

Walking through the halls, I feel on edge. Do they know? Has Jade whispered my secret and they're all laughing behind my back? She has to have told someone. I'm so nervous and scared, I can barely think.

I slip into the classroom and sit at the far end of the room. Robbie is sitting in the next row. I don't pay any attention to him. I'm not paying any attention to anyone around me. This is a history class and I never liked History.

Approximately half an hour into the lecture, Robbie turns toward me.

"You okay, Tori? You don't look so good."

"Yeah. I must have eaten something bad for breakfast".

"... the Emancipation Proclamation was criticized for freeing slaves only in those states over which the Union had no control, while continuing to allow slavery in states that had not seceded from the Union. Though he knew many would view the proclamation as hypocritical, Lincoln chose not to antagonize those states..."

"Are you sure, Tori? Maybe you should visit the school nurse."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I give Robbie my best fake smile. I'm an actress, after all.

"...wasn't until the passage of the 13th Amendment, two years later, that slavery was officially put to an end in all..."

"Tori, but what if-"

"Mister Shapiro!"

"Yes, Mrs. Yonders?"

"Since you like to talk so much, you can tell the whole class the names of the southern states which seceded from the Union at the beginning of the Civil War."

"Let me see. North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Mississippi, Louisiana, Alabama, Texas, Florida, Virginia, Tennessee, and Arkansas."

"Very good, Mister Shapiro. Now one harder question. Which two border states stayed in the Union but were claimed by the Confederacy?"

For a moment Robbie looks confused and then Rex "whispers" something in Robbie's ear.

"Oh, I know. Two border states. That's easy. Mexico and Canada, right?"

The entire class laughs at Robbie's answer. Everyone except me. I'm not in the mood.

"No, Mister Shapiro. You have just won an F."

"He! He! He!" The puppet "laughs".

"Rex! Why did you lie to me?"

"I told you to never trust the puppet, Rob." Rex "replies".

...

After the first class, I finally spot Jade in the hallway. I quickly run to her, but then I accidentally run into Sikowitz.

"Toro!"

"It's Tori."

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, are you interested in -"

I interrupt him.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough time. I'll talk to you later."

And I sprint in other direction.

"You kids are always in rush, rush, rush. Why can't you just sit somewhere and drink coconut milk like normal people?"

I have lost Jade. Where is she? Shit! Now I have to wait for one more class.

...

Jade's pov

This is stupid. This is my second class today and still I haven't seen Tori. Where is she? I think I saw her in the hallway for a moment but I was wrong. Was I too harsh yesterday? What if she's too scared to come here? If I have screwed this up, I'll kick myself in the ass. I don't know how but I'll do that. And on top of everything, I caught a cold. My nose looks redder than a clown's.

Yesterday I didn't have time to devise a better plan but I couldn't miss an opportunity like that. Phase One is over, it's time for Phase Two. The package is ready and so am I.

...

Tori's pov

The second class is over and I finally see Jade in the hallway. She looks beautiful and terrifying as ever.

"Hey, Vega. How's it going?"

"Jade, we need to talk."

"Yes, I think we do."

I grab Jade by the hand and drag her into the janitor's closet.

I stay silent for the moment, not really knowing how to start this conversation. Never before in my life did I even have to think about this kind of conversation.

"Jade, I know you hate me, and you have the means to destroy me, but I beg you, don't do that."

"Vega -"

"No, please, hear me out. I know you can't stand the sight of me but my family never did anything bad to you. I know you don't like Trina, but you have no reason to hate my parents. You say we are freaks and maybe you are right but I beg you don't destroy our lives. I will give you as much money as I can."

I reach into my backpocket and pull out folded dollar bills. Seven 50 dollar bills, two 20 dollar bills, and one 10 dollars bill. Four hundred dollars, all in all.

"Yesterday I broke my piggy bank. Here's four hundred dollars. My entire life savings. Take them but please don't show that video to anyone.

"I don't need your money, Vega. I -"

I interrupt her.

"My jewelry. I will give you all my jewelry."

"I don't need your jewelry, Vega. I -"

"Then what else can I give you? You want me to write your homeworks? I'll do that. I'll deliberately screw up my performances in the auditions for the school plays. I'll give up my future music career."

By now, I'm both desperate and now on the verge of tears.

"I don't need you to do that, Tori. Would you just -"

"You want me to beg on my knees? I'll do that! I'll kiss your feet."

"I don't need you to kiss my feet, Vega. Just -""

"What do you want then? Haven't you seen me suffer enough from your hands? Does your evil know no boundaries?

Then I slap Jade across the face as hard as I can and then break down in tears.

"How dare you leave me like that? How could you leave me like that? You have no idea how scared I was. Any rapist or a murderer could break into my house and do whatever he wanted with me. How could you do that, you monster? Do you really want me dead? Do you really hate me that much?"

Despite the slap, Jade remains calm. She doesn't even try to rub her hurt cheek.

"If that coin fell the other way, you would have killed me."

"It was tails, Tori. Not heads."

"What?"

"It was tails. I lied to you. I would never hurt you, Tori."

"No. No, that's not true. You're lying. You sick maniac. How can you do this? You want to drive me crazy? Is that what you want? You want to see me in an asylum? You want to see me in a straitjacket? Is that why you came yesterday? You're disgusting. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Jade's pov

Shit, this is getting out of control. What should I do? What should I do? Fuck it! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I grab Tori's hands and push her against the wall, restraining her. She's crying uncontrollably. I lean toward her, and for five seconds, our lips connect.

Thank God, she's finally silent. The tears are still flowing from her eyes but she's staring at me with her mouth open like a goldfish.

"I CAME BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, YOU ASS. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!

 **...**

 **I'm sorry guys, but my computer broke up yesterday (I'm writing this message on my neighbor's laptop) so it may be a long time before I publish Chapter 4. Keep fingers crossed that my word files with half finished future chapters aren't damaged.**

 **Notes:**

 **A skull chalice is a drinking vessel made from an inverted human calvaria that has been cut away from the rest of the skull. The use of a human skull as a drinking cup in ritual use or as a trophy is reported in numerous sources throughout history and among various peoples, and among Western cultures is most often associated with the historically nomadic cultures of the Eurasian steppe.**

 **Tantalus** **was a Greek mythological figure, most famous for his eternal punishment in Tartarus. He was made to stand in a pool of water beneath a fruit tree with low branches, with the fruit ever eluding his grasp, and the water always receding before he could take a drink.**

 **The correct answer to Mrs. Yonders' second question is Missouri and Kentucky. Those two states formally stayed in the Union during the American Civil War but also had representatives in the Confederate Congress and were represented with two stars on the Confederate flag.**


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **While you read this chapter, I recommend you to listen the song Made of Lies by Elysion.**

 **Chapter 4 - Secrets and Lies**

 **...**

Tori's pov

What did she just say? Screw that, what did she just do? I can't believe my own eyes. She kissed me! My torturer, Jade West, kissed me! I'm so shocked that I drop my money, letting it fall on the floor.

I raise my right hand and put my fingers on my lips, as if that touch would prevent the warmth of Jade's lips from disappearing from my own. Since the moment I saw Jade for the first time, from the moment I realized I liked Jade, the first thing I wanted was seeing her kneeling naked in front of me with a slave collar around her neck. The second thing I wanted was kissing her. Now after doing all those horrifying things to me she kisses me! Am I crazy or is Jade crazy? What's going on?

"What.. How did... Why did..." Damn. I'm so confused.

Jade slowly raises her left hand and puts it on my right cheek, wiping my tears with her thumb. Why am I not stopping her? Is she really a witch and I'm under her spell?

"Look, Tori, I know that what I did to you was a terrifying experience, but I had to do that for your own good. I had to bring you down a couple of pegs and I'm sorry if I pushed a bit too hard."

Some of my old confidence and inner strength finds its way to the surface. I push Jade's hand away. She doesn't protest. I don't cry anymore. I don't want to cry in front of Jade. I can't cry in front of Jade. I'm a dominatrix, I have to show strength.

"Very funny, Jade. You have just found a new way to torture me." My words are filled with venom. Jade doesn't seem to mind.

"No, Tori. I swear on my DVD with the director's cut version of _The Scissoring_ , I do care about you." The look in Jade's eyes seems genuine, but I'm not buying it so easily.

"Says the person who made my life in this school a living Hell. Why should I trust you?"

"For several reasons." There's that confident smirk on her face again. "First, here's your house key. I don't need it anymore." She takes the key out of the pocket of her black leather jacket. I take it reluctantly, half expecting it to be electrified. Jade doesn't dress like the Joker but she definitely behaves like him. Very rarely but still...

"Second, I didn't leave your house unlocked yesterday, even though I could, which should mean something."

That's actually true.

"Third, I still have the video and the photos, and if you don't want to piss me off into putting them on the internet, you will listen to me."

There it is. She's showing the blackmailer's face. She's showing how evil she is. How could I even think of having anything with her?

"Fourth, I broke up with Beck yesterday. Not because you told me to but because I was planning to do that anyway. I simply wasn't happy with Beck anymore. I was becoming colder and colder to him. If we stayed together it would only get worse. I didn't want Beck anymore. I have finally realized that I want someone else.

What? Is she lying or...

"And fifth, I didn't leave you yesterday. From the moment I left your house until you freed yourself, I was sitting on that oak tree in your backyard and looking into your room, watching over you. I may be cruel but I would never let anything happen to you, Tori."

"Bullshit!" I scream before I can stop myself. Jade seems slightly hurt by my words. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her pearphone. She searches through the images and then gives me the phone.

"Here. Take a look at this."

 _Flashback._

 _Jade exits Tori's room, leaving Tori to pull the rope and grunt in her gag._

 _Jade slowly walks down the stairs and into the main room. Calmly she unlocks the house and leaves Tori's key on the kitchen table. Then she goes outside and locks the door with the spare key. For a moment she considers leaving it under the doormat but then she puts it in her backpocket. 'Who knows how many burglars operate in this area.' - she thinks. "I can drop the key in Tori's locker tomorrow." she tells herself. With that she starts walking toward her car._

 _Jade's pov_

 _I unlock my car and put the bag in it, locking it again. I turn around and start walking back toward Tori's house. I walk through the backyard and see a big oak tree near the house. From that tree I will have a perfect view into Tori's room. I have deliberately left the window in Tori's room opened. I grab the branch closest to me and start climbing._

 _A minute later, I'm relatively comfortably sitting on a branch from which I have a view at both Tori's room and the street. If someone comes close to the house, I'll notice him immediately. I look_ _into Tori's room. Everything is as I left it, Tori is still restrained on the bed with her own handcuffs. Can there be a greater humiliation for a dominatrix? I don't think so. She's also still pulling the rope which I put in her hand. Good. The sooner she's free, the better for both of us. It's neither comfortable nor warm here._

 _Now I have more time to collect my thoughts. Tori Vega, a dominatrix? Sweet Jesus, when did that happen? How did no one notice? She really is a good actress. But I'm better. Yeah, I like to brag. Sue me._

 _I look at Tori again. She looks so helpeless and defensless, but that's the point of this whole thing. Why did she have to turn out to be a dominatrix? Tori Vega, of all people. The always smiling and happy Tori Vega._

 _I look at the stars. God, why did you have to complicate this situation so much? It would have been so much easier to just admit my feelings to a goody-goody Tori Vega._ _Now I have_ _to teach her a lesson, but who knows if she will ever trust me after this night. I better prepare for a fierce attack tomorrow. I hate myself for doing this but in this situation I have no choice. I have to make her understand. If I want us to become something more than frienemies, this has to succeed._

 _What's this? A drop of water. Shit! It's starting to rain. And I don't have anything to cover myself, not even an umbrella in the car. Never mind. I can just sit in the car and look at the entrance of Tori's house. Better get going. The rain is becoming heavy._

 _I grab the branch below me and just as I start to climb down I realize something. If I get down I won't see if Tori accidentally drops the rope. If that happens she'll never get out of those cuffs. I have to stay here. Of course, me releasing her out of the restraints beats the purpose of the whole plan, but I can't leave her in that position until her parents or Trina come back. I have to stay here, in this goddamn rain._

 _I climb back to my original position and zip up my jacket, trying to keep myself as warm as possible. But after ten minutes I'm almost completely wet. Fuck!_ _It will be a miracle if I don't catch pneumonia here. Dammit, Tori, you better be worth all this trouble._

 _Around 10:30 the pretty shackled half-Latina finally reaches the key and unlocks one of the cuffs. Yes. I can finally go home. So far, so good. Except this damn rain._

 _End flashback._

I take Jade's pearphone and look at the images. There are five images on the screen, and all of them look almost identical to each other. Every image shows a view through the window of my room, and on every image I'm helplessly lying restrained and blindfolded on my bed. I feel my blood slowly starting to boil. But then I look at the time when the photos were taken. The first one was taken at 9:30, the second at 9:45, the third at 10, the fourth at 10:15, and the last at 10:30. The last one shows me finally freeing my right hand from the cuffs.

Then I remember the rain from the last night. This means that Jade spent one hour sitting on the tree while the rain was falling, watching over me. I look at Jade and for the first time notice that her nose is red. Then I remember her latest update on The Slap. She caught cold while she was sitting on that tree. She's telling the truth. I give her the pearphone back.

I feel conflicted, like one of those people with dissociative identity disorder. No, not like them. More like there are two miniature Toris sitting on my shoulders, one dressed like the devil and one like an angel. And they are both telling me what to do.

" _If she wanted to destroy you, she would have done that already. If I were in your place, I would listen to her._ " The angel Tori says. " _No, she's just a monster who plays with your feelings, seeking new ways to hurt you even more._ " The devil Tori screams. Who should I listen to?

I pull out my pearphone and look at the clock. Then I look at Jade. She's looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"We have three minutes until the next class, Jade. Talk."

For the first time since I dragged her here, Jade seems nervous.

"Listen, Tori. I know I've been a bitch to you since you came to Hollywood Arts -"

"Really? I never noticed." I interrupt her, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jade looks hurt by my words but then composes herself.

"Tori, yesterday you've been honest with me, though something tells me you wouldn't be if you knew I wasn't what you believed I was. Nevertheless, you told me the truth and nothing but the truth so I'll be honest with you too. I like you, Tori. I have finally realized that I want you in my life, if not as a girlfriend, then at least as a friend. I'd be happy even if we were just friends. Yesterday you have shown me that you are not afraid to be in a relationship with a girl. Well, neither am I. I don't care if some douchebags who are mentally stuck in the Middle Ages don't like that. I don't care if the whole world doesn't like that."

She looks sincere. What if she's telling the truth?

"Care to give me an example of your 'devotion' for me?"

Jade is silent, as if she's searching through her memories. Then she speaks again.

"You remember when Ryder Daniels used you to get a better grade?"

How could I forget that? When I discovered the truth, the first thought on my mind was to grab my whip and beat him in front of the whole school. I didn't do that only because I devised a much better way of humiliating him.

"Yes. Go on."

"When I told you that I didn't trust Ryder Daniels, it was partially becuse I didn't want that creep with you. But then later I couldn't help myself and had to be snarky when you realized he was just using you. But for what it's worth, I think you were really amazing when you sang that song and embarressed him in front of the whole school. I can honestly say that I had much fun that night, watching you singing and dancing in that stunning outfit. Something simply woke up in me, and I couldn't put it to sleep anymore."

"If you like me so much, why did you ruin my performance yesterday?"

"That was just one last attempt to fight my growing feelings. When I saw you mad on that stage, deeply inside I felt bad. My first thought was to go to you and apologize, and you know that I don't apologize to anyone. But I would apologize to you. But then my mean personality prevailed, and before I could stop myself, I had to act triumphantly. But I swear Tori, if you didn't interrupt me then, I would have dragged you here and beg you for forgivness. I would even admitt my feelings to you. But then you dropped the bomb."

"So you have feelings for me?" I ask carefully. "What do you propose to do now?"

"Tori, if you want to put this all behind, I agree. Whatever you say, I'll do. I'll never show the video nor the photos to anyone. We'll be just school colleagues. But one thing will change."

I look at Jade with surprise in my eyes. "What thing?" I ask.

"I won't treat you like shit anymore. I swear on my favorite horror movie kills I'll be civil from now on. What I said was true. I do have feelings for you."

Should I trust her or not?

"Tori, I have one more thing to admit."

"What?"

Jade sighs and then looks at me.

"Yesterday's incident wasn't my first experience with the BDSM."

What? What did she just say? Yesterday's incident wasn't her first experience with the BDSM! What does that mean? That I wasn't the first one to try to make her a slave or... Oh my God! How could I be so stupid? It's so obvious. How could I be so blind? It basicly screams from every inch of her clothing, from every dark side of her personality, from her behavior, from her never ending urge to be bossy, from everything even remotely connected to her. I have to apologize. Immediately!

"Jade, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't realize that you're a dominatrix too. Oh my God! If I knew that I would never order you to come to my house. My mom always says we have to show respect to other dominatrixes. Are you a member of the Diamond Club? Was Beck your slave? He had to be. I'm sorry for kissing him. I'm so sorry, Jade. You had every right to be angry at me, though you didn't have to be so harsh. Now I understand why were you so mean to me. You were just defending your property. Oh my God! You could have just told me, I would have stopped the session immediately. There was no need for any violence -"

"Tori, stop."

I stop my outburst of apologies and look at her with hope. The expression on her face is half sad and half angry, like I just made one gigantic mistake. I glance at the clock on my pearphone. Only one minute until the third class.

"Tori, you misunderstood me completely. I'm not a dominatrix."

"What?" I lift my eyebrows in surprise. Then why...

"I'm neither a slave nor a dominatrix. I'm just Jade West. Sexy, naughty and bitchy, but just Jade West. And I want to tell you that the path you've chosen is wrong."

What is she talking about? Now I'm more confused than ever.

"Tori, what I'm about to say, please, don't understand that as an attempt to insult you. I want to say that your entire view of the BDSM is wrong. In the real BDSM relationship, in the normal BDSM relationship, it's not the dominating partner that holds the power. IT'S THE SUB!"

What did she just say? I feel the devil Tori waking up in me. " _See? First she humiliates you and then she insults you. Remember what she said yesterday. She said that she is the best actress in Hollywood Arts. She doesn't like you at all._ " The devil Tori says. I feel that the devil Tori is right. I have to say something.

"That's not true, Jade."

"Yes, Tori, it is. Listen -"

"No, you listen, Miss badass Goth." I say with fury in my voice and flame in my eyes. I feel strong. I feel confident. Just like my mom taught me to be. "I don't know who told you that crap, but you can stick that lesson in your pale ass." Jade looks slightly intimidated. "You don't know shit about the BDSM, so let me enlighten you. The master or the mistress holds absolute control over the sub. We make the decisions so the subs don't have to do that. The subs trust their masters and mistresses, they obey us, and our authority over them is unquestioned."

My breathing is fast. I feel like I could punch something. Maybe even shoot something, or someone.

"As for you, I was wrong. You're right, you're not submissive, you're nothing but an unfeeling sadist. Unlike you at least I had feelings. But you instead of shooting me down had to humiliate me instead. I'm never going to let that happen again so dont talk to me anymore."

"Tori, please-"

"No. You humiliated me and now you have the guts to spit on everything I believe in front of me. FUCK YOU!"

"No, Tori. I care about you. I lov-"

"STOP LYING! YOU HATE ME AND I KNOW THAT SO SPARE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE OF PRETENDING TO LIKE ME!"

With that, I exit the janitor's closet as fast as I can. The school bell rings, marking my exit like a cannon salute from some old sailing ship.

...

No one's pov

Despite her fierce reputation, deeply inside Jade didn't believe violence was the best way of solving problems. She thought tollerance and a villingness to accept a compromise were far more practical methods than beating the shit out of someone. Not, admittedly, that beating the shit out of the other person isn't sometimes neccesarry to get that person to accept a compromise, she reminded herself.

But the situation wasn't going as planned. In fact her plan totally backfired. Not only Tori didn't believe her, she actually managed to make Tori fall deeper into this total power crap. What was she supposed do now? She had to improvise.

As she stepped toward the doors of the janitor's closet, Jade noticed the dollar bills Tori left on the floor. Jade collected the bills and counted them. Four hundred dollars, just like Tori said. A small fortune for a high school student. Jade could finally buy that silver skull necklace she wanted for so long. She put the bills in her pocket and then departed for her next class.

...

Tori's pov

Ten minutes before the end of the third class I realize I have left my money lying on the floor in the janitor's closet. Shit. As soon as the class is over I run into the closet but when I open the doors I see it's empty. There's no Jade. There's no money. I have lost my entire life savings. Argh! My life is becoming one big disaster. I want to cry. I drag myself slowly toward the next class.

A few hours later, I enter my house and see mom and Trina sitting on the couch, watching some Mexican soap opera, _Esmeralda_ I believe it's called. I have to go in my room before mom can ask me some unpleasant questions.

"Hey, Tori. How was school?" My mom asks me. I offer her my best fake smile.

"It was good. I have to go, mom. I have a lot of homework."

Before I can go in my room, mom stops me.

"Tori, there's a letter for you on the kitchen table."

What?

"A letter? Who sent it?"

"I don't know. There's no return adress on the envelope. In fact there's just your name on it. It was in the mailbox."

I take the envelope and sprint to my room. Hopefully, the soap opera will last long enough for me to read the letter in peace.

I enter my room and close the door behind me. I leave my backpack on the desk and sit on my bed. I use my scissors to open the envelope. I hold the scissors and for a moment I think about Jade. How could I be so wrong about her?

I leave the scissors on the desk and open the envelope. Inside is a folded piece of white paper. I pull out the paper and unfold it. Suddenly several dollar bills fall out. What is this?

I count the money. Exactly four hundred and ten dollars. I take the paper and read what's written on it.

 _I do care. Your secret is safe. The extra ten is for the new piggy bank._

 _Jade_

The devil Tori and the angel Tori start a debate in my head. " _That's a trap. She just wants to fool you into making another mistake_." The devil Tori says. " _No, she's telling the truth. Jade really cares about you_." The angel Tori screams.

I hear the knock on the door. The voices in my head disappear. I quickly put the money and the paper back in the envelope and hide it under the pillow.

"Come in."

My mom opens the door and enters my room. She sits beside me on the bed.

"Tori, how was your session with Jade yesterday?" Oh dear. What should I tell her? Then I smile confidently and look at her.

"Mom, it was great. It was the best night of my life."

I hate when I have to lie to my mom. I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of times I did that. I guess it's time to switch to two hands.

"Give me the details, and I want them to be juicy."

"First I ordered her to lick my feet, then she had to wear the cheerleader's uniform and dance for me. After that I took her to my room, stripped her naked and tied her to my bed with face down. I gave her twelwe lashes with the whip to punish her for the treatment she gave me every day since I arrived at Hollywood Arts. Don't worry, I know that's not nearly enough but I didn't want to push her too far. As you suspected, she likes pain. A lot. I'll punish her more the next time. Then I ordered her to please me with her tongue, which she performed with so much enthusiasm. She's much more talented licker than Alyssa. The orgasm she gave me was incredible."

I stop the story for a second. What more to tell? This shouldn't sound too good to be true.

"I was displeased for one moment when she started playing with herself without my permission so I punished her immediately, giving her four more lashes. I threatened to deny her orgasm and when she begged me for forgivness, I knew I have crushed the last bits of independence and willpower within her. She is mine, completely mine. My slut, my property. Then I took the strap on and fucked her like the dirty little slut she is. And she didn't cum until I gave her permission. The old Jade is gone forever, mom. All that's left is a perfect lesbian submissive."

"I'm so proud of you, Tori." Mom hugs me and I hug her too.

"You did it, Tori. You're one step closer to becoming a member of the Diamond Club." Oh, shit. Now what? What to say? What to say? Think, Tori. Quickly.

"One more thing, mom. I allowed her to act like her normal ganky self in public at school. People would be suspicious if she suddenly makes a hundred and eighty degree turn. I don't want her to attract the unvanted attention. I want the things to appear normal. To all others, we'll still be frienemies, like always."

"That's very clever, Tori. I always knew you were the smartest of my daughters." No surprise there, when the other daughter is Trina. I have to say something more. I can't end the story like that. Oh, I know the perfect thing to say.

"But you know what the best part was?"

"Tell me."

"When Jade called me Mistress Tori for the first time. I can't describe how happy I was at that moment."

"Oww, I'm so glad for you honey." Mom lets me go and stands up. "I have to go now, honey. Again, I'm very proud of you." She says with the smile on her face. Then she exits my room and closes the door behind her.

As soon as I can't hear the sound of her footsteps anymore, I exhale. Well, I'd say this performance was worthy of Oscar. But now that it's over... Oh my God. What am I getting myself into?

I pull the envelope from under the pillow and look into it again. The money is still here, and so is Jade's message. I didn't dream them. Is it possible that I can trust Jade? Is it possible that she really likes me?

 **...**

 **Notes:**

 ** _Esmeralda_ is a telenovela that was released by Televisa in 1997. The main stars of the series are Leticia Calderón and Fernando Colunga.**


	5. Not Always How We Want

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **I have to apologize to user Torigagged because the scene he expected to see in Chapter 9 had to be pushed a few chapters behind because of some story changes. So I put in this chapter something that wasn't originally planned to be here but I think it turned out quite good.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a lot of kinky girl on girl fun and some dirty talk. If you don't like that, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 5 - Not Always How We Want**

* * *

Tori's pov

I lie on my bed and try to reanalyze the situation.

First - Jade is not a sub. She drugged me, kidnapped me, and humiliated me.

Second - Instead of going home and letting some burglar rape me or kill me, she spent an hour on the rain, watching over me. She even caught cold.

Third - She kissed me in the janitor's closet, claiming that she has feelings for me. She also claims that all the horrors she did to me last night were for my own good, and that she broke up with Beck.

Fourth - She had the nerves to lie about my family's lifestyle, about something that means so much to me. How dares she? However, after that she sent me all of my money back, plus one extra ten so I could buy the new piggy bank.

Fifth - I lied to my mom about the session and now she believes Jade is my sub. Maybe that wasn't the smartest decision but I had to choose the lesser of two evils. If I told her the truth... I don't want to imagine what she would do. And if I lied and said that Jade didn't come, maybe if I even told her that Jade isn't a sub... Well, she wouldn't like that too, because that still leaves Jade with the knowledge of our secret.

At least now I have some time to figure out how to repair this entire situation.

The most urgent question that needs to be answered is this: should I trust Jade or not? The same moment I think about that, those infernal intruders in my mind begin their fight again.

" _Don't be a fool. Jade is just trying to deceive you so she could torture you even more_." The devil Tori says.

" _That's not true. If she really wanted to hurt you that video would already be on the internet and have a million views and you know that._ " The angel Tori replies.

" _What she knows is that Jade is a calculated manipulative bitch. Ha!_ " The devil Tori triumphantly proclaims.

" _That's true, but even the worst bitches can have some good in their hearts._ "

" _Don't make me laugh. Jade West doesn't even have a heart_."

" _You would know that, since you don't have it either._ "

" _Priss_."

" _Hussy_."

" _Witch_."

" _Bitch_."

And so they continue their bickering, throwing insults at each other, and my head hurts more and more. I can't take it anymore.

"Shut up, the both of you! That's an order! Understand?" I yell in my most authoritative voice. The voices fall silent.

I relax for a few minutes. How to resolve this situation before it explodes like a bomb? How to defuse the bomb? Unfortunately, there's no just one red wire to cut here. There's a lot of wires, all of them in different colors. At least I can check one thing. The status of Beck's and Jade's relationship. I sit at my desk and turn on the laptop. I open The Slap and go to Beck's profile page. The first bolded thing on the page says BECK OLIVER IS SINGLE! It seems Jade was telling the truth about that too. I also see some likes and dislikes, plus literally dozens of messages from girls who are offering their services of comfort. At least five of them are not even from Hollywood Arts. I check Jade's page and it says the same thing. JADE WEST IS SINGLE! Of course, Beck changing his relationship status automatically changes hers too, or was she the first one to change it? Doesn't matter. She was telling the truth. But that still doesn't mean I trust her. Too much is at stake here. The life of my family.

I need something to occupy my mind until tomorrow. Maybe I could study a bit. I take my history book and open the chapter 'Aftermath of the Civil War: The Reconstruction Era'. This will be a long day. I start reading the super boring text.

'The long war was over, but for the victors the peace was marred by the assassination of Abraham Lincoln, the greatest figure of the war. The ex-Confederate states, after enduring the unsuccessful attempts of Reconstruction to impose a new society on the South, were readmitted to the Union, which had been saved and in which slavery was now abolished. The Civil War brought death to more...'

I must have dozed off, because I hear my book falling on the floor. I open my eyes and see there's no book in my hands. I look at the clock. It's 8:15 PM. Still too early to go to sleep. I could study a bit more. I sit but before I can reach to pick up the book, someone opens the door of my room. Who's that? No one enters my room without knocking first. No one!

The person steps inside and then I receive one of the biggest shocks of my life. The person is Jade. But that's not what's shocking. What's shocking is the small fact that she's almost completely naked. You probably wonder what she's wearing. Well, only the black high heel shoes, black stockings, black garter belt, and nothing else. Oh yes, and the black leather collar around her neck. The slave collar with the ring to connect the leash, to be precise. I hop off the bed and stand in front of Jade.

"Jade?" She looks at me with a smile on her lips. Only now I notice the ruby red lipstick she's wearing. Then my eyes go down and I stare at Jade's boobs. I can't help myself. Jade's boobs are so big, and so noticeable, and so perfect. I have fantasized about these globes of flesh more times than I can count. Jade doesn't seem nervous or shy at all. She seems perfectly fine standing like this in front of me. She's holding her hands behind her back; a sign of obedience.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I ask her but she doesn't reply. She just continues looking at me and smiling.

I look even more down and see her pussy is neatly shaved. Just as I want it. Jade doesn't move, standing like a statue, a beautiful statue, I might add. Like one of those from ancient Greece or Rome. I walk around Jade and notice a tattoo on her right hip, just below the garter belt. The script looks like a label on a cargo container and it reads: _Property of Tori Vega. Don't touch_.

What is the meaning of this? Did I have an accident and I'm suffering from amnesia? That must be it, because I would never willingly forget subduing Jade West to my will. What day is it? How much time has passed since the accident? How long has Jade been my sub? I think I can leave those questions for later. I'm a dominatrix, I can't look confused and insecure in front of my sub.

My sub. Jade West is my sub! How wonderful that sounds. And the view is even better. I always knew Jade had one hell of a body, but now that I can see every bit of her, in all her naked glory, I realize she has the body of a goddess. And that goddess is my sub. Lucky me.

For the first time I notice the whip on my desk. I don't remember leaving it there but it's really not a surprise if I have amnesia. For a moment I consider taking it but then I change my mind. I want to see how much power over Jade I have without it. Jade is still looking at me with a smile on her face, not saying anything. She's waiting for my permission to speak. That's a good, obedient slave.

"What are you waiting for, slut? Take the cuffs and tie them to the bed posts. I will whip you and then fuck you. MOVE!"

Without reply, Jade walks toward the nightstand near my bed. She didn't say 'Yes, Mistress Tori'. She's being disrespectful. Doesn't matter. I'll just give her five more lashes on that pretty naked ass.

Jade opens the drawer and pulls out four pairs of furry handcuffs. She immediately attaches each pair to the bed posts, in proper positions so she can be tied in a spread eagle position. That's a good girl.

Then Jade turns toward the drawer again. She's searching for something inside. I didn't tell her to take anything else. Oh, I understand. She's taking the blindfold and the ballgag. She's showing some initiative. Too much thinking is not allowed to a slave but her mistress will reward her this time.

Suddenly Jade turns around and I see what she's holding. Four more pairs of furry handcuffs. What are those for? Just when I'm about to ask the question I hear the clicking of high heels behind me. I turn around and then I receive the really biggest shock of my life. I see myself standing at the door. Am I looking in the mirror? No, I'm dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and that other Tori is dressed exactly like Jade. No bra, no panties, just shoes, stockings and the garter belt. And, oh my God, the slave collar! My double is wearing the slave collar, identical to the one Jade is wearing. What the hell is going on?

"Hey, baby." I hear behind me. I turn around and see Jade looking at my double. Then they come close, hug each other and start kissing. Oh my God! I'm kissing Jade. No, not me. My double is kissing Jade.

"Hello, would someone pay some attention to me?"

But they behave like I don't exist. While they enjoy the kiss, I notice something that makes my hair stand on end. My double has the same tattoo as Jade does, in the same place. Well, not exactly the same. Her tattoo reads: _Property of Jade West. Don't touch._ What is the meaning of this? Am I dead and this is Hell? Am I a ghost and I'm seeing Jade making out with my long lost twin sister whom I didn't even know about and whose name is also Tori? Was I accidentally transported to some parallel dimension where no one can see me? I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, you two!" I yell but they don't react, like they can't hear me. I'm tired of this shit. I'm a dominatrix. It's time to behave like one.

I walk toward my desk and grab the whip. What the fuck? I can't lift the whip. It's like it's glued to the desk. No, not like it's glued. It's like it weights a thousand tons. I can't move it even one millimeter. What the fuck is going on? As I continue trying to move it, I remember that old legend from Norse mythology. There was some immortal blond guy who had some magical hammer but then his father threw the hammer among the mortals and for some reason which I don't remember the guy couldn't lift the hammer anymore. This is exactly the same situation; I can't move this fucking whip, no matter how hard I try. Argh!

"Let's begin, baby." I hear Jade say. Forgetting the whip for a moment I turn around and see Jade and my double walking toward my bed. My double lies on the bed and spreads her arms and legs. What the hell is she doing? And then to my horror I realize when I see Jade cuffing my double to the bed. Click, click, click, click. My double is now trapped but she seems completely relaxed in this position.

Jade then goes out of the room. I take this opportunity to look more closely at my double. She looks so open, so vulnerable. But she also looks entranced by the position she's in. Her pussy is fully exposed and open. Her boobs heave up and down as she breathes, sounding very aroused. She even tests her restraints but there is no escape from these cuffs. I know because Jade put me in the same position, but that situation wasn't even remotely erotic like this one. Although, I must admit I'm curious about how my pussy looks like from another angle. That is, if this double is the exact replica of me.

Before I can take a good look at my double's pussy, Jade comes back and walks toward the bed, swaying her hips seductively. She's holding a box in her hands. She leaves the box on my desk, temporarily turning her back to me and my double, showing her naked ass.

My double watches Jade with hunger in her eyes, definitely enjoying the show. I would enjoy it too if my double wasn't in such a humiliating position. Jade then turns around and leans over the bed. She kisses my double again as my double tugs on her restraints a bit. When they break the kiss, they look in each other's eyes deeply.

"You're sure you don't want me to blindfold us?" Jade asks my double.

"Yes, Jade. I'm sure. Safety before everything else. We can play with the blindfolds the next time, in some less restrictive positions. Besides, I want to look at little Jade the whole time." My double replies and again kisses Jade gently.

Jade breaks the kiss.

"You're right, my love. I also want to look at little Tori the whole time."

It's obvious they're both becoming quite aroused.

Jade then opens the box and pulls a block of ice from it. A small block of ice that hangs from a piece of rope. She ties the end of the rope to my double's right ankle, letting the ice cube hang from the side of the bed. I look more carefully and then I understand what it is. There's a key in that block of ice, a key tied to that rope. The key will not be available until the ice melts. When the ice melts, the key can be used to unlock the cuffs. But why would Jade tie the rope to my double's ankle when she can't reach the key even when the ice melts? I'm so confused.

Then I see Jade sitting on my swivel chair and taking the other four pairs of cuffs. Click, and one cuff of a pair is attached to her left wrist. Click, and one cuff of the second pair is attached to her right wrist. Click, click, and she does the same on her ankles, letting the other cuff of each pair hanging opened.

Then she climbs on the bed, sitting on my double so she's facing my double's pussy. In fact, Jade's pussy is now just a few centimeters away from my double's mouth. Jade reaches behind herself and click, click, Jade's legs are now cuffed to the same bed posts as my double's hands. Jade lies forward, putting her face very close to my double's pussy, and then spreads her arms. Click, click, her arms are now cuffed to the same bed posts as my double's legs. Jade and my double are now effectively trapped in the standard 69 position, with no chance of getting out until... Now I understand. When the ice melts Jade just needs to pull the rope with her right hand and grab the key.

"So, Tori. Now we are stuck here for at least an hour, maybe two. What should we do to pass time?" Jade asks with a sexy grin on her face.

"I think I have an idea or two." My double replies with an even sexier grin. And then she slowly kisses Jade's pussy. Jade shudders from the contact of her lower lips with my double's lips. My double repeats the action two more times, each time getting the same reaction from Jade. Then she opens her mouth and her tongue completely dives in Jade's very wet pussy. Jade immediately moans loudly.

"NOOO!" I scream. "I can't do that. I mean, you can't do that." I scream at my double. "I am the mistress, you can't behave like a slave. She should lick your pussy, not you her pussy. This is humiliating!" But like before, my double doesn't pay any attention to me. Jade's moans are becoming louder and louder.

"I don't have to watch this horror show." I proclaim loudly and walk toward the door. I grab the door handle but I can't open the door. What the Hell?

"YES, TORI. THAT'S IT. LICK ME RIGHT THERE. FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE. FUCK YOUR DIRTY GIRL. FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Jade happily screams behind me. Wait, wait, wait. What did she just say? To fuck her what? Girlfriend? They're girlfriends? Just girlfriends? Not mistress and slave? That explains a lot. But it still doesn't mean I have to watch them having sex. Now why can't I open this fucking door?

"OOOH!" I moan suddenly.

Fuck! What was that? What was that feeling between my legs?

"OOOOH!"

There it is again. It feels like someone is licking my pussy. I look down, half expecting to see my pants and panties gone and someone between my legs but everything is as it should be, everything is normal. As if anything in this situation is normal.

"OOOOH! FUCK!" I scream again, incredibly loud. And then to my horror I realize it wasn't just me who screamed that. I turn around and see Jade happily working with her tongue on my double's pussy.

"OOOOOH!" Me and my double moan at the same time.

"Oh, Jade. You're so good." My double happily proclaims.

Jade stops her work and raises her head a bit.

"Tell you what, Tori. The first one to cum has to wear the French maid's outfit the whole weekend. Agreed?"

"Agreed." My double says. And then they start licking each other's pussies again.

"OOOH!" I moan again. There's that feeling on my pussy again. What is happening to me? When I look at Jade I suddenly realize. Every time she licks my double's pussy I feel the lick too. Maybe I'm crazy but that's the only possible explanation. What kind of a fucked up dimension is this?

"OOOOH! FUCK!" I scream as Jade happily continues her work. She's so good at this. My legs are becoming wobbly. I can't stand anymore. I have to sit somewhere.

I sit on the floor and watch Jade as she licks my double's pussy. I feel every lick and I moan louder and louder. I don't know how is this possible but it feels soooo gooood. Jade is soooo goooooood at this and I don't think I can last much longer. My double and Jade are picking up the speed, each of them wanting to make the other one cum first. I surrender myself to the pleasure as I feel my orgasm approaching. This is it! THIS IS IT!

JAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEE! Me and my double scream at the same time, as we experience a monstrous orgasm.

* * *

And then I open my eyes.

I notice three things. First, I'm lying on my bed. Second, my History book has fallen on the floor. And third, my panties are now completely soaked. What the Hell? Did I just have a wet dream about Jade? A dream in which she ties me up to the bed and I happily lick her pussy. Well, not me. My double licked her pussy. But I felt the licking of Jade's tongue on my own pussy and I orgasmed in my dream, and I orgasmed here too. What the fuck is wrong with me? Argh. I think I'm slowly losing my mind.

* * *

Jade's pov

It's morning, half an hour before the first class. I'm sitting at the table in the Asphalt Cafe, drinking coffee which I bought at Starbucks. The school is not opened yet. Cat is sitting with me and commenting some pirate-themed Disney cartoon which she watched last night.

"I want to play pirates." Cat says.

I wasn't planning to do this but I can't stand so much Cat's ultra happy and perky personality so early in the morning. But instead of my typical 'NO' yell, I say something else.

"Cat, the pirates in Disneyland are just one big bullshit. They are as fake as a 30 dollar bill. The real pirates were a bunch of drunken arsonists, thieves, rapists, and murderers. If they got their hands on you, they would have raped you at least twenty times and force you to walk the plank and then the sharks would eat you for breakfast. It would be a very violent and painful death."

Cat looks at me with terror in her eyes and then starts crying. That's right. Cry, you noisy little pest.

As Cat cries, I look in my backpack to check the package again. I didn't have the chance to give it to Tori yesterday but I won't let her escape me today. We need to talk and I need to give her this. Maybe then she'll understand that the truth is never pure and rarely simple. It's never just black and white. There's always a lot of grey in between.

I want us to have a relationship. But her definition of a relationship is probably a mile away from my definition. I have to convince her that her view is wrong. It may take some time, but I'm Jade West, and Jade West never backs away from a challenge. Even when it includes something so complicated like this situation.

I decide to walk around the block and drink my coffee in peace. I don't want to listen Cat's crying.

Fifteen minutes later I have drank my coffee, thrown the plastic cup in the garbage can and I'm slowly walking back toward the school. Then I see her. Tori Vega is walking toward the school before me. I guess she didn't want to have a drive with Trina this morning. She's listening some music on her pearphone, I can see the vires hanging from the earbuds in her ears.

Then I get an idea. I'll sneak behind her and tickle her. They say laughter is the best medicine. I don't know if she prefers to have her tummy tickled like Beck, but I bet I'll accomplish the same results if I stick my naughty fingers in her ribs.

With those thoughts on my mind I slowly approach Tori who is walking across the road. Only when I'm maybe three meters behind her I hear the sound of a car driving crazily fast. I look to the right and see some maniac driving a black mustang toward us with the speed of at least 70 miles per hour.

Tori's pov

That dream last night was so weird. I had to go the bathroom and take a cold shower to compose myself a little bit. Thank God, when I went to sleep later, I didn't dream anything.

Why would I dream my double wearing a slave collar and licking Jade's pussy? That was so humiliating. I'm a mistress, for God's sake. And why would I feel the licking of Jade's tongue when she was licking my double's pussy, not my pussy? But I have to admit the orgasm was good. If it weren't I wouldn't cum for re -

Suddenly I feel like someone has fired a cannon ball in my back because someone pushes me and I fly forward at least one meter. I fall on the road and my earbuds fall out of my ears. Then I hear the screech of tires and a loud thump.

I turn around and see Jade unconsciously lying on the road a few meters from me, while the black mustang speeds away. I see a bloody wound on Jade's head and I feel my heart freezing in fear.

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Now what?!**

 **Notes:**

 **"The blond guy" is Thor, the Norse god of thunder. The Marvel Comics version of the diety was exiled to Earth and stripped of his powers by Odin to learn some humility among the mortals. The same situation can be seen in the 2011 film Thor where the character was portrayed by Chris Hemsworth.**


	6. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Warning: In this chapter we're moving a bit to the horror department. If you get scared, I sincerely apologize in advance. It is not my intention to scare you because I would never deliberately... Oh, who am I kidding. My intention IS to scare you. Muahahaha.**

 **I recommend you to find ' _Jeff The Killer Theme (Vocal Piano Ver.) Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams_ ' on You Tube and listen while you read this chapter. Multiple times, if you have to. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 6 - Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams...**

* * *

Jade's pov

Where am I? What happened? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Oh, yes. Now I remember. It was morning, I was walking toward the school and I was crossing the road when some idiot in the black mustang almost killed Tori and me. I was able to push her out of the way but me... He hit me. That bastard hit me with his goddamn expensive car like a freight train. He hit me, I fell, and then everything became black. Where am I? I have to know.

I open my eyes.

I look around me. This 'room' doesn't look like a hospital room. Oh, dear. This isn't a hospital room at all. This nightmare-ish location looks like someone watched _Jill the Ripper_ and _Hostel_ and then made a room inspired by both movies.

Oh, no. I know where I am. How didn't I recognize it immediately? This is the dungeon in the basement of Tori's house. Holly Vega's dungeon.

How did I get here? I try to move and for the first time I realize I'm restrained on that big red X-shaped cross which I noticed the last time I was here. I even teased Tori about what she would do to me if I were restrained here. And now I am. Who put me here?

I look up and down and notice one more horrifying fact. I'm naked. Completely naked. Naked like the day when I was born. I'm wearing nothing, absolutely nothing. There's just one item on me, a black leather slave collar around my neck. A collar with the ring to connect the leash. Who dared to put that on me? At least I don't seem to have any injuries from the accident. Wait a minute. Where are my tattoos? I didn't have many but I can't see a single one. Someone must have removed them.

I pull on my leather restraints but I can't escape. Now I know how Tori felt when I tied her to her bed with her own handcuffs that night when she ordered me to come to her house so she could train me into a proper slave. I'm totally helpless. There are leather straps on my wrists, above and below my elbows, above and below my boobs, on my waist, above and below my knees, and on my ankles. I can't move at all.

I try to scream, to call for help, but I can't. There's a big red ballgag in my mouth, larger than the one I used on Tori. I can only grunt in the gag. And I think any call for help would be useless. This basement has no windows, and I bet the walls are sound proof. I'm sure Tori's mom doesn't want anyone to hear her kinky games with her husband. Fuck. I'm not one of those who despair at the first obstacle but I can't see any possible way out of this situation.

I look at the room a bit. The last time I was here I didn't want to lose time because I only wanted to scare Tori just a little bit. Now I have more time to see everything clearly. There are four torture tables/racks in the room, three smaller tables full of handcuffs, dildos, ropes, ballgags, slave collars, nipple clamps, but plugs, leather restraints, strap ons, chains, vibrators, and blindfolds. There are some metal cages in the room. I can also see several leather cuffs, shackles, and spreader bars hanging from the ceiling. One wall is covered with whips of all types, hanging from the hooks. Before the other wall is a line of mannequins wearing bondage costumes. Latex, leather, rubber, and fur. Some of the mannequins are wearing masks, and some of the masks even look good, sexy in their own way. But whatever you want, everything is here. Just name it. Where did Tori's mom get all that stuff? There's enough equipment here for two or three squads of perverts. She must have robbed all the sex shops in LA.

I hear the door of the basement opening. The sound of high heels clicking on the stairs echoes through the room. I can't see who's coming because my back is turned to the entrance. The sounds are coming closer and closer. The heels are now clicking on the hard concrete floor.

And then I see Tori standing in front of me. Tori Vega. Tori Vega dressed in a black latex cat suit, like a professional dominatrix. She doesn't say anything. Her expressionless face just stares coldly at me, her eyes looking cold like two snowballs. A living version of the snow queen, if I've ever seen one. Her hair is slightly longer than I remember, and she even looks a little older. I never thought I would even think this but I'm slightly intimidated by this new Tori. She looks like a black widow spider, ready to bite off her mate's head the moment she starts cumming. I always found that fascinating but now I don't think it's fascinating at all.

"Hello, Jade. I'm glad you have finally woken up."

I try to say something but I can't. Damn ballgag.

"It seems I have you just where I want you. In a place and the position in which I wanted to see you for a very long time. But after five long years, the waiting is over."

Five years. What is she talking about? I would never admit this publicly but Tori is slowly creeping me out.

"Now that you are so neatly tied up here, safe and secure like a pretty package, we are going to proceed with my original plan. The plan which you interrupted that horrible night when I ordered you to come to my house."

Tori turns her back to me and slowly walks toward the tables. The sound of her high heel shoes echoes through the basement. She stops and turns her head toward the wall of whips.

"You have hurt me so much that night, Jade. You can't even imagine how much."

Is it just me or is she crying? What's got into her?

"I had such big plans for you. I hoped to accomplish so much with you. But you, you just had to disrupt everything, like always. Didn't you?"

She turns toward me again and I see a single tear rolling down from her left eye, leaving a wet trail on her cheek.

"Was it so important to you to be free and independent? I would have given you everything. All I wanted in return was that you belong to me. To accept that I'm your superior. That I am you mistress. And you couldn't do that, you bitch. You just had to be so selfish, you traitor." She screams at me.

She slightly composes herself and wipes the wetness from her cheek. She sighs and looks at the concrete floor. I look at the floor too and for the first time notice some red spots. Is that blood?

"But never mind. That was just a minor obstacle. Despite that temporary setback, I have found another sub. I eventually managed to join the Diamond Club, Jade. I have accomplished much since then. It was easy with all those influential and powerful connections. But you, you weren't there to share my happiness with me. You were lying in a coma in a hospital, ever since that day the car hit you."

Coma? What does that mean? I was in a coma for five years? Then how did I end up here? Where are my parents? Where is my brother?

"But none of my subs could satisfy me. I wanted only one person in the entire world. My Jade. My precious and irreplaceable Jade."

The fuck with you and your subs. Where is my family? How did they let you kidnap me from the hospital?

Tori turns toward me and looks me in the eyes. Those eyes... Her eyes look like some weird mirrors, like she can read my mind with them.

"Your parents and your little brother had a little accident, Jade. Two years ago. Too bad they didn't survive. Just two months later, your grandmother and grandfather died peacefully of old age. Or was it sorrow for their loved ones? I don't remember anymore. What's interesting is that, coincidentally, they both died on the same day. After that, your step mom didn't want to have anything with you anymore, so she gradually signed the custody over you to me. It took me a few minutes to convince her but she gave up when I told her that I would give you the best care in the world and that I'm your girlfriend. Which wasn't even that far from the truth. We always shared some special bond, didn't we?"

What? My family is dead! That can't be true. She's lying. She must be lying.

"Now tell me this, Jade. Did you really think your little scheme could work? That your plan could succeed? That you could cure me..." She makes air quotes while she speaks that. "...maybe turn me into the goody-goody you always believed I was? Guess what, Jade? You were wrong. And you know why? Because there's nothing wrong with me! You are the one that needs to be cured!"

She slowly walks toward me again.

"You see, Jade, I'm not a woman who would give up so easily and there is no chance you could outsmart me. Besides, how could you? You're just a stupid slave, even though you're the favorite of all my pets."

Pets? What do you think I am, some kind of an animal?

"And if you were telling the truth, if you really aren't a slave, then I'm gonna make you one. You will be truly happy only when you accept that your mind, body, and soul belong to me."

Fuck you. I'll never belong to you.

"While you were asleep, I had you marked as mine, Jade. I've put my sing on your pretty ass. The sing that shows everyone that you belong to me. You can't see it but here's the photo."

Tori smiles a half evil and half prideful smile as she shows me the photo of my right buttock. On my buttock I see the tattoo of a single rose and the words 'Tori's slut.'

"That looks nice, Jade. Doesn't it? I know you like the tattoos, but I had to remove all of your original tattoos. They would remind you too much of your previous life and I couldn't allow that. Now that you are mine, you can have only the tattoos I choose. But enough talk. Now it's time for your mistress to teach you some manners."

She walks toward the wall of whips and gently strokes every one of them.

"Because I might have had, a long time ago, some small feelings for you, I'm gonna allow you one last choice. Your last act of free will, so to speak. You get to choose which whip I'm gonna use on you now."

Is she serious? Does she really expect me to do that? That can't be true. This isn't the Tori I know. This is some monster disguised as Tori. There is no fucking way Tori Vega, the sweet Tori Vega would treat me like this. Even after everything I did to her. Even after everything I found out about her.

"My mother always said I'm a natural with the whip, Jade. In fact she tells me, I'm more skilled than anyone she knows. When I was still in high school, I practiced on a sub that particularly enjoyed pain. I whipped her for almost 30 minutes and didn't leave so much as a blemish on her."

I roll my eyes. Nice accomplishment, you psycho.

"I'm quite practiced at using the whip. I know exactly how much pressure to use with it, so as to not leave a permanent mark. But if the slave squirms around when I'm whipping her, it may accidentally cause me to leave a mark. A good slave takes her punishment by keeping still. And you are my slave, my property. Understand?"

Should I nod or shake my head? I can't decide. Which action should piss her off more?

She walks toward me and reaches behind my head, unbuckling the gag. I rotate my jaw a little to work out some stiffness. Ten seconds later I look at her. I see a satisfied smile on Tori's face.

"Tori, are you fucking insane?" I scream at her.

Fast like a lightning, Tori slaps me with her right hand. My left cheek hurts like hell.

"That's 'Mistress Tori, are you fucking insane?' I am Mistress Tori to you and don't you ever forget that, you disrespectful slut. And no, I'm not fucking insane. Thanks for asking. I'm perfectly healthy, both physically and mentally."

"I respectfully disagree."

She's looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes. Now I'm beginning to be afraid for my life.

"I see you're not really understanding the situation so I'll make it clear. You're never gonna leave this house again, you're gonna stay here for the rest of your life. And I'm gonna do whatever I want to you. Is that understood, slave?"

"Slave? Tori, how can you do this to me? How could you -"

Forcefully, Tori pushes the ballgag in my mouth again. I'm mute. I can only growl at her, like an animal.

"Slave is what you are, Jade. That's your name from now on. Slave Jade. You are a slave, and slave is what you are going to be until the day you die. And probably even after."

After? What does she mean by that?

"Jade, until now, I wanted that beautiful pale skin of yours to remain just as it is. But since you are still disrespectful, I've changed my mind. I don't care how many marks I'm going to leave on your sexy body."

Tori takes a moment to run her tanned fingers across my restrained form, gently stroking my boobs and briefly probing my pussy with the middle finger of her right hand. I would maybe enjoy this treatment if I didn't know she's a complete nutcase. She killed my entire family and kidnapped me.

I'm ashamed to say this but my pussy is slightly wet. Tori pulls out her finger and wipes it on my boobs. Then she turns on some music. I recognize it as "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams", an alternative version of Marilyn Manson's own cover song "Sweet Dreams".

"I work best with music, Jade. Now, you've been a bad girl by generally making my life difficult since I arrived at Hollywood Arts. You ruined my performance. And when I wanted to teach you some manners, to show you your place in the world, you dared to ATTACK ME! You crossed a line when you did that and now I'm going to punish you in the matter you require."

She walks toward the whips again.

"And since you declined the right to choose the whip, I'm gonna choose for you."

She reaches and takes a long whip, very similar to the one used by Harrison Ford in the _Indiana Jones_ film series.

She leans toward me and kisses me on the cheek. What the hell?

"Are you ready, slave?"

No, I'm not ready, and my name is Jade, you maniac.

Crack!

I feel a stinging pain on my left boob.

Crack!

And now I feel the same pain on my right boob. She's serious about this whole I'm-gonna-punish-you-severely thing. She's deadly serious.

Tori stops for a moment and looks at me.

"Are you sorry for being a bad girl, slave?"

I shake my head. By the look on her face, she didn't like that at all.

"Too bad. That means the punishment will be much worse, much harsher."

Crack!

Shit. This hurts. This hurts a lot.

Crack!

Oww! My thighs.

Crack!

Ouch! My face.

Crack!

No, Tori. Please, no.

Crack!

Oww! I'm starting to cry.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

How long has this torture lasted? Tori has whipped me as hard as she can. I have lost count of all those lashes a long time ago. Half an hour, two hours, five hours, I don't know. What I do know is that my body is completely covered in blood, streams of tears flow from my eyes, there's not a single piece of my skin without some wound, small or big, and I can't take it anymore. I can't fucking take it anymore.

Tori also seems to be exhausted. She stopped. She leaves the whip on one of the tables and reaches for my ballgag, unbuckling it. I can finally breath fully. Is Tori just taking a break or is the punishment over for today?

No! She's just changing the whip. This one is covered in my blood.

She hangs the dirty whip on the hook and takes the clean one. This one is a shorter, multi tailed whip.

"Do you recognize this, slave? It's the cat o' nine tails. A long time ago, it was used for floggings in the Royal Navy, though not anymore."

She carefully strokes the whip like it's some kind of an exotic animal.

"It was also used on slave ships. Since you are my slave, what better instrument to use on you than this?"

Suddenly we hear the ringing of a pearphone. It's not an ordinary ringtone. It's the song 'Not Falling' by Mudwayne. The ringtone of my pearphone.

Tori smiles at me and pulls my pearphone from the small pocket on her catsuit.

"Hello?"

It's true. That is my pearphone and someone is calling me.

"Yes, she's awake. No, she can't answer the phone. She's a bit tied up at the moment."

I summon the last remains of my strength and scream at the top of my lungs.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SHE KIDNAPPED ME! SHE'S HOLDING ME PRISONER!"

Tori looks at me with slight confusion in her eyes.

"The scream? Oh, that was my TV. Jade is watching some horror movie and you know her. Her eyes are glued to the screen. She'll call you later. Bye."

Tori leaves the pearphone on the table and then turns toward me.

"Did you really think that was someone who could save you, slave? Beck, or maybe Robbie, or maybe even Sinjin? The call was fake, slave. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realize there is no hope."

What? No, that's not true. That can't be true. She's lying. She must be lying. Tori, you sadistic psychopath.

"Now, for the last time. Are you sorry, slave?"

I think what to answer. Why would I care about myself now? All hope is lost. My family is dead, and no one can save me anymore. At least I'm gonna have this one small victory. I'm not gonna let her see me apologizing.

"Of course I'm not. Fuck you." And then I spit a mouthful of blood right in her pretty face.

Tori doesn't seem startled. She calmly wipes her cheek and even smiles at me. Is it just me or her canines look slightly longer than then the average ones? But I don't let that scare me.

"And my name is Jade, you murderous lunatic. MY NAME IS JADE! JADE WEST!"

"That's exactly what I expected you to answer, slave. I'm gonna enjoy punishing you even more. But this time, there won't be any ballgag to silence you. I want to see how loud you can scream."

Crack!

"Argh!"

Crack!

"Are you sorry, slave?"

Crack!

"Fuck you."

Crack!

"Argh!"

Crack!

I hear the song playing again.

Crack!

 _Sweet dreams are made of screams_

Crack!

 _Those who've lost their minds will disagree_

Crack!

 _You travel the world on his seven teeth_

Crack!

 _Everybody's looking for someone_

Crack!

 _And they've found you._

Crack!

 _And they've found you._

Crack!

 _And they've fouuuuuuuuuund_

Crack!

 _Youuuuuuuuuuuu._

Crack!

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

Crack!

 _Who am I to disagree_

Crack!

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

Crack!

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Crack!

 _Some of them want to use you_

Crack!

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

Crack!

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

Crack!

 _Some of them wanna be abused_

Crack!

 _Sweet dreams are made of screams_

Crack!

 _The corrupted ones just won't let you sleep_

Crack!

 _They'll crawl on your walls and they'll spread their disease_

Crack!

 _Every one of them's looking for someone_

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

She's whipping me like a maniac. It hurts so much that I can't even describe how much. After every lash I scream and scream but that only seems to feed her anger and urges her to whip me even harder. Blood flows from my wounds but Tori keeps whipping me, as if she doesn't care if I live or die. God, I can't take this anymore. Please, let me die. Please.

And then something strange happens. I don't feel the pain anymore and I hear my own heartbeat slowing down.

Thu thump. Thu thump. Thu thump. Thu thump... Thu thump... Thu thump... Thu... thump... Thu... thump... Thu... thump... Thu... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori stops the whipping and silence falls over the room.

My heart is not beating anymore. I'm dead. I'm free. Finally, I'm free.

Wait a minute. If I'm dead how can I hear everything? How can I see everything? Am I a ghost? Because I'm not in my body anymore. I'm standing two meters away from the cross and a meter away from Tori.

I see my body hanging limply from the restraints on the cross. Tori leaves the whip and checks my pulse. She doesn't seem disturbed at all by the fact that she just killed me. But since she's responsible for the deaths of my family, I shouldn't be really surprised. But she has lost her toy. I don't belong to her.

What should I do now that I'm a ghost? Should I try to scare Tori to death? That would be nice.

I reach for Tori's neck but my misty hand just goes through my killer. I can't touch her.

"Hey, Tori!" I scream. She doesn't hear me. Fuck. What's the use in being a ghost when you can't scare someone? I cross my arms and look at Tori. What am I supposed to do now? Should I go to the Heaven? I try to go through the wall but I can't. The wall is solid. How can I go through Tori but I can't go through the wall? What kind of a ghost am I? Am I stuck in this dungeon until the Judgment Day? I turn toward Tori again.

Then I see a devilish smile on Tori's face. She reaches with her left hand and grabs my lifeless face, looking in my bloody dead eyes.

"Do you really think you can get away so easily, slave? Do you really think that death would prevent me from having you as my property? Think again, slave."

I see Tori taking an injection with some green glowing liquid. What's that?

"This serum was discovered a year ago by Doctor H. West. Who knows, maybe he's one of your distant cousins, slave. The serum is quite popular among the masters and mistresses who lose their slaves in 'accidents'."

She sticks the needle right in my heart and injects the liquid.

Suddenly I feel like my body is calling me, like my soul is made of metal and my dead body is one big magnet. Some invisible force is pulling me toward my body. I try to resist, I even try to hold to some of the items in the dungeon, but the inevitable happens in less than 30 seconds.

My soul connects with my body again and I inhale heavily. When I died I was freed from all the pain inflicted on me by Tori but now that I'm alive again... Now it hurts ten times worse. I look at Tori.

"The game is not over, slave. In fact, it has just begun. And we have many, many years ahead of us to play."

And she raises the whip, ready to strike again. I can't endure that torture again.

The song plays again and I hear the scared female voice at the beginning of the song.

 _Ohh, let me go_

"I'm never gonna let you go, slave. You belong to me."

 _Ahh, let me go_

"Never!"

And then she strikes me again.

Crack!

 _Sweet dreams are made of screams_

Crack!

 _Those who've lost their minds will disagree_

Crack!

 _You travel the world on his seven teeth_

Crack!

 _Everybody's looking for someone_

Crack!

 _And they've found you._

Crack!

I can't take this. Not again. Dear God, not again. And then I scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Miss West. Miss West! MISS WEST!"

I open my eyes and see a dark haired guy dressed like a doctor.

"Miss West, calm down. Please." The guy says.

I look around me and see the typical hospital room. I'm lying on a bed and wearing a hospital gown.

"Where am I?" I nervously ask the guy.

"In a hospital."

I must admit, this really looks like a hospital. I try to sit and suddenly my whole body hurts. The pain forces me to close my eyes.

"Don't move, Miss West. Try to relax."

Easy to say, with this kind of pain. I look at the guy again.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just two hours."

"Before I arrived here, have I been in a coma?"

"No, you were unconscious."

"Why am I here?"

"The car hit you."

I touch my head and feel a lot of bandages wrapped around it.

"When?"

"As I said, a little over two hours ago."

Thank God, that was just a nightmare. Just the fucking nightmare. I can really relax. Then I remember something and slap myself on the head.

I watched the entire _Re-Animator_ trilogy last night. Why did I have to do that? That's why I had that fucking nightmare. I should name it 'The Re-Animator meets my worst fears about Tori Vega since I discovered her biggest fucking secret'.

"How do you feel, Miss West?"

Now that I know I'm safe my instincts reactivate and I give him a snarky reply.

"Like someone hit me with the fucking car. What were you expecting, to see me dancing disco?"

"Please, Miss West. I need to know."

"My entire body hurts like hell, it seems I have bruises everywhere, and I have a splitting headache. Not to mention a nightmare from which I awoke in another nightmare. And my name is Jade, not Miss West."

"Very well, Jade. I'll tell you what your current problems are. You have a mild concussion and, like you said, bruises literally everywhere, but that's all. You were very lucky. It seems the driver who hit you managed to slow down at the last moment."

"No broken bones?" I ask, suddenly very afraid. I don't feel like I broke anything but...

The doctor smiles.

"No broken bones, Jade. Just the concussion and many bruises."

I try to sit again but the doctor stops me.

"You shouldn't move, Jade. At least not yet."

I give him one of my notorious hate stares.

"Then when?"

"That depends on how serious your injuries are. The treatment for a concussion depends on the severity of your symptoms. You might need surgery or other medical procedures if you have bleeding in the brain, swelling of the brain, or a serious injury to the brain. However, most concussions do not require surgery or any major medical treatment."

"You shittin' me, doc?"

"No, Jade. I'm not 'shittin' you'. We don't know if your headache is caused by the concussion. I would like to keep you here on observation for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS! I have school." I exclaim loudly.

"Jade, I think your health is more important than any school. It's important to take time to rest after any concussion. This allows the brain to heal."

Reluctantly, I nod.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, I'll call the nurse to bring you something to eat and drink."

"Okay, doc."

End the doctor exits the room.

Now that I'm alone, my thoughts flow to the reason why I'm here. Tori Vega.

Tori Vega, the always smiling goody goody.

Tori Vega, the everyday pain in my ass.

Tori Vega, the girl I'm falling in love with.

Tori Vega, the (possibly sadistic) dominatrix.

What if I'm wrong? What if I'm too much of an optimist? What if I'm fighting an already lost battle? What if Tori can't be changed? What if she's unsaveable? If Tori really is anything like in my dream, all is lost. And if she still isn't a sadist, she's on a good way to become one.

I hear the door of the room opening. Wow, that was fast.

But when I raise my eyes, I don't see the nurse at the door. I see Tori Vega. Tori "The Dominatrix" Vega. Before I can say anything, she closes the door and comes close to my bed. She smiles at me.

"Hello, Jade. How are you?"

* * *

 **Well, this chapter wasn't easy to write. It may be some time until I write the next one. I promise, after this chapter, there are no more scary dreams in this story. I just wanted the girls to see what they envision as the worst possible outcome of the situation. I just hope I didn't scare you into not reading the story anymore :)**

 **Notes:**

 ** _Jill the Ripper_ , also known as _Jill Rips_ and _Tied Up_ , is a 2000 film starring Dolph Lundgren. It's based on a 1987 novel by Scottish writer Frederic Lindsay.**

 ** _Hostel_ is a 2005 American horror-thriller film and the first installment of the Hostel film series.**

 **"Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of Screams)" is an alternative version of Marilyn Manson's own cover song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". The original song belongs to Eurythmics.**

 ** _Re-Animator_ is a 1985 American science fiction horror comedy film loosely based on the H. P. Lovecraft episodic novella "Herbert West–Reanimator".**


	7. Every Fairytale Must End

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I'll try to be faster from now on.  
**

 **Chapter 7 - Every Fairytale Must End**

* * *

Tori's pov

The day started as usual. I woke up at 6AM after a nice night of sleep, because sleep was what I definitely needed after that strange dream I had when my boring History book caused me to fall asleep. What did I dream? I dreamed my double (or a twin sister with the same name as mine, I don't know) giving oral sex to Jade West. What a nightmare. I mean, which decent, self respecting dominatrix does that? Which member of the Diamond Club would give oral sex to his or her sub? Not a single one. Absolutely none! My mom always says that giving oral sex to a sub is something a dominatrix should never do because A) it is beneath us, it would be humiliating for a dominatrix, and it would diminish our authority, and B) that's the sub's job. They have to please us and we give them pleasure only if we want to. And if we want to, we give it in our way, to avoid the contact with the sub as much as possible. They have to crave for our touch, to belong to us completely. The subs have their place and we have ours, they are the slaves and we are their masters and mistresses. To each its own, and the line should not be crossed. Ever.

Anyway, I went through my normal morning routine. I showered, got dressed, applied my make up, styled my hair, and ate breakfast (chocolate pancakes, yummy), during which Trina asked me if it was true that Beck and Jade had broken up. When I confirmed that, she immediately burst into a rant about her plans how to make Beck fall madly in love with her. Not wanting to listen that on top of her horrible singing attempts, I decided to skip the ride with Trina and then run off to catch the bus.

Even though the bus was full of irritating middle schoolers, they couldn't distract me from thinking about Jade. What should I do? Should I trust her or not? It seems she means well, but who knows what will happen when I tell her that my mom thinks she is my sub. And the revelation of that to Jade is not even negotiable; she needs to learn that from me before she accidentally learns from my mother who would insist on being called mistress, and when Jade doesn't comply, all Hell would break loose. The question is, how will Jade react when she finds out what I told my mom about the outcome of the session? The moment I tell her the truth, any positive feelings she has for me, if she really has any, will be thrown out of the window.

Surrounded with those dark thoughts, I exited the bus and put the earbuds in my ears. Maybe music could cheer me up a little bit. I was just a few minutes from Hollywood Arts and when I was walking across the road, someone pushed me hard and I fell a meter forward. When I looked behind me, I saw Jade lying on the road with a wound on her head. Jade West. The girl who supposedly hated me since I arrived at Hollywood Arts, to whom I accidentally revealed my family's biggest secret when I unsuccessfully attempted to make her my slave, and who then kidnapped me and humiliated me. The girl who later claimed to have feelings for me, the girl who even kissed me, and told me that my secret is safe. And now she's lying there, maybe dead, because she, for who knows what crazy reason, decided to save me, and sacrifice herself in the process.

Seeing her lying on the road with a wounded head, the devil in me said everything would be good if Jade dies, but the angel urged me to immediately call 911. I run toward Jade, kneeled in front of her and pulled out my pearphone. I type the number and press call. I look at Jade. I can't tell if she's breathing or not. Don't panic, Tori. This is definitely no time to panic. After one ring I hear someone answering the call.

"9-1-1, where is your emergency?"

"Ahh, 1580 Wilcox Avenue. On the road. My friend was hit by a car. She needs help immediately."

"We've re sending paramedics right now. How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

"Is she awake?"

"No, she's unconscious."

"OK. Is she on her back?"

"No, she's lying sideways."

"Is she breathing?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you can touch her without moving her body, take her wrist and check her pulse."

I do as I'm told and take Jade's right wrist. Yes, I can feel the pulse.

"Her pulse is steady."

"Do you see any external bleeding?"

"She has a wound on her head."

"Is there any serious bleeding?"

"No. The wound is a small one."

"Ok. That's very good. If the injury looks serious, be careful not to move her head."

"I just said, the wound is a small one."

"Ok, please don't panic. Help is on the way but I'm going to stay on the phone in case you find out anything further, OK?

"OK, OK. Thank you."

With my pearphone still glued to my ear I look at Jade. She can't die. She can't. I need her. The ambulance car appeared quickly, and in less than ten minutes, Jade and I were in the hospital. She was taken to a room while I stayed in the hallway.

I keep standing while I wait. I can't sit. I know I couldn't be still. Please, Jade. Don't die. Don't die.

Approximately 15 minutes later, a tall handsome doctor with dark brown hair comes out of Jade's room. I quickly walk toward him.

"Doctor, how is she?" I ask him nervously.

"It seems she'll be okay. She has a mild concussion and bruises all over her body but she is out of danger. We have bandaged the wound on her head. She doesn't have any others and we haven't found any traces of internal bleeding. Right now we can only wait until she wakes up."

"She's not in a coma?"

"No, she's just sleeping."

"Thank God." I can finally feel some of my internal pressure disappearing.

"Miss, what is her name?"

"Jade West. Jadelyn West. She's a student at Hollywood Arts high school."

"Are you her colleague?"

"Yes, I'm Tori. Tori Vega."

"Tori, I'm Doctor Ward. Herbert Ward. Can you call Jade's parents and tell them what happened?"

Easier said than done. I don't even have Jade's phone number. The phone numbers of her parents are practically unreachable for me. I better call Cat. Maybe she has the numbers. And if she does have them, she better give them to me or else...

"Ok, I'll try to contact them. When can I see her?"

"You can go in right now, but she's asleep."

"Thank you, doctor."

I enter Jade's room and slowly close the door. I don't want to disturb her sleep. Jade is lying in bed, covered with a blanket, with a lot of bandages on her head. A cable leads from the electrode inside of Jade's hospital gown on her chest into the cardiac monitor near the bed. I pull up a chair next to the bed and sit in it.

She looks so relaxed. Every time I see her, her face is always tense, always serious or angry. And the only time I see her laughing is because she's laughing at someone's misfortune. Now for the first time I see her overcome with peace.

As my head is filled with those thoughts, a light bulb suddenly appears above my head. If those humiliating photos of me are on Jade's pearphone, I can delete them. I quickly reach for Jade's backpack.

" _Don't you think you're invading her privacy?_ " The angel Tori in my head suddenly says.

" _She invaded your privacy when she read your diary. Find those photos and delete them as quick as you can_." The devil Tori replies.

I quickly decide that this time the devil Tori is right. I take's Jade's backpack, open it and skim through it. I hate myself for behaving like some street crook but this is an opportunity too good to pass up. I see a lot of school books and notebooks, and some box wrapped in black paper but I manage to find Jade's pearphone and see it's unlocked. Good. Quickly I access the picture files. I see many photos of natural landscapes, some photos of our school, and a few photos of Jade in Cat's company. I also see some photos of Jade in Beck's company but all of them are at least a month old. Strange. But to my disappointment I don't find any photos of me. Not even the ones she showed me yesterday in the janitor's closet. Shit. She must have moved them to her laptop or some flash drive. Now what?

Then I suddenly have an idea and search through Jade's contacts. Hmm. No Wests. Then I search the D letter but find no dad. Finally I search through letter F and find Father. How formal, but that's what you can expect from Jade. I know she doesn't have the healthiest relationship with her parents. That's also one of the reasons why I though she would need a mistress who would make her happy. A happy sub who would make her mistress happy.

I type Jade's father's phone number in my pearphone and call him. I go outside because I don't want to interrupt Jade's sleep. I stand in the hallway, leaning against the wall as the phone rings five times. Jade's dad is probably not used to answering calls from the unknown numbers. Just as I'm about to end the call, someone answers.

"Hello?"

I recognize the voice, even though I've seen the man only once, and that was a year ago. That's Jade' dad.

"Mr. West?"

"Yes. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Tori Vega. The girl who helped your daughter produce her play 'Well Wishes'. We met after the play."

"Yes, I remember you. What do you need, Tori?"

"It's about Jade, Mr. West. She's in a hospital!"

"What? When? What happened to her? Where is she?"

"She was hit by a car, maybe an hour ago. Don't worry, the doctor tells me her injuries are not serious. She's in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's unconscious."

"All, right, Tori. I'm on the vacation with Jade's mother and brother in Miami but we'll try to catch the first plane to LA. Can you stay with her and call us when she wakes up?"

"Yes, of course." I say without even thinking.

"Okay, Tori. Thank you for calling me."

He hangs up. That's one problem to be crossed off the list. Too bad there are many more problems ahead of me. Now I have to call Cat and tell her why I'm not in school. She can also tell our friends and teachers why is Jade not in school. I don't want us to get any detention. As Jade likes to say, I am Miss Perfect, so I'm not supposed to be in detention, and she has too many punishments at school already. Oh how I wanted to be the only one who could punish her, to have her beg me for forgiveness after I make her ass red with my whip. I better forget that. As things stand now, that's never gonna happen.

An hour and a half later, after informing Cat about the situation, and listening her panicking with questions about the possibility of Jade dying from too much sleep in the hospital bed (because that's what apparently happened to one of her brother's acquaintances), I'm still sitting in the hallway. Jade is still asleep. I wish I could go back to school but I have promised Mr. West to stay here and call him when Jade wakes up.

As I wait, I see the same doctor who told me to call Jade's parents. Doctor Ward, if I remember correctly. He's walking toward Jade's room.

"Hey, Tori. I'm just going to check your friend."

And he grabs the door handle and enters Jade's room, leaving me alone. Maybe I should go inside with him, but I don't know how Jade would react to me. But I know I have to talk with her. We have to make this situation clear. We can't remain standing in the middle of nowhere, neither here, nor there.

Less than five minutes later, the doctor is back.

"She's awake, Tori. You can go in now."

She is? Yay! Let's prepare for the lead rain to start pouring over me. Thank God that Jade is obsessed only with scissors and not firearms.

I put on my best confident smile and grab the door handle. I open the door and see Jade lying in the same position as I left her, but she is awake, just as Doctor Ward said. Before she can say anything, I close the door and come close to her bed.

"Hello, Jade. How are you?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I feel like I was hit by a car. Next stupid question."

This must be a record. I lasted the whole five seconds before the first insult.

"May I sit?"

"Can't stop you. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to."

As I sit I look at her, surprised.

"You wouldn't?"

"No, Tori. I wouldn't. We have something to discuss, don't you think?"

"Indeed we have. How long are you staying here?"

"At least two weeks, maybe more. That's what the doctor says. But that's not what I want us to discuss."

I sigh.

"I know."

"Look, Tori, I know this whole thing between us is strange and weird and awkward but it doesn't have to be. What I said is true. I do have feelings for you. I'm mean, but I'm not a monster. I won't show those photos and the video to anyone. I would never allow myself to do that." She raises three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You are a girl scout?" That sounds like a big fat lie to me.

"I was when I was twelve. Only for six months. I got kicked out when I cut to pieces some other girl's skirt with my scissors. She was stupid and boring. The girl, not the skirt."

Jade West, the tiny terror. Why am I not surprised.

"I need to know something, Tori."

"Shoot."

"This whole domination and submission thing... Are you into that just sexually or as a way of life?"

Now we're getting to the point. She wants to know how "perverted" my family and I are. And I thought we were finally accomplishing something.

"Look, Jade, you can't understand that if you're not into that. And you have shown me very clearly that you are not. And that, despite any feelings that we might have for each other, makes us not compatible. I'm sorry, but I misjudged you. I thought you were something and you were not. Not only that me involving you, only resulted in my utter humiliation, which I'll admit still stings rather badly, and I have also put my family in danger. Now, you say that my family's secret is safe."

"Yes, Tori. And it will stay safe."

I look her in the eyes. Her intentions appear to be genuine, but I horribly misread her once and at this point, I simply don't think if I can trust my instincts here. My best guess is that it would never work between us and I need to simply put this behind me and move on.

"I'm sorry Jade, but I think that we should both move on. I was wrong to think we could have anything together and I am sorry for involving you. You have pushed me out of the way of that car but I have called ambulance, so I'd say we're even. You say that my secret is safe, and I thank you for that, but everything between us ends there. Oh, I almost forgot, call your dad."

I stand up, ready to leave the room.

"Tori, if you will let me explain - "

"Please, don't interrupt me. You say you like me, but I'm afraid I just cant trust your words. It may make me a horrible person for saying so, but that's how I feel. As I said, I misjudged you once and at this point, I simply do not trust my instincts in regard to you. So that said, I simply do not believe you and I could have anything together. I am what I am and you were not what I thought you were. Again, I'm sorry, but there is simply too much hurt feelings for any hypothetical relationship to work. We're not kids anymore, and every fairy tale must end, sooner or later. I need what I need and you are not what I need. I have my way and you have your own."

I turn around and go toward the door.

Jade's pov

Tori is leaving the room. She's reaching for the door handle. NO! It can't end like this.

And then I make it. A last second decision.

"Tori, stop."

Tori stops at the door and turns around. She's looking at me with surprise in her eyes.

"I want to give you something. Something to show you that my intentions are honest. Can you give me my backpack?"

Tori comes back, picks up my backpack from the floor and gives it to me. I open it and pull out the box wrapped in black paper.

"I wanted to give you this yesterday but you didn't give me the chance. You run away. I know you are still afraid because I have the video and the photos. I know that because I would be afraid if I were in your place. So I decided to give you this, so you could have 'a hostage' of your own."

I unwrap the box. Through the transparent cover you can see a shiny pair of scissors inside.

"These are the scissors from _The Scissoring_. Cat bought them for me the last Christmas. I'm sure you remember when she gave them to me. They are my most prized possession. I would go crazy if anything happens to them. I want you to take them. Until we clear everything between us, until you feel you can trust me completely again, until you feel we can 'exchange the hostages' again, I'm leaving them in your care."

Tori takes the box carefully, like I'm giving her a box of poisonous snakes.

"Tori, I understand if you don't want us to be girlfriends. I really, really understand. But could we, maybe, at least try to be friends? I know it will take time, but, can we at least try?"

She's still standing like a statue, looking at the scissors. Then she answers with a trembling voice.

"Maybe... One day."

And then Tori walks away with the scissors, leaving me to lay alone and stunned. Have I accomplished anything with this gesture? Maybe yes, maybe not. Maybe she thinks I didn't give her the real scissors. Who can tell? Tori can tell, but she's not here anymore, and I don't think I'll see her anytime soon.

Ten minutes later, the doctor comes back.

"Hello, Jade. Where is your friend?"

"She left."

He comes close to the bed and sits on the chair.

"Something is bothering you, Jade. And not just the physical wounds. It's about your friend, isn't it?"

"Are you a shrink too?"

"If I have to be." The doctor replies with a smile.

"Ok. Since I can't afford a shrink... Wait. I don't even know your name."

"Doctor Ward. Herbert Ward. Now, what were you saying?"

"She and I... We're not exactly friends, doc."

"A state you hope to change?"

"Yes, I hope. But there is a barrier between us. Two, actually. And both of them are big like an elephant. No, they're even bigger. Big like a Great Wall of China with armed sentries posted every 20 feet."

"Can you tell me what those barriers are?"

"I can. At least one. I have realized, after long time, that I like her. The problem is, until now I have treated her like a piece of garbage because I was afraid to admit my own feelings. I'm a coward."

"Jade, a coward wouldn't admit his or her mistake. What's the other barrier?"

"She's following a path. The wrong path."

"Is she a member of some street gang? A cult, perhaps?"

"No, not a cult, but not far away."

"And you know this 'cult' is bad because..."

"Because I know a person who had a very bad experience with them. Well, not exactly with them but with a very similar group. And she didn't like that experience at all. Not one bit."

"Is that person still alive?"

"Yes, she is. She was saved from that nightmare and now she's living a happy life with my father's sister."

"Jade, the truth is that nothing worth having is ever easy, and all the best things in life are the result of pain. In the end, that's what makes the good things go very great, and that's what makes it all worth the struggle. If you fail, try again. Is this girl worth fighting?"

"Yes, I think she is."

"Then call this person and ask her for advice. Maybe she can give you some tips how to help you friend."

"It's not that easy, doc. It's very complicated."

"I didn't say it would be easy. But remember, Rome wasn't built in a day. Jade, you say you treated her badly. Some say there's a thin line between love and hate. But, to quote one of my colleagues, Dr. Gregory House, ' _Everybody does stupid things, it shouldn't cost them everything they want in life_.' Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay. Now excuse me, I have to find that lazy nurse who was supposed to bring you meal."

And then he quickly exits the room, leaving me alone with my dark thoughts.

* * *

Tori's pov

I'm at home, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The school was more than exhausting. All of my friends asked me about Jade, and if I had had any wounds. Beck was especially concerned about Jade. It's obvious he still has feelings for her. Maybe it's best if I forget her.

When I came home, I told my mom what happened with Jade and she was more concerned about Jade's inability to perform in the Diamond Club than about Jade's health. I love my mom, I respect her, and she has taught me everything a proper dominatrix needs to know. I know seeing me joining the Diamond Club is very important to her but this is becoming slightly extreme. However, I grabbed the chance and lied to her again. I told her that Jade would need several months of therapy until she fully recovers. She bought that, admitting that even we can't give orders to the nature to speed up Jade's recovery.

Now I'm trying to catch some sleep but I just roll from one side to the other. Why can't I sleep? Because Jade sneaks into my mind like a skilled burglar. I think about what I told her at the hospital. I have my path and she has hers. Those paths are not compatible. And the moment I exited Jade's room, I started crying. I want her, but I can't have her. Why the fate has to be so cruel? I'm not a spoiled child, I've never demanded from my parents to buy me anything, I've always been modest, but I can't have the only thing that I really want. I need to have a sub to be happy. I need to have someone over whom I could have complete control. I didn't have control over Steven and he hurt me. I didn't have control over Ryder and he hurt me.

My mom's words come to my mind. "Once they surrender to you, the subs belong to you. They are your property. You have absolute control over them. You own them. You do with them as you like. That's what they want. If they fail you, you punish them. If you hurt them, you did nothing wrong. The fault is all on them. We can't make a mistake. We are the tops, they are the bottoms. They have their place and we have ours. To each its own, and the line should never be crossed. You must always be in control."

Do I like being a dominatrix? Of course I do. Is being a dominatrix a big part of my life? At the moment, not the biggest part. The school is much more important now. I hoped to change that when Jade surrenders to me but...

I like being good at everything I do. I'm good at singing, acting and dancing. I'm also good at being a dominatrix. The feeling of excitement and goosebumps that rushed through my body every time I take the whip in my hands or when I saw Alyssa Vaughn kneeling naked before me can be compared only to the surge of adrenaline that rushed through me when I performed "Make it Shine" in front of the whole school for the first time. The school I didn't even belong to then. It was a day later that I met Jade, a cold possessive girl who spilled coffee on my head. A few hours after that incident, Trina tried to convince me not to quit Hollywood Arts, for her own reasons, of course. But it was the conversation with my mother that night that convinced me to stay at Hollywood Arts. When I told her that there was a girl at the school that I would like to make my slave, mom told me to stay and do that. She believed my judgement that the Goth is deeply down a submissive lesbian who would fall for me sooner or later. And look how that turned out out to be.

"Nice work, Sherlock." I sarcastically tell myself. For a daughter of a police officer, that wasn't just embarrassing, it was super embarrassing. Not only did I reveal my family's biggest secret, I also made a complete fool of myself and let Jade capture me in three seconds. So much about my self defense skills. Why didn't I take a karate class like Trina? If I did, maybe I wouldn't end up tied to her own bed with her own restraints. Dear God, could there be a greater embarrassment for a dominatrix? To let the supposed sub fool me and trap me. So much about Jade being a sub and so much about my detective skills.

"What should I do?" I ask myself. "Jade says she has feelings for me. I want to be with her but she doesn't want to be my sub. Who knows, maybe, over time, I could convince her that being a sub is a good thing. Yeah, right. She clearly showed me what she thought about that. But hope dies last, right? I can't forget what I've been trained to be overnight. And I don't want to. I love the feeling of power. I can't change. Not even for Jade.

Surrounded with those dark thoughts, I hear a song playing from some radio channel on my pearphone. A few lyrics into the song and I realize how fittingly it describes this whole mess up.

 _Once upon a time, in a land far away_  
 _Where the fairytale lied, you would have it your way_  
 _I would always have wished, as I stood in the mist_  
 _To undo the spell I was under_

The fairytale indeed lied. Jade is not a sub. I wanted to have it my way, and I couldn't.

 _Years went by and the story goes on_  
 _I'm here wondering why I did everything wrong_  
 _Always hoping that I find the wings and do fly_  
 _And be no more the prey but the hunter_

I did everything wrong and now Jade is in the position to be the hunter and I the prey. And there are no wings for me to use.

 _All seems like the perfect ending_  
 _Still I'm close to understanding_

Can there be a perfect ending in this situation? Can it be?

 _I still breathe_  
 _But you're killing me, I believe_  
 _That I need a reason to live_  
 _I can no longer hide in my dreams_  
 _Gotta still breathe_

The singer is right. I can no longer hide in my dreams, because Jade as my sub is just a stupid dream. It's time to wake up and end this fairytale.

* * *

No one's pov

What Tori didn't know was that Jade was listening the same song at the same time. Listening and thinking just like Tori.

 _Tables have turned, as I'm drifting away_  
 _Now the lesson is learned I can no longer stay_  
 _I am finally freed from your hurting and greed_  
 _I see oceans of joy and laughter_

The tables have indeed turned, Jade thought, but in a way, the situation has remained the same. We're still just school colleagues who barely tolerate each other. Instead of coming closer to Tori, I'm drifting away. Has she learned anything from my lesson? Have I learned anything?

 _Turning my head for the very last time_  
 _In a distance you stand as I leave you behind_  
 _As our fairytale ends, hear my very last words_  
 _That I'll happily live ever after_

Is this really the end of the fairytale? Are Tori and I just a fairtytale? Can I live happily ever after without Tori? Is it best that we separate? No. What she believes is a fairytale.

 _All seems like the perfect ending_  
 _Still I'm close to understanding_

I'm understanding that I'll have to work a lot more on correcting Tori's view on some things.

 _I still breathe_  
 _But you're killing me, I believe_  
 _That I need a reason to live_  
 _I can no longer hide in my dreams_  
 _Gotta still breathe_

I have the reason to live. The doctor is right. It may take time, but I can't give up.

 _No more fairytale, I'm tired of it_  
 _I am no longer brave to fight for all this_  
 _No more fairytale, I'm tired of it_  
 _I am no longer brave to fight for all we've had_

Tori is not tired of the fairytale but I have to pull her out of it.

 _I still breathe_  
 _But you're killing me, I believe_  
 _That I need a reason to live_  
 _I can no longer hide in my dreams_  
 _Gotta still breathe_

I can't let her hide in her dreams. I have to show her the truth. I can't give up. Her fairytale must end.

* * *

 **Thanks to Quitting Time for helpful suggestions.**

 **Notes:**

 **Google Maps says the address of the real Hollywood Arts school is** **1644 Wilcox Ave so I thought an accident should happen somewhere close.**

 **Dr. Gregory House is the main character of the TV series _House, M.D_**

 **The song is _Fairytale_ by _Elysion._ The lyrics are used without permission.**


	8. Gone With The Hurricane

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Chapter 8 - Gone With The Hurricane  
**

* * *

Trina's pov

Why can't I make Beck fall in love with me? I'm young, hot, talented, sexy, attractive, talented, irresistible, smart, and talented, and on top of that, very hot and talented. Why does he keeps escaping my clutches? It's been over two weeks since he broke up with Jade West, that walking corpse. I really don't understand what was he seeing in her. I mean, just take one look at her skin and see how unnaturally pale she is. If I hadn't see her walking on sunlight I'd have thought she was a vampire. And she doesn't sparkle in the sunlight therefore she's not one of the good ones, either. But she still has the sickeningly pale skin. Unlike hers, my skin is beautifully tanned.

Anyway, thank God that Beck finally broke up with her. It was about time. Now he's all mine for the taking. But where is he? I've been searching for him through this stupid hospital for at least an hour. What is he doing here anyway? He's not sick. I would have known that first. I'm following his Slap profile, I know what his favorite food is, I know what his favorite drink is, I know all the places where he likes to hang out...

There he is. He's coming out of some room. Now he's mine.

"Beck, my love. It's me. Trina. Stop."

He's not stopping. He's walking away. Didn't he hear me? I try to walk faster but I'm wearing ten-inch Fazzini shoes and he's at the end of the corridor. He's entering the elevator. Nooooooooooooooooo!

The elevator doors close just as I reach them. I push the open button but nothing happens. I look up at the numbers and see that the elevator is going down. Shit.

I push the call button of the second elevator and wait. Why is it taking so long? If the elevator doesn't come soon he's going to get away.

"Miss, that elevator is broken. You'll have to call the first one or use the stairs," a passing nurse says to me.

Shit. I'll never catch Beck now. Now what? I guess I'll delay my hunt until tomorrow. Losing a battle doesn't mean I've lost the war.

At least I can figure out why he was here. I walk back toward the room he came from and look through the glass door. Well, well, it's the bitch queen of Hollywood Arts herself. Jade West. What is she doing here? Is she deadly ill? That would be good. One problem less for me.

I turn to walk away but suddenly I stop. Wait a minute. This is a nice opportunity. If they're not together anymore maybe I can talk Jade into spilling all of Beck's secrets. Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war.

* * *

Jade's pov

Three weeks. It's been three whole weeks since I woke up here. I was supposed to be here only for two, but Doctor Ward decided to keep me longer to put me through some stupid blood tests. Fortunately, he said if everything is okay I can go home tomorrow. Thank God, because I don't think I could last much longer in this infernally boring place.

My family visits me every two days but I can't wait to return to school. Especially because Cat visits me every day and won't go home until visiting time is over. Also, that stupid fat nurse always steals cookies from my meal. Damn her.

I take the _Tarot_ comic book which Cat brought me and start to read. Cat can't understand why would I read a comic book so full of nudity and violence. I'm not reading it because of those two things, I'm reading it because of Raven Hex, the witch who is also one of the main characters. She reminds me of myself in so many ways. She's dark, grunchy, and pissed off at the whole world. Just like me. I read the comic for a few minutes but soon, my thoughts inevitably go to Tori. Fortunately, I haven't had any more nightmares like the one I woke up from in the hospital but I can't say I've had any nice dreams since then either. I still haven't figured out how to solve this situation with Tori. Can I solve it? What are my options?

1\. I could forget my feelings for Tori and give up. Let her continue walking the path she has chosen. No! Absolutely no! I don't want to read one day in the newspapers about her being arrested.

2\. Blackmailing her. I can't do that. It wouldn't work, it would be counterproductive, and I don't want to behave like those bastards from the Viper Club.

3\. What if I wait until the next annual Halloween Dance in Hollywood Arts, show up there dressed in some scandalously sexy costume and seduce Tori with my perfect body. Then I could drag her to my house, fuck her brains out, and explain everything to her while her mind is clouded in the post orgasmic bliss.

4\. Try to make her trust me. Show her that I'm not some big bad wolf and that I don't bite, and maybe explain everything to her slowly, step by step.

Whatever I decide, it will need some time. Better make a plan, a really good plan how to pull her to the light side of the force. Not that I like the light side but the Dark Side she's following is too dark even for me. Gee, I sound like some geek. Why did I have to listen Cat talking so much about Star Wars yesterday?

All the time I've been here Tori didn't visit me once. It seems she's serious about "we're not compatible therefore we can't be together". And even if she was here, she wouldn't want to talk about it, about the taboo subject. But what if I can make her read about it? Maybe if I send her an e-mail with...

And then I hear someone opening the door of my room. Who dares to interrupt me in making my master plan? A second later I can't believe my own eyes. It's Vega. The wrong Vega, unfortunately. Trina Vega is entering my room. What is she doing here? I barely made Beck leave me alone three minutes ago and now I have to deal with her. Someone up there really doesn't like me.

"Trina! What are you doing here?" I yell at her and give her my best hate stare. She doesn't seem affected by it at all. Am I doing something wrong? Has my hate stare lost its power?

''I think the better question is, what are you doing here?'' She says with a half smirk as she closes the door and leans against the wall.

I roll my eyes. As if the whole school doesn't already know why I'm here. But when I think about it, Trina's never been very bright.

"Doesn't matter what I'm doing here. You are not welcome here, so get out!"

"Okay, you don't have to be such a cranky witch. But before I go, can you do me a small, very small favor, and tell me how to win Beck's heart?" And then she makes a pouting face that is supposed to awake some sympathy in me but it just makes me laugh.

"Trina, I've got more chance of becoming queen of England than you have of seducing Beck."

She actually looks hurt by my words.

"Excuse me, but I'm young, sexy, irresistible, smart, and very hot and talented."

I smile at her humble statement.

"Some people would disagree. Did I say some people? I meant all people. Everywhere. Ever. Now go. I have no business with you."

Like a true prima donna, she turns her back to me and walks toward the door. Then I think again. Even though she's talent less and impossibly big headed, she's still Tori's sister. Maybe she could be of some use.

"Trina, stop."

She's holding the door handle but doesn't open the door. She turns her head to look at me.

"Okay. I will spill Beck's secrets. But you have to spill Tori's."

A slight trace of fear appears on Trina's face. I think I know what she's thinking, so I give her my most evil smile.

"What kind of secrets?" She asks, worriedly.

"Her favorite food, favorite color, favorite movie, favorite musician, actors, perfume, music group, drink, nail polish color. That sort of thing."

Trina's face immediately relaxes again. But then she makes a puzzled expression.

"Are you... Do you have the hots for my baby sister?"

"Maybe." I answer with a smirk.

"You're not her type."

"And what's her type?"

"I can't tell."

"All right. But do you want to know how to seduce Beck or not?"

She thinks for a moment but eventually comes back and sits on the chair near my bed. As she talks about everything she knows (she doesn't mention anything kinky, of course) a plan slowly forms in my wicked mind.

* * *

A day later, in the middle of the night, the phone rings in someone's house. A sleepy person grabs the phone to answer the call.

"Hello? Who's calling at this hour?"

"Your name is . . . . . _. . . . . . . ., your address is . . . . . . . ._. . . . . . . ._. . . ., and you are a . . . . ._. . . . . . . at . . . . . . . . ._. . . ._. . . ._. . . . . .! Is that correct?"

"Yes, but who are you and why are you calling me - "

"I know your secret!"

"What secret? I don't have any secret."

"Yes, you have. Do I have to remind you about the . . . . . . . . that you like to keep . . . . . . . ?"

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you don't want your colleagues to find out about your secret, you have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Is that understood?"

"I won't do anything illegal - "

"You don't have to kill anyone, you don't have to rob anyone, and you don't have to break the law in any way. All I need is for you to . . . . . . . a . . . . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . with . . . . . . . . in it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I say so, and because you have no choice. Good night."

* * *

Tori's pov

It's been almost a month, twenty five days to be precise, since the accident which sent Jade to the hospital. Twenty five days since she saved me. Twenty five days since I told her there could be nothing between us. Twenty five days since she gave me the scissors from _The Scissoring_ , her favorite movie of all time. I know they're real. There's a text engraved in them ' _The original scissors from The Scissoring. Used only by_ _Tawny Walkerblack and no one else_.'

I know these scissors are Jade's most prized possession. I know she wouldn't let anyone touch them. But now they're here, on my desk. She's honest, but I can't be honest to myself. Why does life has to be so hard? Why the feelings have to hurt so much? I think this is worse than any physical punishment. Worse than any whip.

Since I left Jade in the hospital, I haven't visited her once. Some would say that's mean but we literally don't have anything to talk about. She would try to talk me into "changing my bad ways" and I don't want to listen to that. She doesn't understand that. She can't understand that.

Two days ago I had a talk with my mom. She said that since my sub is unable to perform, I should think about acquiring another one and train with her, at least until Jade recovers enough to be whipped. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

I don't know if I should see that as good or bad. It would be nice to have some fun with another sub, true, but I don't want another sub. And the only sub I want is not the sub at all. Why the fate doesn't want me to be happy? What did I do to deserve this? It's not fair.

Then I hear the angel Tori in my head again.

" _Oh grow up, Tori. You're eighteen. Don't whine when_ _things_ _don't go your way_ _._ _Don't behave like Trina._ "

"Do I really behave like Trina?"

" _Duh. You were so obsessed with making Jade your slave that you didn't even notice_."

"And what should I do, then?"

" _Here's one excellent suggestion._ _You should call Alyssa Waughn and order her to be your slave again._ " The devil Tori puts in her two cents.

I sigh.

"That wouldn't work. My mom spoke to Alyssa's mom yesterday. Turns out that she's traveling in Europe and won't be back for months."

" _What are you going to do, then?_ " The angel Tori asks.

"I don't know."

Maybe it's time to accept the fact that I can't have Jade. As much a I don't want to, maybe it's time to move on. Maybe I'll find someone else. After all, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

Tori's pov

It's a new day in Hollywood Arts and our first class today is Sikowitz's class. The classroom is almost full but Sikowitz is still not here and the students are happily gossiping among themselves. And then someone opens the door. It's Sikowitz, walking barefoot like always. At least he's not going inside through the window, for a change. He's carrying some big rolled up paper.

"Hello children." He greets us enthusiastically. "Who wants to be a part of my new play?" And then he unrolls the paper to reveal a poster.

Before we can read the name of the play, someone opens the door of the classroom and slams it very loudly. I turn around and see Jade walking toward her seat.

Cat immediately jumps out of her chair and screams "Jadey, yay!" while running toward Jade. But Jade's patented yell stops her in her tracks "NO!" It seems she's too ill-disposed for tenderness of any kind. Even if it comes from Cat.

Moody as Hell, Jade sits in her usual chair, which was empty for the last three weeks, because no one would dare to take her seat even if she's not present. They all believe she has hidden cameras installed around the school.

Sikowitz looks at Jade.

"Jade, after such a long time without your always cheerful personality, it's nice to have you among us again."

She doesn't seem delighted with his sarcastic welcome.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"How was your stay in the hospital?" Sikowitz asks.

"Boring. For the entire stay, for three friggin weeks I didn't see anyone screaming or dying. If you don't have any more stupid questions you can proceed with the lecture."

Jade doesn't take garbage from anyone. Jade doesn't take anything from anyone, unless she's in the extremely good mood. I hate to think what would happen to anyone who dares cross her.

For a moment Sikowitz seems slightly hurt by Jade's reaction but then his face brightens as he turns toward the poster again.

"As I was saying, this is my new short play. ' _Gone with the Hurricane_ '," he triumphantly proclaims. "These are the roles."

We all lean forward to read the names on the list beneath the name of the play.

Scarlett O'Bama - a daughter of a wealthy Southern plantation owner

Gerald O'Bama - a wealthy Southern plantation owner

Rhett Cutler - a dashing adventurer

Washley Milks - a humble officer in the rebel army

Welanie Milks - wife of a humble officer

Hank Kennedy - a shy officer in the rebel army

Big Ben - a factory worker

Why the names and the title seem so familiar? And then I remember.

"Sikowitz, you do realize you're plagiarizing _Gone with the Wind_ , right?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"Isn't that, technically, theft?" Andre asks, confused.

"It isn't if they don't catch me. Now, enough of boring and unimportant questions. Let's talk about pairing you children to practice for the play. And since the last time I let you chose your roles you were all grumpy, this time I will chose the roles for you." He looks at the whole class and then continues. "Tori will play Scarlett!"

I already expect Jade to say something about this role being perfect for me but surprisingly she stays silent. Maybe I'm too used to see her mocking me with the fake Southern accent.

"Robbie will play Gerald, Andre will play Washley, Cat will play Welanie, and Jade will play Rhett."

"Jade will play who?" I ask? If this crazy play turns out to be anything like the movie _Gone with the Wind_ I will have to work with Jade a lot. I don't look like Vivien Leigh and Jade doesn't look like Clark Gable but I don't want to be closer to her than I necessarily have to be. And then Sikowitz looks at me.

"As I said before I was so rudely interrupted, Jade will play Rhett. Toro, you will be paired with Jade."

"What? No." I say defiantly. I look at Jade but she's not looking at me, as if Sikowitz is talking about some other Jade. I turn my head toward Sikowitz again.

"I will not and you can't make me." I say confidently.

Hearing this, Sikowitz stands in a pose that's supposed to be intimidating, reaches behind with his right hand and raises it high as if he has just pulled some imaginary sword from the equally imaginary scabbard on his back.

"By the power of gray school, I have the power."

All the students in the classroom exchange very confused looks, not really understanding what he's trying to say. Andre raises a hand.

"What's a gray school?"

"Did I say gray school?" Sikowitz asks, confused. "I'm sorry. I meant Grayskull."

"What's a gray skull?" Robbie asks.

"You kids didn't watch _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_?"

"No." We all answer simultaneously.

"You should, because you modern kids have no taste. You have no idea how good the cartoons of the 80s are. All you know about are Pokemons, Digimons and stuff like that."

"Oh, I love Digimons." Cat suddenly says. When we all look at her, she explains. "What? They look cute. Like my stuffed animals."

"Anyway, Tori, if you don't want an F, you will do as I say." Sikowitz looks sharply at me, as if he's challenging me to defy him.

"But - "

"This conversation is over." Sikowitz decides and continues giving the other roles to the rest of the students. I look at Jade again but she seems to be completely engrossed in examining her black fingernails. Ow, man.

As soon as the school bell marks the end of the class, I walk toward Jade, grab her by the hand and pull her into the hallway. She doesn't resist, which is already a big accomplishment.

"Jade, we need to talk somewhere where no one can hear us." I tell her seriously.

"Let's go to the restroom."

"No, somewhere more private."

"Agreed. Wasn't really intending to go to the restroom. People shouldn't talk in the restroom. I hate people yapping while I'm taking a waz! Let's go the the janitor's closet."

How didn't I think of that before. Jade's return and this assignment are completely clouding my mind. I drag her into the janitor's closet and close the door behind us.

Jade crosses her arms and looks at me with an unreadable expression on her face. At least she's not yelling at me.

"What's the problem, Tori?"

I sigh. I wasn't planing to tell her this exactly on the day of her return to the school but now I have no choice.

"Jade, we can't go to my place for the rehearsals."

"Why? We always hang at your place." She looks at me, surprised.

"Seriously, we can't go now. Trina has a... a... some deadly disease. A cholera. Yes, that's right. She has a cholera." Nice work, Tori, you dolt. But Jade just grins like a Cheshire cat.

"You're lying Tori. It's too obvious. You may be a very good actress but you can't lie. Something's bothering you, and it's not me. I can see that. What's the problem? Tell me, maybe I can help."

She looks sincere. Maybe she won't kill me when I tell her the reason.

"So?" she says. "Come on, Tori, out with it. Why can't we go to your house?"

I look at the floor.

"I told my mom that you're my... sub."

"What?"

"I told my mom that you're my sub."

"You told your mom that I'm your sub?"

I cringe, making a whining sound as I close my eyes and slowly nod. Please don't hit me. But seconds slowly pass and she doesn't hit me. Instead of feeling a blow on my face I hear Jade laughing like a maniac. Yes, laugh Jade. Laugh at stupid Tori. I look at her and see she's looking at me too.

"Look, Jade, my mom is obsessed with control. You can't see that every day, but she's the one who makes all the decisions in the house. I couldn't tell her the truth about what happened that... that night."

"I believe you, Tori." She answers, as she stops laughing. "Okay, we'll have rehearsals at my house. Call your mom and tell her you're going with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks you're still at the hospital."

"Right. And why does she think that?"

I remain silent, not being able to look at her.

"Look Tori, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me at least something."

"I told her you would need several months of therapy to recover from the accident."

And then I hear the maniacal laugh again.

"I'm not laughing at you, Tori. I'm laughing at the fact that you are able to make a convincing lie about something kinky, and by that I mean the outcome of that night, but you can't make one about the normal average life, and by that I mean the reason why we can't go to your house. It's sort of a paradox."

She explains all that in so many details like I'm stupid like Cat and Robbie combined. But I have to agree that her last statement is true.

"Hey, at least you're not a total disaster at lying. But if you want to maintain the lie about this thing between us, you can't lie to me. We're trying to be friends. At least I'm trying. And friends don't lie to each other."

"Ok." I admit, defeated. Jade pulls out her pearphone and gives it to me.

"Here's my phone number."

"Why?"

"To call me so I can give you my address." She answers, slightly irritated. I take her pearphone and type the number in my own.

"I guess I'm honored. You don't give your number very often."

"That statement couldn't be more true."

"Why?"

"Because one time Robbie gave my phone number to Sinjin and I had to change it the next day. Don't even ask. It took me a week to find out where Robbie got it from, turned out it was Cat. So Mrs. Purple took a looong ride in the garbage truck. Who knows on which garbage heap she ended up."

Why am I not surprised.

After the school, I call Jade and she gives me her address. 1485 Greenwood Boulevard. I take the bus and after a 10 minutes drive I arrive near my destination. Wow! Jade's house looks like the Adams family mansion. Now I feel like I'm entering the vampire's lair. I go toward the front door and ring the little red doorbell.

* * *

 **Many thanks to SevReed for helpful suggestions.**

 **Notes:**

 ** _Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose_ is an American comic book, written and drawn by Jim Balent with coloring and lettering by Holly Golightly and published by Broadsword Comics since 1999.**

 ** _Star Wars_ is an American epic space opera franchise centered on a film series created by George Lucas.**

 ** _Gone with the Wind_ is a novel written by Margaret Mitchell, first published in 1936. The story is set in Clayton County, Georgia, and Atlanta during the American Civil War and Reconstruction era. It was adapted into a 1939 American film.**

 ** _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_ is an American animated television series produced by Filmation based on Mattel's toy line _Masters of the Universe_. The show, often referred to as simply _He-Man_ , was one of the most popular animated children's shows of the 1980s, and has retained a heavy cult following to this day.**


	9. Safe, Sane, and Consensual

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Chapter 9 -** **Safe, Sane, and Consensual**

* * *

Tori's pov

A minute after I rang the doorbell, the doors open. Jade appears behind the door and leans against the doorway. She's dressed completely in black. Black boots, black jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt, and spiked leather black bracelets. She looks like a younger version of Morticia Adams, and she's looking at me like she could eat me any moment. After a few moments of intense looking, she smirks, relaxes, and moves away so I can go in.

"Welcome to my house! Enter freely and of your own free will!" She says with a smile on her face.

If she thinks I don't understand what that means, she's going to be very disappointed. As I enter the house, I turn around and face her.

"Really, Jade. You have to quote _Dracula_?"

She closes the door and turns toward me.

"Wow, who would have thought that sweet innocent Tori knows the horror literature. On the second thought, that's not so surprising, because you're not so innocent as you present yourself."

Is that how you want to play this game, Jade? All right. You'll get what you want. I cross my arms and give her my best mildly angry look.

"Look, Jade, one more word on that subject and I'm going home, no matter if I get an F in this assignment or not. Is that understood?" I hope the look on my face will convince her that I'm not joking. Fifteen seconds of intense mutual staring later, she looks down and sighs.

"Yes. Let's go to my room."

Yay. I've won. She finally understands she can't boss me around anymore.

As I follow Jade through the living room and up the stairs to the first floor, I notice that her house looks more like a museum than a living place. Paintings, vases, antique looking furniture, shelves with richly decorated books, even a few swords and shields hang on the walls. Since this is my first time at Jade's, I can't help but stare a few seconds at every interesting thing I see, and there are many of them. I stare so much that I stop, my eyes glued to one of the paintings on the wall, showing a naked girl chained to the rock by the sea.

Jade sees I'm not following her and comes back. "You like it?" She asks.

"Yes. What does it represent?"

"It's a story from Greek mythology. The girl is Andromeda. Andromeda's mother claimed that her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids, the nymph-daughters of the sea god Poseidon. When he heard that, Poseidon was so pissed that he sent the sea monster Kraken to destroy Andromeda's father's city, but he agreed to spare the city if the king agrees to sacrifice his own daughter to the monster. This is the reproduction of a painting _Andromeda_ by Paul Gustave Doré."

I must admit the painting looks very good. I'm not much of an art critic, but I'm not an arts school student for nothing.

"You coming or what?" Jade asks.

"Yes. Yes, of course." I follow Jade, but not before stealing one last glance at the painting.

"You alone?" I ask Jade.

"Yes. My dad is at work and my mom took my brother to the carnival."

"Wait, weren't your parents separated or something?" I ask, confused. I should have asked her that when she woke up in the hospital but I didn't connect all the dots there.

"They were, but dad kicked his second wife out of the apartment when he caught her cheating on him and then returned to us. It's not the same as it was before my parents' divorce but it's better than nothing."

We enter Jade's room and I look around. The room is spacious, the walls painted in the dark shade of grey. I see the words "ENNUI" and "REVENGE" on the walls, plus a collection of dead butterflies. There are also some shelves full of books (probably horror novels; I see the names Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Tim Curran, H.P. Lovecraft, Clive Barker, and others), CDs, DVD cases, and black, red an white candles. Why does she need so many candles? I also see the posters of some bands I've never heard of. Elysion, Axel Rudi Pell, Nox Arcana, Nightwish, Xandria, Within Temptation, Evansence, Sirenia, Lordi. Ok, I admit, I've heard of Lordi, but only because they won the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest. There are also posters of some movies on the walls. _The Scisssoring_ , _Dracula_ (with the legendary message 'Love never dies'), _Nightmare on Elm Street_ (is that Robert Englund's autograph on the poster?), _Underworld_ , _Dawn of the Dead_ , _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein_ , and some others.

In the middle of the room are a dark purple armchair and the red coffee table with an empty purple coffee mug on it. There are two strange lamps nearby. Near one of the walls is a king sized bed covered with black blankets with red spots (I wonder if the spots are supposed to represent blood stains) and blood red pillows decorated with small black scissors. On the left side of the bed is a large dresser. The black curtains partially hide the big window and the door that probably leads to the balcony. Another door on the next wall probably leads to the private bathroom. A 62 inch Plasma TV and the DVD player are positioned on the wall opposite of the bed. To the left of the TV is a desk covered with books, notebooks, pencils, a fake human skull (I hope it's fake), and some comic books. I also see a turned off laptop and a box filled with scissors on the desk.

And then I see behind the skull something that scares the jeebies out of me. A jar filled with a murky liquid. A jar with a floating human fetus inside. I turn toward Jade.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing at the jar with my right hand.

"What, that?" She points at the jar too. "Why, that's Amber. My twin sister! Don't you see she look almost exactly like me?"

What? Is she serious or... She approaches the jar and taps the glass with a fingernail. The disturbed liquid rocks the fetus slightly.

"From the moment we were conceived, I knew I wanted to be an only child in the family. So I strangled her in the womb just a few minutes before I was born. Even though I was just a few seconds old, I can still remember how my mother cried when the doctor had to tell her that her perfectly healthy second daughter was born dead."

My eyes widened in horror. "Really?"

"No, not really," Jade says. "Honestly, Tori, there's no wonder you're not on speaking terms with reality. It's plastic. I got it from the prop store."

Phew. And I already thought... Stupid, stupid, stupid Tori. I know this is Jade's terrain, but I can't let her win. I'm stronger than her. I'm a dominatrix.

Jade sits on the chair at her desk while I sit on her bed. She takes some clipped papers, which I guess are the script of Sikowitz's play, and looks at me.

"So, shall we begin?"

* * *

Ten days later...

Jade's pov

I think I'm slowly gaining Tori's trust. We're not the best friends in the world and we don't wear friendship bracelets but it's better than nothing. I'm slowly starting to melt the ice queen. Of course, before this whole thing, when I was still the old Jade West, I would never figure Tori for the ice queen or anything else but the perky, happy, always smiling Latina I always thought her to be. However, I was forced to open my eyes and realize that I like her. But I was also forced to realize something else. Forced by Tori's slap on my ass and the order to break up with Beck and come to her house and be her slave.

So much had happened since then. I have kidnapped her, threatened to spill all her secrets on the internet, tried to explain some things to her, kissed her, saved her life, been in a hospital, given her my favorite pair of scissors, the ones from _The Scissoring_ , and now I'm trying to fulfill my plan. I know it will take time but I'm not naturally a patient person. But I have to control myself. I have to be very, very careful. I can't screw this up.

Most of the time it's just the two of us in this house. Dad and mom spend most of their time at work and even when they're not working, they're trying to rebuild their marriage, cooking dinners together when they're home, or going to concerts. I'm honestly glad for them. I want my family intact. As for my little brother, Elliot, even when he's around, he's not very friendly. I mean, he cares about me, his big sister, but he's not interested in my friends or school colleagues. And Tori doesn't feel the need to socialize with any member of my family. A couple of times I invited her to stay for dinner and she quickly rejected the offer. Like I would kill her and cook her head for dinner. Actually, her hesitation to spend with me more time than she officially needs to is completely understandable. I did mention the possibility of cutting off her head when I had her tied to her own bed. It's not so surprising she wants to be home as quick as possible. Even though she, I hope, understands that I'm not a monster. I have feelings for her. What I did was for her own good, though that plan completely backfired. The monsters are on the other side of the border. The side which Tori wants to become a part of.

In the meantime, I'm collecting all the evidences that I'll need to make Tori open her eyes. Finding and saving newspaper articles about the cases similar to the situation that Sal had to go through. You wouldn't believe how many of them you can find on the web. They're literally everywhere. When I do my research, I do it through and through, just like that time when I was trying to be Steamboat Suzie and found out everything about Tori. Well, almost everything, because I missed the most important part. I wonder what would have happened if I had known then what I know now? I didn't even like Tori then. Or I did like her but I was too stubborn to admit that to myself. Would I post her secret on The Slap? Would I ruin her life and get rid of her for good? Could I be so cruel? I don't know, but I like to think that I'm better than that. How stupid and arrogant I was at that time. I didn't know there are two sides to every story, including Tori's lifestyle. _  
_

Anyway, I bet Tori didn't hear about any of the cases that I'm researching. I wonder how she would react when I present them to her. Would she react? " _A girl dies in a fire accident because she was left tied to the bed by her girlfriend who went on a shopping spree._ " Ok, I'm exaggerating with that one, because there was no such case. But still, would something like that even upset her? I hope, I really hope Tori can still be repaired. I'm not a great believer but I pray to God my mission won't be fruitless. Tori is still young. Her view of the world can't be the same like those of the bastards from the Viper Club. It can't. Oh Tori, how easy it would be if you could understand everything right now. That whole subculture is so complicated, with so many variations, literally like a crossroad with dozens of different paths. And you, my dear Tori, as far as I can see, have taken the worst path. Did you take that path of your own free will, or did your mother push you into it? Safe, sane, and consensual. That's what this type of a relationship is supposed to be. That's what Sal and Aunt Michelle taught me. But there are so many people who don't give a shit about the safe part, who don't give a shit about the sane part, and who, above everything else, don't give a shit about the consensual part. What was I thinking about? Oh, yes. Did Tori really willingly step onto the path she's currently walking? I guess I'll have to wait until she tells me that. But she certainly behaves like there is only one path. The path which was supposed to begin with her slapping me. I'm not saying that my special Jade pride was wounded, but that slap of hers had really stung. Now it's my job to put a big STOP sign on that path and turn Tori around. Like some police officer who cares about the civilian population of her fine city. And since I do care about Tori, I'm going to the kitchen to bring us some drinks.

Tori's pov

I hate to admit this but Jade and I really work good together. We have fallen into a routine. Every day after school, I come to her house, we rehears for a few hours, we take a break, eat, talk a little, rehears again, and around 9pm I go home. Aside from that minor incident the first day, she hadn't mentioned my "kink", neither directly, nor indirectly. Not even once. It seems she understands if we are to ever talk about that subject, it will be on my terms, at the time of my choosing.

Contrary to what I expected, the atmosphere is relaxed. We do our job and that's it. There are no misunderstandings. I think we'll both master our roles. We even have our costumes here. She looks good in a grey Southern gentleman's outfit and I look absolutely beautiful in my green dress. The dress is almost identical to the dress worn by Vivien Leigh in _Gone with the Wind_. I'm having such a good time here that sometimes I even manage to forget the wall that stands between Jade and me. But honestly, if that incident at my house didn't happen, if I wasn't what I am, maybe I would like my friendship with Jade (and maybe something more than friendship) to start like this. Us working together on a school project, with my favorite music playing in the background (How did she know what my favorite music is?), and me eating a sandwich during the break (Honey smoked ham and Swiss cheese on white bread). Again, how did she know what's my favorite sandwich? I don't even post that stuff on The Slap. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but I doubt, because this is Jade we're talking about. Still, she's doing everything she can to make me feel welcome in her home, and I must admit, it's good. Not extraordinarily good but still, as Johnny Depp would say in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , take what you can.

On the other hand, Sikowitz doesn't seem very enthusiastic about the play. A few days ago, Andre asked him something about his role and Sikowitz didn't even know what play was he talking about. I know Sikowitz is weird but this is weird even for him. Maybe he's drinking too much coconut milk, especially if the coconut comes from Sri Lanka and it was left to rot on his back door step for three weeks. After all, we know how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. BTW, Trina is trying to win Beck's heart. Why does she think she has any chance with him is beyond my understanding. I know love can be blind but Beck is not. And most importantly, he's not deaf. When he hears Trina's singing... I wouldn't want that even to my worst enemy. Even to Jade, though I don't don't know where we actually stand. Are we enemies, frenemies, something in between, school colleagues who barely tolerate each other, or is there a fifth option? I still don't know. Both of us still have our own "hostage" and we haven't talked about exchanging them. There's time for everything, and the time for that still has to come.

BTW, my mom doesn't know where I am. Since she believes Jade is still in the hospital (thank God she's not checking that and Trina has no reason to talk about Jade at home), I told her I'm rehearsing with another school colleague, someone she hasn't met, and with whom I was paired by Sikowitz. So far my lie is working. Oh, here's Jade with our drinks.

Jade's pov

I put the tray with two glasses and a big Coca-Cola bottle on the table. God, I feel like some servant. I hope that's not what Tori thinks, though knowing her kink, that's probably exactly what she's thinking right now. As I bend over the table, I can almost feel Tori's eyes on my ass. I bet she's imagining me wearing a French maid's outfit. Made of latex, of course. Enjoy the show Tori. You'll see much more when I make you open your eyes and get you into my bed. You are so gonna be mine, but in a positive way. But for now... If I have calculated correctly, this drink will open Tori. Rum and Coke never fails to make teenagers tipsy, especially after a few drinks. And according to the info supplied by Trina, Tori can't hold her drink. I don't want to get her drunk but just to loosen her up a bit.

"Here's your drink, Tori." I say as I hand her the glass. I take my glass and we clink them before we drink the cold refreshing drink.

One hour later...

"You can't be serious, Tori. Please, tell me you're joking."

"I swear, Trina stole Perez Hilton's camera, he took it back but she continued to bother him, and when the plane finally landed in LA, he had the airport police arrest her and take her away. She's lucky our dad intervened but she still had to spend a few hours at the police station until dad picked her up. After that incident, she was grounded for a month."

"I feel bad for you. I can't even imagine how is it to live with her for all those years."

"Hard. Very hard. If only I could have a little brother like you. BTW, how is your relationship with your brother?"

"Elliot? He cares for me, but he can be boring sometimes. One time, approximately two years ago, we were alone in the house, and I locked myself in the bathroom for hours. He was banging on the doors because I didn't want to come out. I enjoyed listening to him panic."

"Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

Are you really asking me that, Tori? I thought someone of your experience would know immediately.

"I had a date with my fingers."

Is she blushing? What kind of a dominatrix are you, Tori? Or is this drink getting right into your head. That's it. No more Rum and Coke for you. You should stop while you can still walk. I don't want to have to drive you home and risk being seen by your mom. I'm sure such an encounter would be very unpleasant for all of us.

"Jade, why are you telling me this? Something so private - "

"So you can know you can trust me. Now it's your turn."

"Huh? My turn for what?"

"To tell me something private, something that you usually wouldn't tell to anyone."

"Jade, are you trying to make me talk about - "

"No. I don't want you to talk generally about your "secret life". I just want to know what exactly did you tell your mom?"

"About what?"

"About that first night, smartass. About the night I came to you. Obviously the truth doesn't fit in your lie that I am your sub. So what did you tell her?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Yes. Now spill it."

"I don't think I remember the details - "

"Come on, spill it. I won't laugh, I promise."

Tori raises her eyebrows.

"Really?"

I sigh. What do I have to do to make her trust me? Strip naked, put a slave collar around my neck and cuff myself to the bed, perhaps? I'm sure she would like that. But not this time, Tori. Maybe when I get some sense into that stubborn dominating head of yours.

"Yes, Tori. I really won't laugh. Now tell me. Please?" As I say that I make my best sad puppy face. Maybe that would work.

"All right. What did I tell her? First you licked my feet, which, as you know, actually did happen, and you danced for me dressed like a cheerleader. Then I tied you to my bed and whipped your ass. What more did I lie ? Oh, yes. You said that you're sorry for everything you did to me. After that I ordered you to eat me out which you did almost to perfection. Then I took the strap on and fucked you and you didn't cum until I gave you permission. Satisfied?"

"Wow. You have a very vivid imagination, Tori. I'm actually impressed. But two things you said were actually true, not one."

"Huh?"

"I am sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about how I treated you when you came to Hollywood Arts. I'm sorry about the cold coffee shower. And I'm sorry about everything bad that I did to you since then."

We both stay silent after that statement. Looking each other in the eyes, like we're both trying to read each other's thoughts. She, to see if I'm telling the truth, and me to see if she knows that I'm telling the truth. Then she hurriedly stands up and leaves the half empty glass on the table.

"I better get going. It's late, I have to go home."

Before I can say anything, she tries to grab her green folder with the script from my desk. However, she stumbles and pushes the folder and all the books off the desk. Everything falls down on the floor in a jumbled mess of papers, books, folders, notebooks, and _Tarot_ comics. It's my fault; I left everything on the edge, but Tori acts like she has just murdered my hamster (which I don't have), immediately apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I'm so sorry. I'll clean up everything." She falls on her knees and starts sorting everything. I kneel before her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tori. I'll clean it up later."

She's looking at my hand on her shoulder. This is the first time I have touched her since our kiss in the janitor's closet before the accident that sent me to the hospital. Did I make a mistake with this move? Have I overstepped my boundaries?

She takes her folder from the heap on the floor and stands up, letting my hand fall back.

"I really have to go, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

I stand up too and escort her to the door.

As she exits the house I shout after her. "See you tomorrow then." She doesn't reply.

I watch her walking away down the street until she disappears from my sight. Was that touch a mistake? I can't afford to make mistakes. Not now when I'm finally making some progress. She's slowly opening and I can't ruin that.

Tomorrow is Saturday. That means no school. I'll be alone over the weekend. My parents are away on a romantic weekend outside of the city and my brother is with my grandma and grandpa. I have the house to myself. Maybe I could ask Tori to watch some comedy with me tomorrow. Would that be too soon? And would she agree to make such a big pause while we're rehearsing our roles? I think I'll try.

After the dinner (potato salad), I hop in bed and watch _The Scissoring_ for who knows which time. I've stopped counting after the three hundredth time. When the movie is over I cover myself with blankets and fall into a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

The next morning I'm awoken by the chirping of birds coming from the trees in the street. Another annoying thing that invades my room is the sunlight coming from the window that I forgot to close yesterday. Frustrated I leave my warm bed and close the window. I also pull my black curtains. There, try to go in now, you stupid sunlight.

For a moment I consider crawling back under the sheets but then I decide to take a shower. Tori won't be here before noon so I can do some research on the web and find more cases like the one that Sal had to experience. Poor Sal. I can't even imagine what it felt like to go through that horror. I'm Jade West but even I am not so demented to even think about making a person, a human being, go through something like that.

After the shower, I dry my hair and put some clothes on. Not bothering to eat some breakfast I sit at my desk and turn on the laptop. What time is it? 8:30. Should I make myself some coffee? Maybe later. Now where is my green folder with the printed articles? Oh, it must be in the heap on the floor.

After a few seconds of rummaging I find the folder at the bottom of the heap and sit back on my chair. Then I open the folder but what I see is not what I expected to see.

 _"Gone with the Hurricane" by Erwin Sikowitz_ is printed on the cover of the fat notebook. I quickly flip through the pages. What the Hell is this? Where are the newspaper articles I collected? This must be the script for Sikowitz's play. But I keep my copy in a red folder, not the green one. And my copy is lying on the coffee table, I can see it. This must be Tori's copy. But if Tori's copy is here that means... Oh shit, she took the wrong folder. The one with the... If she opens the folder she'll see... Oh my God! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not ready yet. This is too soon. I can't let her see the articles yet. Where the fuck is my pearphone?

I erratically search around the room and just when I find my pearphone and try to call Tori I hear the doorbell ringing. Who the fuck is it? I'm not expecting anyone now. Must be the damn mailman or one of those door-to-door sellers. The bell rings again. Argh, whoever it is I'm gonna kill that person. I have more important things to do now.

As I run toward the door the bell rings for the third time. I'm coming you bastard. I grab the door handle and open the door.

"You don't have to lie on the damn bell, you - " And then I abruptly stop talking. Tori Vega is standing before me with red eyes, a serious case of bed hair, and dressed in shorts and a sleeveless pink t-shirt, like she run here directly from her bed. The infamous green folder is clutched tightly against her chest. The expression on Tori's face is... well, I don't even know how to describe it. Like she is incredibly ashamed of something terribly bad she did and at the same time wants to kill me with her bare hands. Gulp.

"Jade, we need to talk." She coldly says and enters the house.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Michelle is named after the character from Luchcoltrane's 'After' series.**

 **For those who are wondering if Sal has any connection to Sal from SevReed's story 'Power Play', the answer is yes, my Sal is** ** **named after**** ** ** **SevReed's Sal.**** Just to be clear, I had my character made right when I started writing the story, I just didn't have a suitable name for her. When Xemtlenc asked me if Sal would ever appear in my story I decided to ask SevReed if I could use the name and he said yes, for which I thank him. You'll see Sal and Michelle in future chapters. I would also like to thank ****SevReed for the 'sister in the jar' idea.  
**

 **All the bands mentioned in this chapter are some of my favorite bands (except Sirenia).**


	10. Just A Bit Creative Sex

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **Chapter 10 -** **Just A Bit Creative Sex**

* * *

In another place...

 _Beep!_ _Beep!_ _Beep!_ _Beep!  
_

Who's calling me now when my shift is almost over? I want to go home and sleep.

"Hello?"

"It's me!"

"Hello, doctor. How may I help you?"

"I have some news. Can you come to my office?"

"What news?"

"About the condition of your . . . ."

"Don't joke with me, doctor. You know how sensitive I am on that subject and there's been no progress in that field for how long; more than a decade?"

"I'm not joking. I need to talk to you face to face as soon as possible."

"All right. I'll be at your office in an hour."

"See you then."

"See you, doc."

* * *

At the same time, in Jade's house

Jade's pov

Tori hurriedly enters the house and I close the door behind her. I turn on my heel and follow her into the living room. She looks around.

"Anyone home?" she asks.

"No. My parents won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. My brother is not here either."

"Good. I need some answers and I'm not leaving this house until I get them." she says confidently as she sits on the couch.

I look at her and immediately notice how tense she is. Maybe too tense. She's still squeezing my green folder like her life depends on it.

"Can I get you anything? Some drink, perhaps?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Skip the pleasantries, Jade. This is important." she barks at me, sounding remarkably similar to me when I had screaming matches with Beck when we were still together. Okay. It seems she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Crap. Don't be stupid, Jade. There can be only one reason for her behavior. She simply read my articles and now she thinks all the worst about me. Great job, Jade. You've screwed up everything, as always. And now I have to deal with this new Tori. Tori the pissed off dominatrix. Yikes. I wonder who woke that dominating side in her? Was it her mother? Or was that new personality inside her the whole time but it appears only when she needs to control or kill someone? Probably the latter.

"Until I say otherwise I'm talking and you are listening. I'm asking the questions and you are answering them." She says that in the same dominating tone she used that first night at her house. My first instinct is to yell _NO!_ at her but then she adds "Please" in a much softer, pleading tone, like she's transforming from Hyde into Jekyll. That's a surprise.

"Okay. I'm listening." I say and cross my arms, taking a position before her. But then I change my mind and sit on the chair. This situation is already messed up and I don't need her to feel threatened on top of everything.

"This whole business with changing me..." She looks at the folder and then at me again. "You never gave up, didn't you?"

I can't deny anything. The cat's out of the bag now. She has all the evidences right in her hands. Maybe it's better to be honest and hope for the best. Maybe.

"No, I didn't."

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me be me?"

"Because... because I care about you."

"You already said that and I didn't believe you then. But there must be more. The real reason why you did all this. Something that started it all. Am I right?"

"Partially."

"How much?"

Okay, here comes everything.

"Well, I hoped I could explain everything to you a day after the incident at your house. I wanted to make everything clear when we were in the janitor's closet. I was stupid to think it would be so easy but I thought what I did to you at your house would give you an insight of what I was trying to tell you." I sigh. "It didn't. So, yes, you leaving me alone in the janitor's closet and refusing to listen to me in the hospital was the casus belli for collecting the articles I wanted you to read."

"Did you deliberately leave them on your desk yesterday?"

"No, I didn't. My intention was to show them to you eventually, yes, but not so soon. I hoped for us to first become friends, real friends, and then I would talk to you about... about your lifestyle. What happened yesterday was an accident. I wasn't planning that, I swear."

"But you still planned, you hoped to change me!" She says, slightly raising her voice.

"Yes, I did. I hoped you would change your view on some things once you read the articles. You did read them, right?" I answer, not letting myself be intimidated. I have to proceed. It's all or nothing this time.

"Yes, I did. I read them and did much more. In fact, I didn't sleep the entire night."

So that's what caused those dark circles under those red eyes. I hope that means you read the articles through and through, like me.

"And what have you learned?"

"I am confused, Jade. I'm confused as hell. What I saw is so different from everything I was taught." And then she looks down. Is it because I'm ugly and she can't even look at me or... All right. It seems I have accomplished something, even if it was ahead of schedule.

"And did you learn anything from them?" I didn't want this to sound like I'm talking to a first grader but unfortunately that's exactly how it sounded. Tori quickly shots me a nasty look. Oops.

"Maybe. But continue with your story."

"A day after the incident, when you dragged me in the janitor's closet, I wanted to give you my scissors to show you that you can trust me, but you didn't give me the chance. You run away. So I had to make a longer plan, try to explain everything to you step by step. And for that, first we had to become friends. So I made a deal with your sister." It's better not to tell her about the first part of my plan. At least not yet.

"You had a deal with Trina? What kind of a deal?" she asks, surprised.

"She told me all your likes and dislikes, your taste in music, food, movies, everything. That's how I could do everything in my power to make it easier for you here during our rehearsals. Trina didn't mention your kink, of course. Even she is not that stupid, though I hate to admit that."

"And what did you give her in return?"

"All of Beck's likes and dislikes. At least that's what she thinks. Actually I didn't tell her a single true information."

Tori smiles at that. Finally, one ray of hope. But then her expression suddenly darkens. Dammit.

"So what was the real reason for trying to change me? Was it that experience with the BDSM that you mentioned when you kissed me in the janitor's closet?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"I'd like to hear it."

"It's a long, complicated story."

"This whole situation is complicated. I would like it to become clear."

"Ok. Can I have the folder?"

Tori gives it to me and I open it. All the papers inside are still neatly organized. I skim through them until I find the few papers I'm looking for and pull them out. I put them on the coffee table in front of Tori so she can read the titles.

"This case is the reason, Tori."

Tori looks at the papers. An expression of recognition appears on her face.

"I have noticed that case. Mostly because there was more than one article about it, but also because I recognized one of the names."

"What name?"

"The name of the convicted person. Deborah Negovanlis."

"You know her?"

"Yes. In fact, she's one of the few mistresses, aside from my mom, that I know about. But I've seen her only once, and it was a year ago. Maybe even year and a half. I haven't heard about her ever since then."

"Well Tori, we have one more thing in common. I've met her too. I don't know what was your experience with her but I didn't like her. I didn't like her at all."

"What? Where did you meet her? When?"

All right, Tori. It's time to break you out of the cocoon. It's time to let the butterfly fly.

"I had a close encounter with her in San Francisco. I encountered her in a fetish club called The Lotus. The Lotus Club. Like you, she demands absolute control over the sub. But she's taking it to the whole new level. Approximately four months ago, I visited my Aunt Michelle in San Francisco. My Aunt is bisexual, and her girlfriend Sal is living with her. That was no problem with me, my parents always taught me to be open minded. Michelle is an officer of the SFPD, and Sal works in a beauty salon. They had a spare room for me. One night, I think it was two days after my arrival, I went out to see a movie at the theater..."

* * *

 **Author's note: From now on, we're with Jade, Michelle, and Sal, in San Francisco, approximately three or four months in the past.**

No one's pov

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yes?"

"Jade, can we talk?"

"I think I was very clear when you asked me ten minutes ago. NO!"

"You know you'll have to open the door sooner or later."

"Better later than sooner."

"Jade, if you would just let me explain - "

"Later."

"Please, come down. We have potato salad for dinner. I know it's one of your favorites."

"Thank you but I'll skip the dinner. I don't feel hungry. Honestly."

"I think there's some old horror movie on the program tonight. _Night of the Living Dead_ , or something."

"Nice try but you can't winkle me out of this room tonight. And _Night of the Living Dead_ is on the program tomorrow, not tonight. I've checked this morning. That's why I vent out in the first place."

Michelle sighs. She has just run out of excuses and has to admit defeat. Even a cop can't win every battle.

"Okay, Jade. We'll talk tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, maybe."

Michelle abandons the attempt to talk with her niece and walks down the corridor and down the stairs into the living room. A pretty woman in early thirties with the short black hair is sitting on the couch. Like Michelle, the woman is dressed in a bathrobe.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She doesn't want to come out. She can be quite stubborn when she wants."

"That reminds me of someone." the black haired beauty chuckles.

"Sal..." Michelle growls slightly.

"Okay, okay. No need to shoot me. But try to put yourself in her position, Michelle. What she saw... well, she's not a child anymore, she's a young woman, but what we were doing... it's not like she can usually see that every day. Give her time. That was a real bomb that we dropped on her."

Michelle sits beside Sal and puts an arm around her shoulder. Sal quickly puts her head on Michelle's shoulder.

"What would I do without you, Sal?" Michelle smirks.

"Maybe find some less crazy girlfriend?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep you. I don't want someone average, someone normal. Normal is boring."

"I think I'll keep you too." Sal says. She raises her head and gives Michelle a quick kiss before she stands up. "Now let's dress in some average, normal, and boring clothes. Jade's interruption has totally killed my mood for any game."

"Mine too. Oh my God. If she talks with her father about this - "

"Michelle, you say she loves you and you love her. She is your niece. You told me you two always got along. I'm sure she won't talk to anyone."

"I hope you're right."

And then they both go to their room.

* * *

Jade's pov

I'm lying on my bed, starring at the ceiling like some lunatic in a straitjacket in an asylum. Do you know what is the only thing worse than catching your parents having sex? Catching your aunt having kinky sex with her girlfriend. I'm not sure if it was even sex. They weren't doing "it" yet, they were just... Well, my aunt's girlfriend, Sally "Sal" Easterbrook, was walking on all fours on the floor while my aunt Michelle was holding the leash connected to Sal's collar. And they were both half naked, dressed in some weird leather bikinis and high heeled boots. Well, my aunt was wearing boots while Sal was wearing shoes. And my aunt was holding a riding crop in her other hand. I also noticed a pair of handcuffs and some red ball with the black strap on the coffee table. Dear God. _  
_

I mean, I'm no prude. I learned about sex from a hand-me-down copy of the children's book "Where Did I Come From?" at a fairly young age. My chatty mother has always been open about sex. When I was fourteen, my mom enrolled me in a Planned Parenthood sex education workshop, in which she joined, to supplement my abstinence-only school curriculum. She was an exception to the rule of parents avoiding having "the talk" — or any talks — about sex with their kids.

I've lost my virginity to Beck when we were sixteen and since then we've had sex more times than I can count, though we haven't been so close lately. We're drifting apart. Again. Still, I have considered doing some of the kinkier things, especially after wondering around some darker corners of the internet, but it's one thing to see that on some porn website, and a completely different thing when you see that live, with your aunt and her girlfriend in main roles. I'm not a curious kid who snoops around the house while the parents are away. If they have some home made movies that's their thing. Despite all of my weird interests they respect my privacy and I respect theirs. Since my parents are divorced the chances of me accidentally catching them in the act were non-existent. But I never imagined this could happen one day. With my aunt, none the less. It isn't my fault that I caught them, it's theirs. They should have locked the door. And all because the stupid movie was cancelled because the owners of the theater decide to renovate it. Argh.

What's funny is that there are some sort of "instructions" what to do in a situation like that. First, check if they noticed you, stay calm, take a deep breath, get out as quiet and as fast as you can. And never, ever mention what you saw or did, and move on with your life. But that's exactly what didn't happen.

Second option, if they've noticed you, apologize and exit as fast as you can. But I didn't do that.

Third option, tell them you were looking for socks, wanted to ask them for cash etc. Do not show any emotions or feelings. Take whatever reaction you get- they may just shout "out"- and leave. Keep quiet about the incident and focus on your own life. There are plenty of other things to worry about than their weird sex life.

But I just stood there, like a statue, for a full minute. I could have said "I am sorry" and be out of there. But I didn't. I stood, they stood, and we all looked at each other, too shocked to say anything. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. And then I finally said "The movie I went out to see was cancelled. The theater is closed for renovation." And then I turned on my heel and went to my room like nothing happened and locked myself inside.

I know that I messed up. I interrupted them. I am the intruder here. But I can't just not speak to them tomorrow. I'm staying here one more week. But it will be awkward. I can bet on that. Should I talk with someone, maybe ask for advice? No. I don't have many friends and they're, well, more like friends of my boyfriend. I mean, let's be honest. Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet. And she's not very bright. Talking about these things to Cat would be like molesting a child and I can't even imagine what would that pervert Robbie do if I told him about this. Or what would Rex do, or say.

And this is my aunt. This is her private stuff. I can't just blab to everyone about this. As for the advice, I know at least one person who would want to help me. Tori Vega. The supremely perky and always optimistic Tori Vega. She is so optimistic that it literally hurts and she's always trying to be my friend. I don't know why I'm really rejecting her advances. Maybe because I am the Goth bitch queen of Hollywood Arts and I want to maintain my reputation. What was I thinking about? Oh yes, could Vega give me some advice in this situation? Probably not. In fact, I'm certain of that. She is Miss Prim and Proper. If she saw what I saw she would probably freak out, maybe even faint on the spot. Sometimes I think she's too innocent for her own good. I'm sure she even still has her virginity. Not because of the lack of boys who would like to get in her panti-underwear. God, I hate the word panties. Anyway, if I wasn't with Beck, even I would be tempted to ask Tori out. This is the 21st century, I'm not ashamed to admit that I like both boys and girls. I just don't flaunt that information in everyone's face, like some moronic attention seekers. I'm all for gender equality but Pride parades are mostly just self-congratulatoty crap. I don't care if someone is gay, straight, or bi. Live your life and let me live my own. Where was I? Oh, with Tori Vega. Mentally, at least. I'm not sure about her sexuality, but she sure is the second prettiest girl in our school. I am the prettiest one, of course. But enough thinking about Vega. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day.

* * *

No one's pov

The next morning, Jade is awoken by the sun rays coming into her room from the window. She pulls the blanket over her head and stays like that for a few blissful moments, not remembering what happened the day before. But then the memory kicks in and she wakes up, with her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my God, that really happened. What to do?" She thinks as she stands up and walks around the room in circles.

"I have to come out. I skipped the dinner yesterday and now I'm hungry like a lion. What time is it?" She takes her pearphone and checks the time.

"7:30. Maybe they're still asleep. I could take a shower and steal some food from the kitchen without anyone noticing me. Okay, here comes nothing."

Jade unlocks the door, opens it and looks into the hallway left and right. There's no one in sight. She silently walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Fifteen minutes later she comes out and walks toward the stairs. Not seeing anyone, Jade walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Just when she opens the fridge, someone shouts "FREEZE!"

Fast like a lightning, Jade turns around and sees Michelle and Sal. Her face devoid of color, Jade opens her mouth but words don't come out.

"Well, well! It seems we have a thief here." Sal says, looking directly at Jade.

"I agree", Michelle replies. "That's a thief, if I've ever seen one." Looking at Jade like a hawk at the chicken.

"And what's the punishment for stealing in this house, Officer West?" Sal asks. Hearing this Jade seem to start slightly trembling.

"The punishment is..." The uncomfortable silence hangs in the air for a few moments. "Breakfast!"

Sal and Michelle laugh at Jade who immediately relaxes. A small smile finally appears on her face.

Half an hour later, after the breakfast, all three are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jade, I know what you saw was strange but I am still you aunt, you are still my niece, and I love you today just as I loved you yesterday. Nothing has really changed."

"Listen to your aunt, Jade. She's a smart woman. Think of this as catching someone else in bed. It's awkward and embarrassing, but it happens. Life goes on."

For thirty seconds Jade looks at the remains of food on her plate and then raises her head.

"So, you two are into this... what's the name of "that" anyway?"

"It's called the BDSM, Jade." Sal answers.

"And that stands for..."

"Bondage, domination, sadism, and masochism." Hearing that Jade makes a face that basically screams "I can't decide if I should laugh or freak out." Then she coughs and questioningly looks at Michelle.

"So, you whip Sal and - "

"Jade, no. You are misunderstanding everything." Michelle says and looks at Sal, trying to find the right answer.

"Jade, we are not freaks." Sal tells Jade, slightly hurt.

"I didn't say you were." Jade replies. "I didn't mean it... I mean..." And then she surrenders. "I don't know what I mean. I don't even know what to think."

Jade sighs and Michelle speaks.

"Jade, bondage can be an extremely sensual and loving act between two people. Bondage play can appear to be humiliating or violent, but bondage is actually fun! It takes very loving, caring and sensitive people to participate in this type of play. People involved in BDSM truly, genuinely care about their partner's pleasure and well-being."

Michelle stops and Sal takes over. "Couples that practice BDSM are usually more honest with each other and more trusting of one another…more so than in the average relationship. Sex is one of the most difficult topics for a couple to discuss, but not for a couple involved in bedroom bondage because of the amount of open and honest communication they must have in order to play. Even the scariest, and what may appear to be the most brutal, and humiliating scenes are planned out detail by detail from the get go."

"Jade, everything we do is safe, sane, and consensual. Every play is organized safely and effectively. As a result, Sal and I have a rich sex life."

"I second that. To put it bluntly, this is just a bit creative sex. Some people eat bananas and strawberries in bed and Michelle and I do our thing."

Jade still doesn't look convinced. Seeing that Michelle decides to take the bull by the horns. "All right, Jade. You can't live in the cocoon forever. You have to let the butterfly fly." Michelle thinks.

"Jade, I'm your aunt, and a police officer. You know you can trust me, right?" Michelle asks.

"Yeees?" Jade answers. A trace of suspicion is easily detectable in her voice.

"You now the old saying, a picture is worth a thousand words. Maybe it would be easier for you to understand this if you meet more people who are into this. There is a club, a fetish club, where people like Sal and me gather."

Jade can already feel what Michelle is about to say but tries to stay calm.

"It's called the Lotus Club. I would like to take you there. Tonight."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, folks. I'll try to write faster. If you have some suggestions what should happen next (maybe some funny scene), or who should appear next, you can send me a PM or leave a review. I can't guarantee that what you suggest will really happen / appear, because the main story line is already decided (yep, right to the last chapter), but I'll take it into serious consideration.**

 **If some of you are wondering if the part at the begging of the chapter is just wrongly copied from some other story, I can assure you it isn't. We are getting more mysteries here (but there is no need to call** **the Scooby Gang or Agents Mulder and Scully, yet).**

 **Notes:**

 _ **Night of the Living Dead**_ **is a 1968 American independent zombie horror film, directed by George A. Romero** **. It has been a cult classic ever since.**


	11. Every Coin Has Two Sides

**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

* * *

 **Hello! Is anyone still reading this story? No worries, I'm not dead, yet. I'm sorry**

 **for not updating earlier but I caught the flu and I'm sick as a dog. Here's**

 **Chapter 11. Feel free to review, tell your friends, invite the neighbors over, etc.**

 **We are still with Jade, Sal, and Michelle, three or four months in the past.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -** **Every Coin Has Two Sides**

Sal's pov

Yesterday was one of the most embarrassing days of my life. But after everything I've been through over the years, I think I can survive being caught in bondage games by my girlfriend's niece. Look at her, she's sitting on the edge of the seat, ready to jump at the first sign of danger. If someone shouts _Boo_ I think she would jump higher than some kangaroo. Not that she can really jump out of the taxi, sitting positioned between me and Michelle. Jade, Jade, Jade. And I've heard you are the terror of your school, what's its name? Hollywood Arts, that's it. Looks more like you are the one who is currently being mentally terrorized here.

I mean, her half relaxed and half panicking look is understandable. She's a newbie in this whole business, while Michelle and I are veterans. Unlike Jade, my beloved Michelle and I are completely relaxed. This isn't our first time we're going to the Lotus Club. We're now old members and very known there. Most of the Club's owners are our friends. I hope when Jade meets them she'll understand how awfully misinformed she is. What she can see on the internet is usually twisted, full of wrong information. The fact that our community is very closed also doesn't help much. Who knows what she's imagining. I can already imagine the look of surprise on her face when she enters the club. I can remember how shocked I was when I entered some fetish club for the first time, all those years ago, before I met Michelle. So many memories, both good and bad. You know what people say. Every coin has two sides. But enough thinking about the past. What's done is done and can't be changed. Let's try to relax Jade a bit.

"So, Jade..." I started talking to get her attention. "Did you have any experiences with Michelle's and my; what should we call it; lifestyle?"

"Not much, only glimpses in the movies. Why?" she replied.

"Well, if it will make you easier, I can tell you how I started with this; lifestyle."

"Sal, that's private." Michelle said, with some concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's my private stuff, and I have decided to share it with Jade. She's not one of the girls who would blab to someone about that, right?" I said, looking at Jade.

"Of course I'm not. I'm listening." Jade said, looking animated for the first time this night. I coughed and began my tale.

"I think it starts when you see someone tied up on TV or in a movie. As a kid I liked to watch Westerns and my favorites were those with the typical damsel in distress. I liked to imagine I was one. When I grew up I started experimenting with self-bondage -"

"What's self-bondage?" Jade interrupted.

"When you tie up yourself." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." Jade said with a weak smile. She's still uncomfortable talking about this. So I continued.

"But self-bondage, though fun, lacks one thing. The touch of another person. I'm lucky to have your aunt for that part. Think about this: You've totally surrendered your body to your lover by being restrained and maybe even blindfolded. The trust you have in your partner and the trust your partner knows you have in him or her is an absolute turn on all by itself. You know your partner will give you absolute pleasure and your partner knows that he/she has been given this power. It's very erotic. And that's just touching the surface. But we'll talk about the rest later."

Jade seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"So, if this whole I-am-sexually-submissive thing comes from watching too many movies about the Wild West, what activates the dominant personality?" Jade asked, looking at Michelle, "Watching _Sledge Hammer_ or _Heartbreak Ridge_ , perhaps? Both of those are full of commands and authoritative characters."

"Well, not exactly. There are several factors that can contribute to someone developing a dominating personality. I am not Sigmund Freud so I can't speak for others but in my case... well... I think it was always there, inside me. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to have everything under control. When your dad and I played soldiers with our friends I always played the general. I liked to give orders and expected them to be obeyed, even though your dad was older. As I grew older, those feelings only became stronger." Michelle said.

"Sorry to interrupt but was that one of the reasons why you joined the police force?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I think it was. As you know, I joined the police academy and graduated on top of my class. Over the years, I met some people who were into the BDSM and they led me to the Lotus Club."

"So what's this club like?" Jade asked again.

"You'll have to wait and see. We don't want to spoil the surprise. But don't be afraid." Michelle said.

"Jade, visiting a fetish club for the first time is a lot like traveling to a new country. It's exciting but it can also be intimidating because it's a whole new culture that often comes with its own language and jargon," I said. "Just accept as a newbie that you aren't familiar with everything that's going on and don't be afraid to take your time getting used to the situation. Remember that walking through the door is not an obligation to engage in any activity."

"That's right. It is not uncommon for first-timers to spend their first visit just watching and getting a feel for things. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just relax and observe. That's enough for the first time, and it will help you decide if there's going to be a second time." Michelle said.

"So how did you two meet? Was that love at first sight in this club or..."

"No, we met in a different place in a very different situation. But that's a story for another time." Michelle replied, ending the conversation.

I exchanged a knowing glance with Michelle. We both saw in each other's eyes a silent agreement that Jade still doesn't need to know about the other places. This is a night of fun for her. Let's not ruin it with stories of the Viper Club and all the horrors that happened there.

* * *

Jade's pov

'It's hard to understand without seeing', they said yesterday when I asked them what this club looks like, so instead of twiddling my thumbs I decided to go with them. I don't want to look out of place so I hope the dress code isn't too specific there. It wouldn't be good if they say something against my black leather jacket, stripped red and black sleeveless t-shirt, black skirt, and combat boots. I don't wear leggings, though. The night is warm.

Soon the taxi stopped in front of the three stories tall building. I could see the large parking area to the left but it was fairly empty. When Michelle paid the driver, we walked toward the building. It didn't look like a club from the outside. More like some abandoned warehouse. I couldn't see any light coming from the inside.

Quickly I noticed a big muscular African American in late thirties at the doors. I guess he's the security guard.

"Hey Jake." Michelle gave him a warm greeting.

"Hey, Michelle, Sal." He said, nodding to them. Then his eyes fell on me. "And who is this?" He asked.

"This is my niece Jade and we want to show her the club. She's 18. Can we come in?" Michelle asked him.

"Yep. As soon as I see her I.D."

I opened my purse and pulled out my ID, giving it to him. He looked at it for a few seconds and then at me, suspiciously. Then he looked at the ID again.

"Is there a problem?" Michelle asked.

"This looks fake to me." he said. How dares he? That's my real, completely legal I.D. I shrugged my shoulders impatiently.

"And how would you know that? You don't look like some expert", I added, hoping the insult might irritate him. Yeah, I like pissing off people. I can't help myself.

"Because I was a cop once, young lady. Ask your aunt if you don't believe me. We worked at the same station", he grinned, showing me a set of perfect pearly white teeth.

"This is the real I.D.." I said while pointing at it. "My fake one says I'm 22. Want to see it?", I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Then he made a serious face that was probably supposed to be intimidating but only caused me to laugh.

"You know, possessing a fake I.D. is a crime." He said, like I already don't know that.

"Then it's a very good thing you're not a cop anymore." I smirked.

"I'm not, but your aunt here is."

"Oh, I'll close one eye this time." Michelle said.

Jake smiled and gave me the I.D. back. I put it into the purse and tried to walk past him but he stopped me. I growled. What now?

"Not so fast, young lady. First you need to sign this," he said, pushing into my hands the clipboard and the pencil. What? They don't want me to sue them if something happens to me. Gee. If this is just another Gorilla Club I think I'm already getting bored. But then I read what's written on the paper.

"I have to be silent about everything I see inside! I mustn't talk about the club to anyone for the rest of my life! Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked, looking at Michelle and Sal. The stern looks on their faces told me I'm wrong. Ok, this is now officially becoming a little creepy. What the hell are they doing inside that place? Having cannibalistic orgies with human soup for dinner? Man, I shouldn't watch _Conan the Barbarian_ so much. On second thought, that wouldn't be so bad, because sometimes when I'm in a jacuzzi I pretend I've been captured by witches and they're using me to make human soup. I'm sure I would be delicious.

"All right. I'll sign this." I said, signing the clipboard and giving it back to Jake. Just as I intended to step past Jake, he raised a hand. Now what?

"The pencil, young lady." he said while giving me a roguish smile.

"Here's your damn pencil", I said, giving it back along with a scowl. I followed Michelle and Sal inside, leaving Jake behind. I could hear the metal door closing behind us. Instead in some wide and brightly illuminated space I found myself in a dark corridor, illuminated only with a few red candles. When we arrived at the end of the corridor, we suddenly stopped, facing a black curtain. I'd never been to a fetish club before, so I didn't really know what to expect, but I recognized the music that was coming behind the curtain. It was the song _Mr. Torture_ by the group _Helloween_. Michelle turned toward me, at the same time grabbing the curtain with her right hand.

"Jade, this is the point of no return. Your last chance to give up. Are you absolutely sure you want to go in?" she asked, piercing me with her look.

I must admit that the atmosphere and the tone of her voice were causing goosebumps on my back but after a moment of thinking I nodded. I'm Jade West, the person who has watched more horror movies that the rest of the students of Hollywood Arts together. I won't be afraid of some fetish club.

"I'm ready", I said, trying to sound confident. Michelle pulled the curtain and Sal stepped inside, followed closely by me and Michelle. After the almost complete darkness in the corridor, the amount of light blinded me, but only for a moment. Immediately I looked around, to finally see what this place looks like. For the first five seconds I could only stare with my mouth opened. If there were any flies around, they would have more than enough time to try to zero inside me.

"Well Jade, why are you standing like a statue? You're very pretty but unfortunately there are no photographers here to take a pic of you." Michelle said, mocking me.

"Is something wrong, Jade. Has kitty gotten your tongue?" Sal joined her.

"Let's just say this was definitely not what I expected." I smiled. All right you two. You have won this battle.

At first sight, the interior wasn't different from that of any ordinary night club or a pole dance club. And yes, I've been inside several pole dance clubs and strip clubs. The advantages of a fake I.D.. Anyway, almost everything here is red. Red walls, red tables, and red leather couches. Only the ceiling was painted black. And the bar stools. The lighting was recessed and dimmed to give an intimate feel to the place. I liked it.

There was one big center stage and three smaller ones on the side opposite to us. One of the smaller stages did indeed have a pole, but on the others I saw only some big X-shaped cross covered in red leather. To the left was a bar area, but it was fairly empty. Tables and seats were scattered all over the place and those were only occupied. To the right was an area two meters higher than the rest of the bar, with the stairs leading to it, also full of tables. I guess that's the VIP area. Beneath it were some doors which I think led to the restrooms.

Quickly we found a quiet booth and sat down. A piece of paper on the table attracted my attention.

"What is this," I said, taking it. I noticed a big lotus flower printed on it.

"The club rules. You better read them." Michelle said. I looked down but before I could start reading we were approached by a waitress. When she asked us what to bring us I raised my head and finally took a good look at her. The girl, and by that I really mean girl, because she looked to be only a few years older than me, was dressed like a French maid, from head to toe. Just like in the movies. And her uniform, if we could call it that, was made completely of latex. Now that's more like what I expected to see.

Sal and I ordered Cuba-Libre. Michelle, who had to work the night shift tonight, stick to Coke. When the girl left, I started reading again.

 _Welcome. These rules are designed to ensure that your visit is safe, entertaining, and comfortable. To ensure fairness, there is only one set of rules and_  
 _they apply to everyone, regardless of your experience level. Enjoy yourself. Play safe. We want your visit to be so positive that you'll be excited to come back again and again._

 _No minors. We support Safe and Sane play among consenting adults. You must be 18 years of age to be on the premises.  
_

 _No drugs. Drugs are NOT permitted in the building. Persons found in possession of or under the influence of drugs will be asked to leave.  
_

 _No smoking except in designated smoking lounge.  
_

 _Observe event ending times. City bylaws require that we close at 1:00am. Keep an eye on the time and wind down scenes and conversations so that you are ready to leave at 1:00 am._

 _Be consensual. "No" means "No." Do not attempt to continue conversations if the other party is clearly uncomfortable._

 _Play in Dungeon ONLY! All BDSM scenes or play is restricted to the Dungeon Area of the building. Absolutely no play is allowed in the lounge, restrooms or smoking area._

"Hey, you do have a dungeon here." I said to Michelle and Sal, pausing my reading.

"Yes, we do." Sal said with a shy smile.

"If you want, we can show it to you later." Michelle said.

If I want? Of course I want. Then I continued my reading.

 _A Safeword/sign is required for all scenes. The house safeword is "SAFEWORD" or "RED". When a gag is used, a safe sign must be arranged with the DMs.  
_

 _BDSM Play and alcohol don't mix. We ask that you not indulge in alcohol before you play. ONLY bottled water is allowed in the Dungeon. If the DM's believe you  
are impaired your scene will be stopped._

 _Report injuries and equipment problems. All injuries or any equipment problems must be immediately reported to a Dungeon Monitor._

 _Don't take risks. Play only to the level and experience of yourself and your partner. Do not leave subs/bottoms unattended.  
_

 _No sex. For the purpose of this rule, "sex" is defined as oral/genital, oral/anal, genital/genital, or genital/anal contact. Solo Play - masturbation will not be allowed._

No sex? If there's no sex, what's the point of all this, I thought.

 _No prostitution or "Pro" scenes. Prostitution is described as the act of offering or providing sex for money and is prohibited. Although not considered "prostitution", Pro  
scenes - providing a play scene for a fee is also prohibited._

 _The Dungeon Monitor Team, are responsible for ensuring compliance with these rules and maintaining an enjoyable environment for all. If you dispute the requests of a Monitor, discontinue the action in question and discuss it calmly. If you wish, you may appeal the matter to a DM coordinator. DM Coordinator's decision are final, and will be supported by Event Management._

 _Dress Code - Fetish wear is encouraged but not necessary. Any and all fetish outfits, costumes, leather, PVC, latex are welcome._

I looked around to check if I could spot anyone dressed in some fetish outfit but except for the waitress there was no one. How boring. Maybe I should have stayed home to watch _Night of the Living Dead_.

"So, aside from the waitresses, this looks like any other club."

"It is, on most nights. Sometimes the dress code is a bit more specific. And every now and then they have performances, shows, and even lessons. It depends on the schedule, though." Sal said.

"Hey, there's someone who can explain this much better than the two of us." Michelle said, pointing to a brown haired woman at the bar who was surrounded with three blond girls. Unlike the girls, who were dressed in everyday clothes, the woman was dressed in a tight black latex catsuit and black leather knee high boots.

"Hey, Annie." Michelle shouted to the woman, waving an arm to get her attention. The brunette turned and finally spotted Michelle, waving back. She and the three blonds quickly approached us.

"Sal, Michelle, I haven't seen you in ages! And who is this young lady?" She asked, looking at me.

"My niece Jade. We brought her here to break some myths about our lifestyle." Michelle said.

"It's nice to meet you Jade. Welcome to the Lotus Club. I'm Ann, but everyone calls me Annie." We shook hands.

"Like Annie Lennox?" I asked.

"Yep, just like her."

"You don't look like her."

"Oh, but I can sing like her. Maybe even better."

Annie and her companions then quickly sat down with us. The blonds introduced themselves as Elena, Maria, and Sofia.

"These young ladies are also new to all of this so I'm giving them a tour over the club." Annie said.

"I've been here once, but I knew no one who would show me around so I didn't stay for very long. So this time I brought some reinforcements", Maria said, looking at Elena and Sofia.

"Ladies, you are absolutely safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Annie assured them.

"Then what's with the document I had to sign at the entrance?" I asked.

"What document?" Annie asked, confused.

"The one that says I can't talk to anyone about what I see here."

Then Michelle and Sal started giggling.

"We are responsible for that. We just wanted to scare you a little." Michelle said, laughing.

"Yes, we wanted to scare you. I'm sorry but we couldn't resist." Sal joined her. "We sent the document by e-mail to Jake and he agreed to print it and show it to you."

"Are you mad at us?" Michelle asked.

"No. But I still haven't seen your famous dungeons." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay. Let's go into the basement." Annie said.

* * *

Three minutes later...

We found ourselves in a large room, about 20 yards wide and at least 30 yards long. It looked like the brothel from _Secrets of a Chambermaid._ The walls were covered with red leather with floor length mirrors space about every few feet. This was a fully equipped dungeon with three types of rack, shackles hanging from the ceiling and ultra vast assortment of devices of pain.

"So, this is the place where some people spank and whip other people." I said.

"Basically, yes, but only to the level the bottoms want. When they say the safeword, the game ends. In the same way, anyone who oversteps the mark or ignores requests to stop will quickly get a name for themselves and be expelled from the club."

This was like walking through some bizarre museum. It reminded me a little of the Museum of Medieval Torture in Prague. I've never been there but a friend of mine visited it a few years ago and knowing my bizarre hobbies recommended it. I've seen a few photos of the exhibits online and I promised myself to visit it one day, maybe when I become a movie star, making a horror movie there.

"So, there are no sex toys here?" I asked.

"No, but you can buy them in the gift shop." Annie said.

"You people have a gift shop here?"

"Yes. It's in the VIP area."

I quickly made a mental note to visit it before we depart.

The tour over the dungeon was interesting but soon we returned to our booth. Our drinks were waiting for us. We continued our discussion. Mostly, Annie was talking about the club.

"We try to keep things open here. There is a bit of a schedule. There are regular days, when we have people who are new to the scene coming to meet up... We have guest speakers, shibari artists, and often organize lessons about the BDSM - "

"Excuse me." I interrupted her. "What's a... shibari? It sounds like some Japanese or Chinese food."

"It is Japanese but it's not food. It's an ancient artistic form of rope bondage. The word literally means 'Decoritivley Tie'. We also have performances, from burlesque dancers, cabaret performers and fetish fashion shows. Everything within limits... We try to keep things from going overly explicit. And there are parties." Annie said. Then Maria joined the discussion.

"Even though I didn't stay here very long the last time, I loved the atmosphere. You can dance and have a good time without worrying about getting groped by dudes on the dance floor, or douchey guys causing bar fights. The staff is also amazing. They really care about everyone at the club and go the extra mile to make sure everyone is safe, as well as having a great time."

Then Annie took over again.

"The common belief is that BDSM can be dangerous; something only the psychologically perverted would enjoy. But in its heart, BDSM is theatre. In a BDSM "scene", participants "play" in a loosely scripted and self-directed imagined scenario. Sometimes there are costumes. Those who practice it talk about the need to explore a different side to their personality: a way to indulge secret fantasies or release the pent-up frustrations of day-to-day life. The exchange of power roles can also give those people a way to relate to their partners on levels far removed from discussions of who's taking out the rubbish."

"Jade, do you see that big red X on the stage?" Sal asked.

I looked at the stage, and yes, the red X was still standing there.

"Yes, why?"

"Michelle once had me restrained there."

"What, why?" I asked, looking at Michelle, who now looked red like a tomato.

"She was kissing me, she fondled me, and most of all, she made me so horny that I forced her to drive home two hours earlier. I don't think I need to tell you why." Sal said with a wicked smile.

"Usually there are paid performers on the stage but if Club members want to take their places for a performance or two, they can. Of course, everything needs to be arranged in advance." Annie said, taking a sip of her drink. Then she looked at the blond trio.

"Okay, people, Sal just told you what BDSM is about. And that is trust! Trust to be gentle, to fulfill your partner's wishes, to be safe, secure, and to have fun. So, are there any volunteers to go through that procedure? We can't really teach you to be a proper top right now, because that takes much more than just one lesson, but does anyone wants to try the bottom part ? Just to find out if you like it or not. Remember, the game ends when you say so." Annie asked.

I looked at the blonds who smiled shyly, unable to decide. And then I heard my own voice. "Me!"

Silence fell around us. Sal and Michelle looked at me like I just sprouted a second head. I gave them a confident smile.

"What? You told me to be bold and open minded. Well, that's what I'm doing."

Michelle looked at Sal for a second and then moved closer to me.

"Jade, if you're doing this just to please me, don't. You don't have to do anything."

"I'm not. I'm doing this to see on which side of the whip I would like to be. If I ever decide to sail these waters."

Following Annie's lead, I stood up, taking off my jacket. But before I walked away, I gave Michelle one more confident smile, and then turned around. I followed Annie on the stage and stood in front of the big red X-shaped cross. I noticed several leather straps on it and a big black box behind it. Annie turned toward me.

"Jade, since this is your first time, we don't want you to be uncomfortable. After every time I put something on you, I will ask you 'what now?' Then you will answer 'forward' which means to keep going, 'pause' which means to wait a minute, or 'back' which means to take it off. We'll go as slow as you want, and know that you can always end this. Any moment you want. Just say 'red'. Okay?"

"Okay, Annie." I nodded.

"Usually, in a situation like this one, my husband calls me Mistress Annie, or just Mistress, but since this is just a test, you can call me Annie."

"Your husband calls you Mistress?"

"Yes. And when he's doing this to me, I call him Master. So, shall we begin?"

So they're both playing both roles. I didn't really expect that.

"All right." I said.

"But before we start, maybe it will be better if you take your boots off. Don't worry, you won't catch cold."

"Okay."

I obediently took off my boots, leaving them near the cross.

I leaned against the cross, and Annie stood in front of me. She grabbed the straps at the center of the cross, putting them around my waist and buckling them tightly.

"Jade, sometimes, the dominant partner puts the padlock on the straps. We buckle them, then add a lock through each of the locking buckle tongues and they're not coming off. That increases the feeling of helplessness in the submissive partner. Do you want me to use them here?"

"No, I think this will be enough for now," I said, looking at the tight leather strap around my waist.

"Suit yourself. Shall we continue?"

"Yes. Forward."

As Annie slowly knelt down to restrain my ankles, I looked at Michelle, Sal, and the three blonds. I could see they were watching intently, maybe even too intently, like they didn't dare to close eyes even for a second. Still Sal gave me a smile of encouragement and a thumb up. I shot her a smile too, even giving a wink to Michelle. She should be relaxed, right? Since Annie is her friend, I should be safe in her hands.

Annie finished with her work on my ankles and stood up, looking at me.

"Pause", I said to Annie. She simply stood aside and crossed her arms, waiting.

I looked down and tested the restraints on my ankles but they were firmly attached. There was no getting out of them without someone's help.

"Everything okay?" Annie asked.

"Yes. Forward."

"Okay. Raise your right arm."

I did as she said and she grabbed it, leading it gently but firmly to the strap which she buckled around the wrist. She repeated the process with my left arm, leaving me restrained and spread wide in front of the whole club.

"Pause", I said.

I pulled on the straps, trying to get familiar with them, to see what give they had, and where. Finally, after two minutes, I struggled myself out; a bit sweaty and breathing heavily. I raised my head and tossed my hair back.

"Okay," I said to Annie, panting for breath, "forward."

She then knelt again, grabbing another strap and buckling it around my right leg just above the knee.

"Really? How many straps are on this thing?" I asked.

"As many as you want." Annie replied, smiling enigmatically. She then buckled another strap above my left knee. Now my legs were totally immobilized.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"Can you repeat that on my arms?"

"Yes, I can."

I drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Forward."

A minute later, there were straps buckled securely over my elbow pits. Now I was totally helpless. I looked exactly like the knife thrower's sexy assistant in a circus. I hope this cross doesn't spin. That would be too much, even for my taste. I tried to struggle a bit but it quickly become obvious to me that these straps won't be getting off. At least not by my hand. As I panted and pulled on the straps, I could feel warmth spreading through me. Wow, what's happening to me? Is this thing turning me on? I better stop before something unpleasant happens. I don't need my pussy to be wet now. But something urged me to go on.

"Forward," I said confidently. I simply couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Annie walked behind the cross. Though I looked to the left and right I couldn't see her. Then I saw something dark covering my eyes, cutting off my vision. For a moment I was confused but then I started shaking my head, trying to make that thing fall. After approximately a minute I gave up my struggle and surrendered to my fate.

"Jade," I heard Annie's voice. "Is everything okay? If you want me to take off the blindfold just say 'back'."

I thought about that for a few seconds but simply couldn't force myself to say that. This was my first time in a situation like this one and I was going to explore it fully.

"Pause", I said, deciding to get used to this feeling of helplessness. As the seconds passed, I started feeling warm again. And then the warmth turned into something else. I don't know exactly how to describe it. I think it was just the fact that this whole situation was finally fully falling on me. Here I'm standing restrained in front of probably two or three dozens of complete strangers, and yet, I don't feel nervous or scared or embarrassed. The feeling was new, but it wasn't unpleasant. I started wondering about what would Beck do if he was standing here in Annie's place and if we were alone. What would he do if I were completely at his mercy? I could imagine him gently kissing me on the lips, and then he would slowly start kissing my neck, and one of his hands would grab one of my boobs to gently squeeze it, while the other hand would reach between my legs. And then he would...

Wow! Enough of those dirty thoughts, Jade. Keep your imagination for your alone time. Let's focus on the present situation, shall we?

"You still here, Annie?" I asked.

"Yes." A voice replied from the left. "What now?"

"Forward." I said, now really curious about what she would do next.

"Well...", she made a pause, as if she was collecting her thoughts. "In a usual scenario, a forward from this point would mean shutting that pretty mouth with a ball gag."

"You mean that red ball with the strap?" I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Maybe it's time to end this game. But before I could say anything, Annie continued.

"Yes. But since that would mean you wouldn't be able to speak, we'll do something else."

What else is left to do here, I wondered.

"What exactly," I asked.

"Now, now, I don't want to spoil the surprise." She answered with a chuckle. "Tell me, Jade, are you a good student?"

What me being a good student has to do with this? But I decided not to question her. She knows what she's doing. I hope.

"Yes. In fact I'm one of the best students in my school." I said with a small dose of pride.

"And how is your relationship with other students and your teachers?"

Another weird question. But I'll play the game.

"There's my boyfriend, whom I love, but not very much lately. Then there are some people I tolerate, and the rest of the school which I don't tolerate. So I terrorize them."

"So, basically, you are bullying them?"

"That's what others would call it but I respectfully disagree." I said, cockily smiling.

And then I felt something being dragged across my right thigh, but I couldn't determine what it was. Just as I was about to ask what it was, I felt a light slap with that thing on my right thigh. Not hard enough to actually hurt but still noticeable. However, since I like pain to a certain degree, I decided not to complain.

"So that means you're a bad girl, Jade. And bad girls deserve to be punished."

So that's how you want to play this game, Annie. Be prepared for a rough ride because it's very hard to break me.

I felt another slap on my thigh. What is that thing? Some kind of a whip, perhaps?

"You need to be disciplined, Jade."

"Yeah, and how exactly do you intend to accomplish that?"

Then I felt another light slap, this time on my left thigh.

"This is just a test so I can't really punish you but if you promise to be a good girl, I'll give you a reward. What do you say, Jade?"

"What kind of reward?" I asked, genuinely curious.

And then I felt something soft touching my lips.

"Open your mouth."

I did as she said and then she put something inside. I started to chew that thing. Slowly, slowly, slowly. Hmm, this is good. Tasty. Delicious. A strawberry! A strawberry with whipped cream. Where did she get this?

Just when I chewed and finally swallowed the strawberry, Annie said. "You want another one?"

"You trying to make me fat like a Thanksgiving turkey?"

"We would need a lot more strawberries for that. But no, just one more."

"Ok. I'm ready."

I obediently opened my mouth again, expecting to feel another strawberry on my lips. And that's exactly what I felt, but when I tried to bite into it, Annie pulled it back. I tried to follow the strawberry but though I could touch it with with the tip of my tongue, it remained out of my reach. Damn!

When I gave up I felt the strawberry on my lips again. I tried to be fast and grab it with my teeth but Annie pulled it back again. She was playing with me like a cat with a mouse.

"This is torture." I protested.

"Yes, it is. A very sweet torture, I might add, but a torture nonetheless."

I felt the tip of the whip sliding up my thighs, across my stomach, between my boobs, over my neck, until it finally landed on my chin.

"So, Jade, if you want the second strawberry, you have to promise to be a good girl from now on. Do we have a deal?"

"Ok, ok. I promise I'll be a good girl." I finally surrendered. "Now feed me."

A minute later, the second strawberry safely joined its predecessor in my belly.

"And now the final part." Annie said.

"What's the final pa-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My armpits were under vicious attack and I couldn't stop laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Stop it! STOP IT!"

The tickle assault stopped and just as I finally caught my breath my rest was abruptly interrupted and I felt Annie's vicious fingers digging into my ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I squirmed, trying to get away from Annie's assault but the straps on me determined I couldn't do that.

"HAHAHAHA! Mercy! Please! MERCY! HAHAHAHA!"

"No mercy, until you say the safeword. Say 'red'."

"HAHAHA! Red! Red! RED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I think the whole club heard me.

As I was slowly catching my breath, Annie took off the blindfold and started unbuckling the straps. Soon I was free and I quickly put my boots on. As Annie and I walked down from the stage, the patrons gave us a big applause. I even slightly bowed to them. After all, this was some kind of a show, and I think the applause was well deserved.

We sat back with Michelle, Sal, and the three blonds. Sal seemed to be ecstatically happy and even Michelle had a smile on her face. The blonds looked at me like I just won a Nobel peace prize.

"So, Jade, did you like that?" Sal asked.

"It was... interesting." I answered.

"So, you don't think we're weirdos anymore." Michelle asked.

"No", I answered with a chuckle. Before she could ask something more, I stood up. "But now you'll have to excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

* * *

Five minutes later...

I finished my business as fast as I could. I was washing my hands when the stall door opened. I thought the restroom was empty but it seems I was wrong. Quickly I was joined at the sink by a woman in early forties, with Jet black hair, wearing an elegant expensive evening dress, with the designer bag hanging from her left shoulder. There was an unmistakable air of confidence around her. She leaned over the sink, catching a reflection of me in the mirror.

"Hello," she said, giving me a flirtatious smile.

Since I was in the extremely good mood, a very uncommon state to be in, at least for me, I gave her a barely audible "Hi" and a small smile.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you a club member?" She asked, washing her hands.

"No, this is my first time here."

"And do you like it here?"

"It's... unusual, but interesting. Do you come here often?" I asked.

"No, not very often. Haven't really been here a few years. I was... busy, in some other places. By the way, you can call me Mistress Deborah."

Mistress? I thought titles like those are used only at home but it seems I was wrong.

"Such beautiful porcelain skin you have." She said that like she would very much like to do something with it. She's slowly beginning to get on my nerves _._ But despite her very ravenous look, I managed to control myself. I'm a guest here, and judging by her age she's probably one of the older members. I don't want to make my aunt and Sal look bad because of me. So I answered in a respectful but cold tone of voice.

"Yes, I have. Thanks in small part to hiding from the sun whenever I can."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Sun is one of the many things I hate, along with allergies, girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis, bras that hook in the front, flowers, babies, and many others."

"My, my. You do seem to have a rebellious nature. You didn't show such behavior when you were on the stage."

She watched Annie and me? Of course she watched us, you dolt. The whole club watched us. I just don't remember seeing this woman in the crowd. She was probably in the VIP area.

"Oh, don't be scared. I don't bite." I wouldn't bet on that, because she's eyeing me like I'm a piece of fresh meat. Just like a hungry wolf would eye a dear. "And I most certainly enjoyed the show. But..."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the sink, deciding to see where this conversation would lead. Is she trying to say that Annie and I were bad? I think the applause was well deserved.

"But what?"

She gave me another flirtatious smile.

"What you can see here is not even the tenth part of what's really out there." She raised her left hand like she was trying to encompass the whole city. No, the whole country. "There are real masters and mistresses who have much more fun than the mediocre Scooby gang that gathers here."

This is becoming interesting. "Just masters and mistresses? What about the subs?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

It seemed like I caught her off guard, because she was at the loss of words for a moment. But despite the obvious surprise on her face, she composed herself after two seconds.

"Oh, yes, the subs too."

If she was an actress, I'd say she didn't learn her script well, because it seems she wasn't ready for that question. I'm starting to dislike this woman.

"If those friends of yours have so much fun somewhere else, what are you doing here, with the 'mediocre Scooby gang'?" I said, quoting her.

"There used to be a fun place in this city. It was called the Viper Club. It was much more fun than this dump."

And still you come to this dump. What a hypocrite. I'm disliking her more and more.

"But unfortunately, it was closed some time ago." I could detect a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Now me and my friends, those who are still around, have to find fun in other places. But enough talk about me. Tell me... What's your name anyway?"

"Jade."

"Your name certainly matches the color of your eyes. I like that. So tell me, Jade, did you like how she handled you?"

"It was an exhilarating experience." I said, honestly, because it really was. I never felt like that before.

"Well Jade, I can repeat that and make you experience much more. Would you like to see my playroom?"

What? She wants me go with her? This is just what I needed. A kinky horny lesbian who failed to notice a small fact that she's old enough to be my mother. Or she did notice it but chose to ignore it, which makes her even worse.

"It's much better equipped than the so called dungeons here. We will have so much fun, I can promise you that."

She's not giving up. Dear God. Can't you see I'm not interested in you, woman? This is just like talking to Rex. Useless! Unfortunately, I can't throw her into the garbage can like that puppet.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You're a pretty one. Very pretty."

"I'm sure there are many prettier girls in this city." I said, trying to find some polite way out of this. It seemed she didn't get the message.

Seeing on my face what she probably thought was hesitation but was actually a very well masked feeling of disgust she decided to change the tactic.

"I can pay you generously."

So now she thinks I'm some cheap whore. I've had enough of this. It's time to end this conversation. The last time I checked, inducement into prostitution was illegal. Michelle told me that several times. But then something urged me to find out how far would this witch go.

"So what do you say, Jade?" She said, looking at me with hope in her eyes and a small smile that even the Joker would call creepy.

The hell with the rules and nice behavior. This chick needs serious lesson, I decided.

"It seems no one has bothered to tell you one thing. One very important thing." I said.

"What thing?" she asked, surprised.

"The last time I checked, beauty was non-transferable. Staring at me won't make you pretty like me."

It seems I have hit the nerve, because if I were Buggs Bunny, she would be Yosemite Sam. Her face looked like steam could start pouring out of her ears at any second.

"Listen you little girl... You have no idea how powerful I am. You will apologize or else -" I quickly interrupted her. If she wants a screaming match, she'll have one.

"Look Miss I-have-a-fat-wallet-and-powerful-connections. If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working. You know what is the thing that I absolutely hate? People who tell me what to do. Now get out of my way."

I tried to walk past her but she grabbed my right arm with her left and then raised her right. A second later I felt on my left cheek the hardest slap in my life.

I can't believe it. She actually hit me. This psycho bitch hit me. This calls for revenge.

Somehow I managed to push her back, freeing myself. Before she could jump on me, I gave her a well aimed kick with my boot right between her legs. For a moment there was a look of pure terror on her face and then she collapsed on the floor, whining.

"Yes honey, that trick works for women too. Seems like another thing no one has bothered to tell you." I said to the bent form on the floor and turned my back to her, walking toward the exit.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ** _Sledge Hammer!_ is an American satirical police sitcom produced by New World Television that ran for two seasons on ABC from 1986 to 1988. **

**_Heartbreak Ridge_ is a 1986 American Technicolor war film directed and produced by Clint Eastwood, who also starred in the film.**

 ** _Conan the Barbarian_ is a 1982 American fantasy film co-written and directed by John Milius. It is based on stories by Robert E. Howard, a pulp fiction writer of the 1930s, about the adventures of the eponymous character in a fictional pre-historic world of dark magic and savagery.**

 ** _Helloween_ is a German power metal band founded in 1984 in Hamburg, Northern Germany. The band is a pioneering force in the power metal genre.**

 ** _Secrets of a Chambermaid_ is a 1998 erotic film** _ **.**  
_


End file.
